You're Mine Forever
by SimpleThings
Summary: Gabriella and Troy broke up bitterly and haven't seen each other in five years. Now Gabriella is returning for her mother's wedding and comes face to face with Troy once more. Can the undeniable attraction bring them together again, or is the past too muc
1. Home To Albuquerque

**You're Mine Forever**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy broke-up during their first year of college. Only it wasn't exactly the smoothest of break-ups, both were left with broken hearts and wounded ego's. Of course, now that the 'it' couple were finished, the whole gang went separate ways. When Gabriella comes back to Albuquerque for her mother's wedding, she never expected to see the Bolton's, especially Troy. Now, the group have nothing better to do...apart from getting the perfect couple in harmony again. **

**When sparks start to re-ignite, neither want to admit it and deny feelings, how long can they last though? Can everything be like high school again? Why is it that the whispered words are so very true... "You're mine forever."**

**Chapter 1 – Home To Albuquerque**

"GABBY!" Three girls in unison shouted and ran towards the dark haired, tanned skinned, beautiful girl. The said young woman was then bombarded with hugs, kisses and lots of questions.

"How was New York?"

"Did you get us presents?"

"How's everything?"

"Did you get us presents?"

"Any cute guys?"

"Did you get us presents?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, New York is great, crowded but great. Everything is fine, lots of cute guys and yes I of course I got you presents." Gabriella replied and was once more surrounded in a group hug.

"Gabby, I've missed you so much! I've had so many dilemmas it is unreal." Sixteen year old Ruby told her. "I really needed you especially when I had guy troubles...in fact I still have that, you have got to help me!" She exclaimed and pulled on her sisters arm.

"Of course I'll help you with everything. Lots of sister bonding time for us." Gabriella replied with a smile and she kissed her sister's head.

"What about me?" Twelve year old Grace asked with big chocolate eyes.

"And lots of bonding for us two as well." Gabriella pulled her into a hug.

"And you are sure you have presents?" Grace asked causing Gabriella to giggle loudly.

"Yes, I am very sure that I have presents, don't you worry." Grace smiled as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Oh look at you." Isabella sighed as she saw her eldest child as a fully grown woman. "You're so beautiful Gabriella, you've really changed from my cute little baby..." Tears welled up in the woman's eyes. "In to a stunning young lady." Gabriella smiled softly and pulled her mother into a long, tight hug that both woman had been waiting for. "I just can't believe you're not my baby anymore." She gushed. "It was just yesterday that you were taking your very first steps and saying your very first words." Tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Mum, please don't cry, you'll get me started too." Gabriella pleaded.

"I'm sorry, it's just...you don't need me anymore and...oh gosh, you're growing up too fast." Isabella told her through her tears.

"Oh mum, I'll always need you no matter what." Gabriella replied and pulled her mother into another hug. Gabriella had missed her family so much and being back in their arms was exactly what she had looked forward to since she found out that she was able to return to her home town.

"Good," Isabella whispered. "Right," She straightened up and wiped her remaining tears away. "we better head home then, there is still lots to do Gabby and I know that you're excellent at organising things, so chop, chop. Girls, help her with her bags." Grace and Ruby quickly took a bag each and started to walk towards the exit of the airport. "Tyler!" Isabella called. "Tyler, come help!"

Slowly, a young man stood up, rolled his eyes and walked towards the group of girls. His I-pod was in and blaring out some new song he had downloaded. His jeans were hanging low enough to see his boxers, despite the belt that was supposedly meant to hold them up, he had a short sleeved red wildcat shirt on and a phone in his hand. He looked exactly how most seventeen year olds did however he wasn't as ecstatic to see Gabriella as most people would expect.

"Hey Ty!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"..."

"So you're not going to give your big sister a hug then?" She asked with a smile.

"..."

"Ty?" He took the biggest suitcase, turned round and walked towards the exit. Gabriella cocked her head to one side and stared after him. His attitude towards her was very different from what she expected and wanted. The Montez family had always been extremely close, so for this sudden change of mood, it made Gabriella very confused.

"I'll explain when we get home love." It was like she had read Gabriella's mind. Then again, Isabella was very good at reading people, something in which Gabriella had inherited from her.

The Montez' bundled into the family car and shared stories with each other for the journey, the only one not participating, was Tyler. Gabriella sent worried glances in his direction but he was always too busy on his mobile or I-pod to even notice how concerned his sister was.

"So where is Adam?" Gabriella asked. Adam was her soon-to-be step-father. To be honest, Gabriella was very glad that her mother was finally moving on.

The death of their father had really damaged her but Adam had brought back some new life into her. Something which Gabriella, and many others, thought was impossible. The love between Isabella and their father, Nicholas was over-whelming and showed others that high school sweethearts can fall deeply in love. Unfortunately when Gabriella eighteen turning nineteen, her father had sadly past away from a car crash. He had been in a coma for months and they had to make that terrible decision to let him go. They were told that there was no hope for him. However much Gabriella missed him, she hadn't cried in front of her mother and siblings. Gabriella had stayed strong for them and Isabella couldn't of been more grateful.

"_I couldn't of done it without you Gabby."_ Her mother had told her.

Four years after his death and Isabella met Adam. Isabella had accidentally walked into him in the street causing his coffee to hit the ground. After a million apologies from both parties, Isabella had persuaded him to let her buy him another coffee. Although once Adam had left the shop again, he left with another coffee and her number. They hit it off straight away and although he would never be able to fill Nicholas' spot in her heart, he had touched her heart in some way and soon she was falling in love again. Adam had been very sweet towards the situation, he was understanding and listened. In fact, he went to the cemetery with her to offer his own respects, on Nicholas' birthday and Christmas'. Two years after they dated, Adam proposed and Isabella accepted. Now here they were, getting all their family together for the first time so they could join them into one.

"So, how many children does Adam have again?" Gabriella asked.

"Two. One is sixteen, that's Jasmine and Rebecca is thirteen." Isabella replied. "They are two very sweet girls, I must say that." She added.

"Yeah, Jasmine is really cool, you'll love her!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby and Jasmine are best friends now." Isabella replied.

"Sweet." Gabriella smiled at Ruby.

"Yo, mum, can Kyle and Zac come round today?" Tyler asked.

"Sure thing hunny, we have guests round anyway." Isabella replied quietly hoping that Gabriella didn't hear.

"Guests? Who?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Oh, just a few people,"

"Is it Troy mum? Because, if it's Troy, then can Madison, Erin and Keira come round?" Ruby quickly asked.

"Of course they can, they're all welcome."

"Awesome, I gotta text them now." Ruby squealed and grabbed her phone with a beaming smile on her face.

Although Gabriella didn't look good at all. At the sound of Troy's name she had frozen and turned deathly white. Her eyes went wider and her mouth was shut tight. In the past, they had been together. Been so in love but things changed and they had had a very bitter break up which caused a lot of pain to Gabriella. They hadn't spoken since, that had been almost five years ago. Isabella had noticed the sudden change to Gabriella and felt guilty that she hadn't warned her about Troy.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Gabriella suddenly unfroze and snapped her head over to her mother.

"So it's true, he's coming tonight?" She asked coldly.

"Yes, look, Lucille is helping with the preparations and since everyone was staying for dinner, I invited the whole family. Sweetie, I promise you that if I had remembered about the past, I never would of done it." Isabella explained with sorrow. She had seen the pain that Gabriella had gone through after the break up and as soon as she put the phone down, she had regretted asking them round, but what was done was done and she couldn't stop it.

"Un-invite him then." Gabriella hissed. "I refuse to sit and eat at the same table as that...that...thing."

"Gabriella, we both know that I can't suddenly un-invite them. That would be down right rude." Isabella scolded her daughter. "You don't have to talk to him, you don't have to speak to him at all but you will have to put up with the fact he's coming young lady." Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well then, can I have dinner early and stay in my room for the rest of the night?" Gabriella asked. "I'll be too tired anyway mum." She faked a very convincing yawn and Isabella sighed.

"Fine, you can stay upstairs if you really have to but I would prefer you to come down." She replied. "We've got family coming. Adam's family have been dying to meet you sweetie." Another sigh left Gabriella's lips.

"Okay, I'll think about staying down." Isabella smiled.

"Thank you love."

"Is it formal?" Gabriella asked.

"No, not at all." Gabriella let a sigh of relief.

"Good because I don't have any formal wear with me." The two giggled and Gabriella smile got wider as they pulled up outside her home. The one she had gotten so very used to. The one she really loved. "Guys, we're home." Tyler looked up from his phone that hadn't left his hand since the airport and quickly rushed out of the car and into the house, no doubt to his bedroom where he would put more music on. Gabriella shook her head and turned back to her two sisters that were fast asleep in the car. "Come on guys, wake up." The two began to stir and finally a rose to walk into the house.

"So much for help then." Isabella spoke sarcastically.

"Help is here!" Adam exclaimed delightfully and walked over to give Gabriella a large hug. "Gabster! It's been too long!" She giggled as he lifted her up. "You're all grown up, what's happened?" He asked. He was a very friendly man, with a slight belly and short black hair. His dark brown eyes were large and always showed warmth and happiness. Gabriella looked up to him as her second father, he would never replace Nick, but he was someone just stepping in.

"Adam! It's so good to see you." Gabriella replied and hugged him back. "Wanna carry my bags?" She asked cheekily.

"Of course your highness, I would love nothing more but to carry your bags for you." She giggled and started to take them out of the boot. "Holy Shit, you have a lot of stuff." He added with wide eyes. "Sorry love, I know you don't like me swearing like that." He quickly hugged Isabella and kissed her cheek.

"You're right, I really don't." She replied but still with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but your daughter has a lot of crap." Gabriella dropped her jaw playfully, a smile still on her face, and she hit him in the shoulder. "Ouch! Abuse, Izzy, you totally saw that didn't you?"

"Yes hunny I saw that but you did call her stuff crap...I guess there is nothing I can do." She shrugged and picked up a couple of bags.

"You're in this together aren't you. You're plotting my downfall. I won't sleep tonight I can tell you that."

"Maybe I can keep you company." Isabella said seductively as she trailed a finger down his chest.

"Eww, eww, child is here. Please, I may be twenty five but I do not need that." She shuddered. "Oh god, images...bad images." She shook her head. "They're aren't going away." She whined and shook her head more vigorously. The couple laughed but stopped when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Ah! Jazzy, you're here, Gabriella meet my eldest Jasmine, Jasmine meet Izzy's eldest, Gabriella." Jasmine held put her hand out for Gabriella to shake which she gladly accepted.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Jasmine greeted with a smile. She looked a lot like Adam with her black straight hair and very dark eyes that also showed the same happiness in them. Gabriella could already tell she was a kind soul.

"Hey, it's very good to meet you as well. I've heard so much about you. Oh and call me Gabby." Gabriella replied sweetly and Jasmine giggled.

"Likewise, your mum and my dad should write a book about you." She joked causing the girls to laugh together. "Oh and you can call me Jazzy." Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I came out to see if you needed any help."

"Great, unload all of these bags and take them up to Gabby's room will you." Adam joked.

"Adam." Gabriella and Isabella said in unison and Isabella slapped his arm.

"Oh sorry, unload all of these bags and take them up to Gabby's room will you...please." He teased earning another slap from his partner. "Okay that has got to stop." They laughed together and all took her bags out and to her room.

Once the bags had been placed in Gabriella's room, she saw that her mother was alone in the kitchen making a few snacks for the evening. She then took her chance to ask about her little brother and his strange behaviour towards his elder sister.

"Hey mum." Gabriella greeted. "Need any help?" She asked.

"Just put some crisps on the table will you." Isabella replied. "Thanks love." Gabriella nodded and grabbed the crisps out of the cupboard and started to pour them into large bowls.

"Um...mum, why is Tyler acting so, so weird around me? I mean, he hasn't said a word to me at all." Gabriella asked sadly, she loved her little brother very much and he had never acted this way before which worried Gabriella extremely.

"Oh sweetie, I know I said I would explain later but to be honest, I'm not really sure on the full story myself. All I know is that he hasn't been the same since you left last time." Gabriella sighed. "Why don't you go talk to him? Maybe you can get some answers." Gabriella nodded and chucked the empty crisp packets away before running upstairs and knocking on her brother's door. There was a grunt from the other side which Gabriella took as a 'come in'. "Hey Ty." She said with a soft smile.

Tyler snapped his head up from his computer but equally placed it back down again.

"Tyler? Why aren't you talking to me?" She asked not expecting an answer.

"You really have to ask that?" He replied coldly. His voice was a lot deeper and more masculine from what Gabriella remembered, then again she hadn't spoken to him for months.

"Yes, I do. Now tell me." She sat on the end of his bed and he swivelled round on his chair to face her.

"I don't know, how about the fact that you haven't bothered to see me in fourteen months." He spat at her.

"Ty, you know I had work to do. It's not my fault." She tried explaining.

"Not your fault." He scoffed. "It never is, is it Gabriella. You never called either." He harshly replied.

"Hey, you could of picked up the phone yourself!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"So could you! If you weren't going to bother to call me then why should I?" He asked.

"Yeah, and if everyone thought that then no one would use a telephone." Gabriella shot back. "Is this how you treat your friends Ty, if they don't call you push them aside? Well?" She asked angrily.

"You're behaving like a silly child Tyler. It's ridiculous."

"Maybe because I am still pretty much a kid Gabriella. I may be seventeen but you left me not knowing anything. We were close, you helped me through everything but as soon as you left you never checked up. I guess I took that as a sign that you were sick of helping me." He explained angrily. "You could of just said that you didn't want to instead of shunning me away."

"I did not shun you Tyler! I asked mum to call you, I heard her calling you but you never wanted to talk and of course I wasn't sick of helping you. I'm your big sister, I have to do that! I want to help you. If you had told me what you needed I would of been here in a flash. I thought you were okay, that you didn't need me because you were growing up!" She exclaimed and then sighed. "Look, I didn't come here to fight with you Ty, I love you very much but you never let me know how you felt. If you had just said something." She told him softly.

"I was scared." He admitted quietly.

"Of what?" She asked him as he collapsed on his bed next to her.

"That you wouldn't bother about me anymore. That you found something better. Someone better. You knew how I felt when you first started dating Troy." He looked at her. "I was the sibling from hell!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." She giggled. "You were."

"I just thought that you had found someone better so that you wouldn't want to talk to me...that's all." He quietly replied. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry too, and next time just tell me. No one could stop me from loving you more. You're my little brother." She hugged him tightly. "Now, do you have anymore problems that you would like to share?" She saw a faint blush hit her brother's cheeks. "What girl do you like?" She asked with a smirk.

Tyler shot up and stared at her. "How did you know?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm your sister, it's like a built in system that I know these things." They laughed. "So, who's the lucky girl?" She asked.

"Her names, Ellie. She's in my year and...well she's apart of the dance team." Tyler told her with a red face. "She's really nice and we've been texting but I don't know whether or not to ask her to be my girlfriend or not...or..." He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you ask her on a date first?" Gabriella suggested.

"I've tried but I get scared that we won't have anything to talk about." Tyler admitted.

"Oh Ty, if you have a lot to talk about now then you'll have a lot to talk about on your date, and if you don't then you know you're better off as friends." Gabriella explained to him. "But I'm sure it won't be the latter." She reassured him.

"Thanks but where will I take her?" He asked.

"How about...Spice?" Gabriella asked.

"That's perfect!" He exclaimed. "There's a band playing there this Saturday, thanks sis, and I'm sorry again for being a total jerk." He hugged her.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not making more of an effort, lets never let it get to this stage again."

"Deal." Tyler replied and the two punched their fists together like they always did.

---

"Guys, they're arriving now." Isabella yelled through the house as numerous cars suddenly sprung up outside their abode.

"Coming mum!" Ruby shouted back.

"Coming Izzy!" Jasmine replied loudly.

The girls rushed down and Isabella could tell that they had been working on their outfits for some time. Ruby was dressed in white skinny jeans and a purple top with large jewels round the top of it, she wore purple pumps and her hair was down naturally in curls. Jasmine had a flowy white skirt that was just below mid-thigh, she had a strappy tight purple top that clung to her curves perfectly whilst still making her look modest. She too had purple pumps and her hair was in a messy bun. Both girls had done their make-up to perfection and had bright smiles on their faces as they waited for what Isabella expected to be the young boys that were coming along with their parents.

"You both look beautiful girls." They giggled to each other as the doorbell went. Isabella opened it up and with a bright smile greeted her guests. "Jane, Ian!" Isabella greeted. "Look at you, where's Chad?" She asked.

"Oh, he's coming with Troy. Where's Gabriella, we're dying to see her again." Jane replied.

"Hang on," Isabella went to the bottom of the stairs. "Gabby! Come down here sweetie!" She called loudly and there was a bang as she shut the door.

"Just coming." She called back.

"Well, how have you two been?" She asked.

"We've been very well thank you, how about everyone here?" Ian asked.

"Also very good, where's Anna? Is she coming, I'm sure the girls would love to see her."

"Yes, she's just getting something from the car...speaking of the devil."

"Hey Isabella." Anna,, Chad's younger sister, greeted.

"Oh darling, look at you, you get prettier every time I see you!" Anna blushed and thanked her just as Gabriella ran down the stairs.

She was wearing a dress that came to mid-thigh, it was plain black, short sleeved at the stop with a round cut while the bottom half had small flowers all over it. She wore a large black belt that went around and she had black peep toe heels on accompanied with Tyler who was just wearing the same outfit as before and Grace who was in a sweet pink dress and her hair was in bunchies.

"Gabriella? Is that really you?" Jane gasped. "Oh my goodness, you look stunning darling. You look so grown up." She gushed and pulled Gabriella into a tight hug.

"It's great to see you again Jane, you're looking so well and I love your dress," Gabriella complemented. "Hi Ian." Gabriella waved but he too pulled her into a hug, he was exactly like the older version of Chad, personality wise while Chad looked more like his mother. "And Anna, oh gosh, you're so tall now. You gotta stop growing or you'll be taller than me." She hugged her.

"Ha, nice to see you again Gabs." Anna replied and gladly excepted her hug.

Soon everyone was around the house socialising and generally having a good time. Ruby and Jasmine had all their friends round so they were by the young males that had arrived at the party who also looked as if they enjoyed the girls company. Then Isabella was sorting out the seating arrangements with Jane, Fiona (Taylor's mother), Katie (Kelsi's mother), Sara (Sharpay's mother) and Jackie (Zeke's mother). The men just hung around and Gabriella found out that all her friends were coming later and some were coming together. Her nerves hung around in her stomach, she didn't know what to do. It was sad, most had kept in touch with at least one of the gang but Gabriella had no one. Yet she was determined to play the upper hand here and even though she was scared of seeing Troy again, she wasn't going to let him win or see her nerves. It was then that the doorbell went again. Isabella and Adam were too busy talking amongst friends. The girls certainly weren't going to get it and Tyler was upstairs in his room with his friends. So that left...Gabriella.

Cautiously she opened the door after taking a deep breathe. She could feel her legs shaking but stood firm as she flung the door open.

"Oh Jack, you couldn't of just- Gabriella?" Lucille Bolton asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, it's good to see you again Mrs. Bolton, Mr. Bolton." She greeted kindly.

"Oh honey, you know by now surely that you can call us Lucille and Jack." Lucille gushed. "You are so grown up and so beautiful. Gosh, I didn't think it was possible for you to get even more stunning than you were but you've proved me wrong on that one." They giggled and Gabriella blushed.

"Hey Gabby." Jack pulled her into a hug. "You look great." He beamed.

"So do you two! I swear, you haven't changed since I saw you, you both look incredible." Gabriella gushed and they laughed.

"Well apart from my beer belly of course." Jack chuckled.

"Still working at East High?"

"Where else would I be?" He asked and she giggled softly. "What about you, what do you do now?"

"A journalist." She replied. "For the New York Times."

"Wow, that's impressive." Jack replied.

"Enjoying it?" Lucille asked.

"Loving it. How are you two?" She asked.

"Wonderful, and yourself?" Lucille replied softly.

"Great."

"Hey, pass the ball dude!" She heard Chad's voice.

"Nu uh, you'll break it." Troy's voice was heard.

"I will not break it!" Chad exclaimed and the nerves approached Gabriella once more. "I- hey is that Taylor?" He asked.

"Guys?" Gabriella heard Taylor's voice. Gabriella couldn't wait to talk to Sharpay and Taylor again, she had missed them dearly but just lost in touch.

"I can't believe it's you, it's been so long." Troy beamed.

"You guys look awesome." Sharpay replied and they all shared a lot of hugs before they heard a very familiar voice.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in...a bunch of wildcats." They turned and the girls screamed.

"GABBY!" Taylor and Sharpay screamed and rushed towards the young woman to engulf her in hugs and squeals.

**A.N. Hey everyone. So this was my very first chapter on my first fanfiction. I do hope you all liked it and would like for me to continue. Of course that's where you guys come in to review because that's how I'll update it. It's pretty simple, just click the button and write something. I will appreciate anything that you send me of course, I know that a minute of your life will be taken by reviewing this story. If you think it's worth while of course so thank you to any that do. I'll dedicate stories to those who write me fabulous reviews. Also thank you to my best friends Taylor and Jenny who got me on here. I love writing so this seemed to be the perfect place for me where I could share stories...enjoy them and review them. I would be very grateful if you did so review your little hearts out if you could. Thank you all, Gabriella...or Gabby...or Gabs, whatever just not Bob because that really isn't my name. He he. **

**Gabriella xx**


	2. Small Reunion

**You're Mine Forever **

**Chapter 2 – Small Reunion**

"Gabriella Montez, well haven't you grown!" Sharpay stated with a beaming smile on her face. She hadn't changed a bit except her hair was longer and she wore less pink than she did in high school.

"Me? What about you two!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You guys are even more beautiful than I remember you." She added softly as Gabriella was pulled into a group hug.

"Gabs, you look totally amazing." Taylor told her. She hadn't changed either although she had had a fringe cut in and her hair was also longer.

"Thanks but you girls, oh gosh! I haven't seen you in forever." Gabriella cried and they shared another hug.

"We missed you Gabby." Sharpay replied softly, a few tears coming to her hazel eyes.

"I missed you two too." Gabriella answered almost inaudibly but since the girls were all in the same state, they heard her loud and clear. It was like a little system they had inside of their heads.

"Why didn't you call?" Taylor asked sadly. The memories were kicking in, the memories of the past five years. Taylor couldn't quite believe that she was staring at her best friend again. Along side Sharpay, they never thought they would see each other again, however all three knew deep down in their hearts that the terrible triplets, which was what the teachers, parents and friends called them, would be back together again.

"I wanted to. But I was kind of nervous that you would be angry...actually I was too afraid." She admitted gently whilst looking at her feet and her hands behind her back. She looked like a child being scolded for something. "I then got busier and busier because I needed to get the guilt off my mind so I never was able to call in the end." She then quickly added. "I'm so sorry for just taking off. I really am!" She exclaimed before her chin wobbled and the girls saw the tears brimming to her eyes.

"Oh Gabs." Sharpay hugged her. "We could never be angry at you. How could we? You were the person who made us who we are today."

"Sharpay's right Gabby, if it wasn't for you, none of us would of been friends let alone life long besties." Taylor grinned and Gabriella laughed.

"Thank you guys but just let me hear you say you forgive me. I would feel so much better..." She trailed off and the girls smiled.

"I forgive you Gabby." Sharpay smiled.

"I forgive you too." Taylor hugged her tightly. "Just promise me that we won't lose contact again!" She exclaimed and held out her little finger which Sharpay immediately took after with her own.

"Promise, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Gabriella linked her own little finger with theirs and they giggled at their immaturity. "I can't believe we are still doing pinky promises."

"Hey, it's what we do." Sharpay shrugged and the three giggled. However, there wasn't any giggling from Troy Bolton's view. Oh no, there was just shock. Pure shock of seeing Gabriella again and he had no idea whether or not it was a good shock or a bad one. Although something inside of him leaned towards the latter due to the reasons in the past.

---

"You alright man?" Chad asked him as they saw the girls hug tightly in a group. Troy felt Chad's hand clap to his back and he snapped towards him, tearing his eyes away from Gabriella.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Troy asked knowing exactly why he shouldn't be.

"Well because..." Chad trailed off.

"Look, what's in the past is in the past. She's probably just some New York bitch now. I don't know and quite frantically I couldn't give a damn about her. Gabriella means nothing to me anymore." Troy replied, a small part of him hating the words that just spilled out of him so easily.

"But dude, you had something and well...it was...you know...special." Chad stuttered as he found it hard to think of suitable words to create a suitable sentence. He remembered the last time they spoke about Gabriella and it hadn't ended well. Chad had been given the silent treatment for a couple of days and he certainly did not want that happening again. Which was why, he tried avoiding certain areas since the friends had made an oath not to fight over her again. Or any girl for that matter. They had been best friends since pre-school, they couldn't and wouldn't let a girl ruin it for them.

"Yeah well, times change," Troy almost spat, he then muttered coldly while glaring at Gabriella. "People change."

"Hey guys, do you know where I should put the food? I just..." Zeke trailed off as he caught sight of Gabriella. "Is that?" Chad nodded and Zeke gulped. "Oh. Troy, you okay?" He asked and Troy quickly whipped round.

"I'm fine!" He exclaimed. "God, don't tell me everyone is going to ask me that now." Chad and Zeke both knew that the anger Troy had bottled up for five years was going to come out. They also knew that since Gabriella was back, the anger would most likely be released sooner rather than later.

"Sorry Troy, um could you help me with the food? Would that be okay?" Zeke quickly asked as he changed the subject.

"Sure dude." Chad replied happily, his hair bouncing along as he moved.

"Whatever." Troy mumbled and took a few food boxes out of Zeke's arms. He then stormed inside the Montez' home causing Gabriella to finally acknowledge him.

---

As soon as Gabriella had seen him, her eyes narrowed and her blood began to boil. Just at the thought of him, Gabriella wanted to punch him in the face, but seeing him just made her want to rip him to shreds. This, of course, wasn't gone unnoticed by Sharpay and Taylor who shared a worried look at each other.

"You okay Gabs?" Taylor asked, her voice slightly cracking with nerves.

"I can't believe he's here." She muttered. "I really hoped he had decided not to show up today but oh no, he had to come didn't he." She huffed angrily.

"Well, your mother did invite him Gabby," Sharpay quietly replied. The girls hadn't yet spoken to Gabriella about Troy since the incident. They didn't know how she was going to react, they hoped that she didn't repeat the actions in which Troy had done. Man, he was furious when they had spoken about her. They had been in the mall at the time. A little slip of her name and he was out of there fuming before you could say _'sorry'_.

"I know, and I am so mad at her for doing so. I came here with a clear mind. A clear life from him but he's still here...unfortunately." Taylor knew that more emotions would spill out of Gabriella so she steered the conversation away from Troy.

"Anyway, how's the preparations coming along?" She asked hoping that Sharpay would go along with it and Gabriella would forget Troy for that moment.

"Oh, they're coming along okay. A lot of work but I willing to give my mum the second wedding she deserves." Gabriella sighed and shrugged as her face softened.

"Well we are very willing to help babe, I can't believe it's almost time. How long is it again?" Taylor kept the questions coming, she knew that Gabriella wouldn't think of Troy once she was being asked different questions.

"Yeah, I really do need the help. It's killing me, and we only have three weeks left." Gabriella replied a small smile coming across her face. "I swear, this wedding is going to kill me before I have my very own one." The three giggled.

"Speaking of weddings. You got anyone in your life at the moment?" Sharpay asked with a cheeky grin but Taylor winced, she was trying to steer the conversation away from relationships and Gabby in general, Sharpay obviously hadn't caught on.

"Um...no. Not right now." Gabriella replied. "I mean, I've been on a couple of dates but they aren't what I'm looking for. How about you two, still with Zeke and Chad?" The girls nodded.

"Yeah, Tay and Chad have been together all the way, Zeke and I had a little break for a year though." Gabriella gasped, she hadn't expected that at all. Sharpay and Zeke had always been the most public about their relationship and truly loved each other.

"What? How? Why?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

"Misunderstandings. Someone told him that I was cheating on him. Thoughts crossed his mind and confronted me about it. I then went crazy, saying that he should trust me and if he didn't then he should leave. Cut the long story short, he left and we didn't see each other for months. Both of us were depressed and after ages of Taylor nagging at me and Chad nagging at Zeke, we met up and continued our relationship." She explained with a bright smile however Gabriella just stared wide eyed.

"You broke up for a year?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah! Didn't you hear what I just said?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course I did, it's just, wow, I really didn't expect you to...break up. I mean...you and Zeke you were...were..." She trailed off not knowing how to say something about their loving, passionate and very sexual relationship.

"Oh Gabs, everything changes! I mean we all expected you and Troy to be married by now." Sharpay replied causing Taylor to mentally slap her and Sharpay's head.

"Yeah well, _he_ mucked it all up." Gabriella spat, her mood suddenly changing back to anger.

"Look, let's not worry about him now. Let's just...get inside and help your mum." Taylor quickly recovered and pushed them both inside.

"Taylor!" Jane Danforth pulled her hopefully soon to be daughter-in-law into a tight hug.

"Hey Jane." Taylor greeted with a large smile. "You look beautiful, I really love your dress."

"Oh thank you sweetheart, Anna helped me pick it out."

"Well, Anna is the fashion guru, everyone knows that." Taylor giggled and Jane joined along with her.

"How are you darling?" Jane asked.

"Okay, I mean, great since I've seen Gabby again!" She exclaimed, a large smile spreading across her face.

"Oh I know, it's such a shame how you all lost contact, maybe you can catch up and stay in touch this time." Taylor nodded. "Although, has she seen...Troy?" Jane whispered.

"Yes, unfortunately, she got so angry Jane, I was so worried that Gabby was actually going to lash out at someone." Taylor explained with a worried expression.

"I think that someone would of been Troy." Taylor agreed and saw Troy heading for the kitchen where she knew Gabriella and Sharpay were.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed. "Excuse me Jane but I think if I don't get in that kitchen quick, there's going to be an explosion." Jane nodded and watched Taylor run into the kitchen where Gabriella stood glaring at the back of Troy's head as he looked in the fridge for a drink. "Hey girls." She greeted and stood in the way of Gabby's view.

"Hey Tay, how's Jane?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah she's good. All good." Taylor replied quickly.

"You alright? You look a little...panicked." Gabriella asked slightly worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little hot." She answered, slower than before.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella heard Ruby say, her friends around her as she spoke.

"Hi Ruby what's up?" Troy asked politely. He knew that they all had a slight crush on him but even though he tried avoiding them, he couldn't just ignore them when they spoke to him. He had much better manners than that.

"Nothing much, having fun?" She asked as a few girls giggled.

"Yeah it's good, how about you? I see you have a little party of your own." Troy flashed them a smile and they giggled furiously.

"They want to know if you have a girlfriend Troy." Sharpay stated. She knew exactly what they wanted because she had done the same thing to the seniors when she was just a freshman in high school. All girls were the same in that front.

Troy's eyes widened and looked over at the red faced girls. Sharpay had been telling the truth and Troy was now quite scared and failed to answer leaving an awkward silence in the kitchen. Gabriella however was getting angry at the fact he wasn't answering. She wanted to know also if he had a girlfriend. Was that why he wasn't saying anything? Maybe he was engaged! Maybe he was married! Or maybe he had got a girl pregnant and had to stay with her. Or maybe Gabriella was just being paranoid. Why should she be though? He didn't mean a thing to her. He broke her heart and shattered her dreams. She shouldn't care whether or not he was dating. She knew she shouldn't but something inside of her did.

Troy quickly cleared his throat after finding his voice again and said, "Um...no I don't. That is if that was what you were wondering." Gabriella found herself letting go a breath she didn't know she was even holding. Luckily, Sharpay and Taylor were too busy giggling to notice.

Seeing Ruby's almost beetroot face, Gabriella rushed over.

"Um, Ruby, you left your phone in the living room, I kind of picked it up and a guy called...called...Liam said that he was thinking about dropping by. I said he could that all right?" Ruby looked up with a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Liam is coming! Liam is coming, I gotta to check my hair." She ran off, her friends closely behind her and Gabriella now grabbing Ruby's phone which was in fact in her pocket.

"Shit." She muttered.

"Who's Liam?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"I don't have a clue but some guy that she likes. Crap!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly causing Troy to jump.

"What? Why are you panicking?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Taylor! I didn't get a call from this Liam guy! Now she'll think he didn't turn up and get upset and it'll be my fault and then I'll cry and she'll cry and she might not talk to me for ages...maybe forever!" Gabriella exclaimed again.

"Gabs, just call the guy, say he can come round because she's got a couple of friends. Or explain the whole situation you put yourself in." Taylor replied with a giggle.

"You're over reacting Gabs, just do what Taylor said." Sharpay softly told her, a grin coming to her face at the amusing situation Gabriella had placed herself in.

"Not the first time she over reacted." Troy muttered harshly under his breath but being so close to Gabriella she heard and whipped round. She was fuming.

"Excuse me jack ass?" She asked slowly.

"Oh you so did not just call me a jack ass." Troy straightened up.

"I think I just did, build a bridge and get over it." She told him.

"You little-"

"Okay! Troy, how about you go see Chad?" Taylor suggested. "And Gabs, just...call that little dude." Troy and Gabriella scowled at each other as he left the room. The tension soon disappearing when one of the wasn't within ten metres of the other.

---

"Taylor! You let her have the last word..._her_!" Troy exclaimed in a whisper. "I thought you were on _my_ side!"

"I'm not on sides Troy." She explained. "I've already told you that."

"But-"

"No! Just go find Chad. In fact, I'll come with you I wanna see him." Taylor sighed and dragged Troy away from the kitchen and into the living room where Chad was munching happily on some crisps. "Hey baby." Taylor greeted him with a kiss before wrinkling her nose. "Eww, you smell like cheese and onion." Troy chuckled.

"Yeah well you still love me." Chad smiled sweetly and she kissed his cheek.

"That I do."

"Can I go now?" Troy whined.

"Oh no, because I know exactly where you are going." Taylor told him sternly.

"Where? Found someone you like?" Chad asked whilst taking another crisp.

"No, he decided to try and start an argument with Gabby." Chad rolled his eyes while Taylor sighed. "Can't you two just get along?"

"Heck no! She ruined everything, she hurt me. She's a bitch!" Troy exclaimed, a couple of adults shooting him glares at his choice of language when younger children were running around.

"Look, I have no idea what went on with you and Gabby that night but it's been five years!" Taylor cried. "Surely you can forgive and forget."

"No, I'll never forgive her for what she did to me." He replied angrily. "I'm sorry Tay, but she isn't as sweet as you think."

"Troy, I know you're upset but-" Taylor tried but Troy cut her off immediately.

"No! I will not pretend to like her. She doesn't deserve it. Hell, she isn't even worth it." Troy answered, his fists slowly clenching while gritting his teeth.

"But..." Taylor trailed off, she wasn't going to get anywhere and she knew it.

"Sorry babe, but I'm with Troy on this one. She shouldn't of done what she did." Chad finally added.

"You know?" Taylor asked and Chad slowly nodded. "How come you tell Chad but not me?" She faced Troy.

"Look, I needed someone to vent my feelings, trust me he's the only one that knows. Even my parents don't know Tay so it's not like you're alone." Troy replied.

"Whatever, I need a drink." She walked off slightly annoyed that her boyfriend knew the reason behind the tension and behind the hate that was only going to cause pain on both sides.

**A.N. First off I would like to say how grateful I am. The reviews I've received have been totally awesome and I really want to say thank you. Also thank you to Jenny (SoSneakernight) for basically advertising my story on her page. It's true that I don't give myself a lot of credit but I know that there is so much things I could improve on. I criticise myself very much :P. I really hope you like this one, it took me a while to figure out how to get Troy and Gabriella talking for the first time in five years. I probably re-writed this one about three or four times. I just didn't know if it was good enough for you all. Again another big thank you to all reviewers, I love reading them because they are just so great to read what you think. **

**Review again and I'll try posting the next chapter quicker than before. Thank you all!**

**Gabriella xx**


	3. Back At East High

**You're Mine Forever**

**Chapter 3 – Back At East High**

It had been a long and frustrating day for Gabriella. She had, of course, tried preparing herself for seeing Troy again and thought she had but just seeing him made her blood boil, her teeth grind and her fists clench. Although she couldn't deny that he was still as handsome as ever, his shocking blue eyes were even more like crystal than she had remembered and she hadn't not noticed his muscles that were bulging from his T-shirt. However the anger and hate that she felt for him over ruled anything physical like that. The short outburst which they had had was replaying in her mind over and over again as she laid in bed that night. It had been a small reunion for everyone seeing Gabriella again. Unfortunately it hadn't been the best of reunions between her and Troy but that was expected, she knew that. He was just an arrogant self-conceited bastard to her that had shattered any hope that she had had in her body, mind and soul.

Isabella and Adam had been informed of their little "talk" from Taylor who advised them not to leave Troy and Gabriella alone in the same room as each other. When Gabriella had said goodnight to them both, they went into the kitchen to clean up everything of that day. Both knowing that Gabriella and Troy would be on top of their list.

"I'm worried about her." Isabella confided in Adam. "I can't believe that they did that...especially in front of Sharpay and Taylor. I knew she had got hurt but I never expected it to be this bad. I guess I just hoped that they would forget everything that happened five years ago and get over it you know?"

"I know. I'm sure everything will work out. It's probably just a shock to see each other again." Adam replied. "Gosh, I know that I would be shocked seeing my ex after five years. Especially if we had ended on a bitter note."

"I understand that but...I thought they would both grow up." Isabella told him, slight annoyance was hinted in her voice.

"Well then, you know how much the break-up hurt them both." Adam answered calmly. "I know I never saw them together but from what you tell me, they were in love."

"Very much in love. I remember Troy used to climb up onto Gabriella's balcony just so he could see her when he knew that I would say no because she was doing her homework." Isabella sighed. "They thought I didn't know but I did, and it's not even like they were doing inappropriate stuff. One time, I had heard him come in because he tripped over. I went up because I thought...well they were teenagers you know? Anyway so I was just about to walk in when I heard them just talking. Talking about everything that had happened that day, whether it be about them or other people and it wasn't as if they were gossiping, just sharing their days events." She explained. "I know it must sound boring but I just never expected teenagers to do that."

"Neither and it doesn't sound boring, it shows how much they cared and loved each other. I mean how many teenagers can say they just talked every night instead of doing other stuff?" Adam replied.

"This one can't."

"Either can this one." They laughed softly together. "Look, give them time, I'm sure that both of them will come to their senses and realise that they don't have to fight."

"I will it's just, I was so counting on Troy proposing to Gabriella, them getting their perfect wedding and having kids. Adam, I really thought that they would be married by now." Isabella explained sadly.

"She's only twenty five Izzy." Adam reminded her. "That's quite young nowadays."

"I know that, I do! But seriously Adam, if you had seen those two together when they were a couple, anyone could of seen how in love they were. They had been dating for four years before the fight. Everyone expected what I did, and he's such a sweet boy." A stray tear wandered down her cheek. Carefully Adam wiped her new tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Hey, don't cry sweetie. There's no need to cry." He whispered gently in her ear.

"I know, I know. It's just the stress from the wedding and having to plan everything and then Gabriella coming back, arguing already with Troy." She sighed as the tears came to to a stop.

"You need some rest, it's been a long day for everyone I'm sure." Adam calmly replied.

"But what about-"

"I'll do it. It'll only take me a moment sweetie now go to bed, rest up." He kissed her softly on the lips before she went upstairs rubbing her aching head. Adam smiled and continued washing up before he too went upstairs and into bed.

---

"Get up!" Chad bellowed and pushed Troy off his bed.

A groan came from the other side of the bed and Troy looked up, his eyes still half closed. "What?" He asked grumpily. "I was sleeping."

"I know that dude, I have been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes." Chad replied. "Look, we gotta sort out the gym remember. The new programme that the new principal wants us to do." Chad reminded him.

"What? Can't he just do it himself?"

"Herself." Chad corrected.

"That was a woman?" Troy asked in disbelief as he rolled back on his bed while Chad nodded. "But she looked like a he!"

"So you thought he was gay then?" Chad asked, a confused expression fell upon Troy's face. "Dude, she was all over you!" Chad chuckled at the memory. "Remember she nicknamed you Troy Boy Bolton."

"What!" Troy sat up suddenly. "No she didn't, please say she didn't."

"Oh she did. Very amusing. I wish Mr. Matsui was still here though." Chad sighed.

"Yeah me too if that's what he's or she's calling me." Troy replied as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later and the boys were in Chad's car and off to East High where they were gym teachers and in Troy's case also an English teacher.

"So enjoy yesterday?" Chad asked hesitantly.

"Er...yeah it was alright I suppose, apart from seeing Gabriella occasionally." Troy replied.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe Taylor was right. Maybe you should both just put it in the past." Chad suggested but Troy obviously thought otherwise.

"Hell no! She's done the damage and it can't be fixed, it's beyond broken, I can't forgive her Chad. I've said this before and I'll say it again, I just can't trust her." Troy answered quickly which was followed by a short silence between them, only the radio was heard.

"_And that was Ashley Tisdale with 'Over it', god she just keeps getting better and better don't you think Ted?" _

"_I sure do Frank, but you know what I'm wondering..."_

"_Go on," _

"_I'm wondering how Gabriella Montez still maintains to be the finest thing on this planet." _

"_I will definitely agree with you there, up next Leona Lewis and 'Run'"_

Troy back tracked, did they really just say that? No, they couldn't of but he heard it. He heard it loud and clear. They were talking about Gabriella. How she was still as gorgeous as ever. He couldn't lie, she was even more stunning than before but he just couldn't forgive her. Although, the whole journey was him trying to understand the voices on the radio. No way could he have heard that correctly. It just didn't make sense! Gabriella wasn't famous, although he didn't know what her occupation was so maybe she was famous, he just hadn't heard of her yet. No, the last he heard, she wanted to be a doctor but maybe she lied about that too.

"Yo, Troy!" Chad exclaimed and waved a hand in front of Troy's face. "You there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I just zoned out." Troy replied and followed Chad into the hallways of East High.

East High School had never changed. The school colours were still red and white, they were still wildcats and still had every locker and classroom in the same place. Troy hadn't always wanted to become a teacher, his dream, the dream of his father's and his friends wanted him to be apart of the NBA, and in fact he had. However it was much different than what you expect. It's like when you worship someone, such as a celebrity, but when you finally meet them, they sometimes aren't always what they are cracked up to be. For Troy, the NBA was more about publicity than basketball which is all he wanted to do. So at the tender age of twenty one he quit after only six months of playing. Again, unexpectedly Troy's father, Jack, was happy. He could see that his son wasn't enjoying it and that's all he wanted for his son. Happiness. The NBA just wasn't giving him that.

"Welcome everyone, thank you all for coming in your Summer holidays but a lot of stuff is needed to do and if you get the work over and done with then you can rest afterwards." The new principal, Ms. Barns, said. She was very broad shouldered and her hair was always in a tight bun. Her suits were impeccably neat and her red lipstick, which she could not get away with, was always on her yellow teeth somewhere. "Now, does anyone have any questions?" She asked in her dull voice.

"..."

"Right, well then, I shall leave you to it. If anyone needs help then don't hesitate to ask." Her eyes crossed to Troy and a grin crept to her chubby face. As she dismissed everyone, she tried getting Troy back but he had already run out the door in fright.

"You alright dude, you look a little...shaken up!" Chad laughed loudly and clapped a hand to his back.

"Not funny, she's freakin' weird man." Troy replied as they walked towards the gym. "Can't she just find a man on the internet or something?"

"She's too ancient, she won't know how to use it. But hey! Why don't you help her?" Chad chuckled at his own joke.

"So funny Chad. Just hilarious." Troy said sarcastically. "Jack ass." He muttered.

"Heard that." Chad pushed him but Troy pushed him back and they were soon acting like kids again just pushing each other until Chad ended it by putting Troy in a headlock.

"Okay, I give. I give." Troy put his hands up and Chad released him happily. "Can I just ask what are we meant to do? I mean the gym is perfectly fine."

"Guess just, count how many basketballs, baseballs, softballs, volleyballs..." Chad counted off everything. "That's what we have to do...I think." He added as they entered the gym. "Tay? What you doing here babe?"

"You forgot your snack." Taylor held up a large paper bag.

"I knew I forgot something!" He exclaimed and ran over to her. "What would I do without you?" He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Excuse me, you're not the only people who are in here." Troy reminded them as he walked in.

"Hey Troy." Taylor greeted. "How are you?" She asked while Chad pulled her closer to his waist.

"Yeah pretty good, how about you?" Troy replied, a warm smile on his face.

"Can't complain. So um, you aren't staying here for long...are you?" Taylor asked whilst averting her gaze elsewhere.

"Well according to your boyfriend, we have a lot of balls to count. Plus I gotta sort out my classroom." Troy replied. Taylor nervously giggled and the boys looked at her curiously. "You okay Tay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Taylor asked quickly.

"Because I know you better than that babe, what's wrong?" Chad asked worriedly.

"I'm really sorry Troy." Taylor bit her lip.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?" Troy asked curiously.

"Well, I...the girls and I were just chatting and I told them that I was having to work here today and well...Sharpay had the day off so she said she would come in later." Taylor explained.

"What's so bad about that?" Troy asked.

"Because Gabriella is coming too."

"WHAT!" Troy spat. "Oh bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed and rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry but it's just she asked how East High was, if it had changed and I just asked if she wanted to come along with Shar to check it out. Obviously she said yes but I just, I didn't think. I'm so so sorry." Taylor said.

"It's okay Tay, I'll just avoid her." Troy sighed although a little too late.

"Taylor, we're home!" They heard Sharpay call out loudly, her high heels clicking against the gymnasium floor. "Hey guys."

Sharpay still seemed pretty oblivious to Taylor's plan of separating Troy and Gabriella as much as possible. Of course she saw the tension but she also saw the chemistry that sparked around them. Therefore she just left it to _'nature' _which was how she referred it as.

"Hey Shar." Taylor smiled back weakly.

"Hey Tay." A bubbly Gabriella waved, she walked in and pulled Taylor into a hug. Troy's eyes wandered over her denim skirt that came to her mid-thigh. She wore a strappy light pink with matching pink pumps. He couldn't help it, her legs were still perfectly tanned, her stomach still perfectly toned and, in Troy's opinion, her breasts still the perfect size.

"Hi Chad, I didn't get to see you yesterday, how are you?" Chad crossed his arms and looked over at Troy. Gabriella followed his gaze and the smile slipped off her face as easily as it had come on. "Oh."

"What a lovely way to be greeted." Troy said sarcastically with a smile on his face. "You know if the wind changes you'll be stuck with that face forever." She had been glaring at him and now a scowl added to it. "Although, that might actually be an improvement." He smirked.

"Funny Bolton, is that what you say to all the ladies?" She asked, her arms folded and her hip was popped out.

"No of course I don't, I just say that to lying, cheating whores." Troy replied easily as if it didn't mean anything.

"Didn't your mother tell you that that's rude?" She asked him.

"Didn't your mother tell you that you're a slut?" He shot back coldly.

"No but she did tell me I should of stayed away from stupid bastards with dick written on their heads." Gabriella spat.

"Hmm, funny you didn't though did you?" Troy took a gulp of water with a large smirk.

"That's only because I couldn't see the dick on your forehead, your hair seemed to cover that part up." She replied coldly.

"Yet you always said you liked my hair."

"It was out of pity."

"Oh sure!" Troy exclaimed sarcastically.

"Okay, how about we go to my classroom?" Taylor suggested as she clapped her hands together.

Troy and Gabriella never broke eye contact until he had reached the door. The glare could physically burn a hole in their heads but neither cared about that. It was all about winning, and this time, Troy had come first, come out on top and a smirk appeared on his face when he broke his harsh gaze with Gabriella. Although Gabriella was far from happy. She had lost to Troy and the thought made her feel sick. She was meant to win. Always and forever on top. However this time was very different and a snarl escaped her lips as they reached the hallways.

"Taylor!" Gabriella snapped causing her to jump backwards with fright.

"What?" Taylor asked quietly, her foot back slightly just in case she needed to run.

"You let that_ thing_ win!" Gabriella exclaimed coldly. "I was meant to have the last word, not him!"

"I'm sorry but I had to stop you." A gasp left Gabriella's mouth. "What?"

"Oh my gosh! You're on his side, aren't you! I can't believe this, my best friend is on _his_ side!" She wailed. "Taylor, how could you do this to me?"

"Gabs, I told Troy this yesterday, I am not on any sides. Both of you are my best friends and I plan on keeping that way. Why don't you both just...make up?" Taylor asked, her arms crossed as she already knew the answer.

"No! No way am I making up with that stupid, inconsiderate jackass with a pea for his brain." Gabriella yelled.

"Coming from the big headed, miss know-it-all nerd that can't help but do math problems for fun!" Troy burst through the door making both girls jump.

"Just because I can do them, doesn't mean I like doing them." Gabriella scowled. "Least I got good grades while you maintained a what? D average was it?" She smirked.

"B average actually, least I didn't cry when I got a detention."

"I wasn't crying dumbo!"

"Really? What was the tears spilling out of your eyes then? Happy tears?"

"Just shut up!"

"Is that the best you got?"

"Okay then, fuck off."

"Again, is that the best you got?" Gabriella was about to lunge at him when Taylor quickly stood in between the two.

"Seriously, lets just stop fighting...for a second?" Taylor asked gently.

"Okay then...one." Gabriella replied pushed past Taylor letting her hand collide with Troy's cheek. "That isn't even the best I got, so you be prepared for something a hell of a lot worse." She whispered the threat in his ear as he clutched his now red cheek in pain. He wouldn't show it but she had one hard slap. Gabriella then walked down the hallway with Taylor close behind her. "That'll show that jack ass Troy Bolton what I got." She muttered before entering a classroom.

---

"Did you hear that?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, what was it?" Chad replied. Sharpay just shrugged. "Come on." He gestured to Sharpay to follow, which she did. The two of them left the gym and came just in time to see Gabriella storming off and Troy practically cradling his poor cheek. "Yo hoops, what happened man?"

"She slapped me." Troy replied, revealing the large red mark on the side of his face. He moved his jaw around trying to relieve the numbness that surrounded his cheek.

"Oh, that was what we heard." Chad replied whilst Sharpay examined his cheek.

"Damn, she has one hard throw." Sharpay mumbled.

"Don't you think I know that?" Troy asked rhetorically.

"Sorry Mr. I got slapped and probably taken down by my ex." Sharpay mocked.

"I did not get taken down by her." Troy pointed in Gabriella's direction.

"Oh really? Who had the last word?" Sharpay asked, a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

"Um...well...her."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah well I had the last word back there, you saw it so you can't deny that." Troy defended loudly. "It's not my fault I can't hit a girl, surely you should be happy by that."

"I guess but you still got taken down." Sharpay quickly continued as Troy opened his mouth to speak. "Anyways, I'm going to catch the girls up. Toodles." Chad and Troy watched her walk off before turning to speak to each other.

"You alright man?" Chad asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. God, she's such a bitch." Troy replied, a hand still rubbing at his cheek.

"Look, how about we go out tonight? Shakers?" Chad suggested. "It'll be fun and maybe you'll pick up a girl on your way there." He added with a sly grin.

"Go on then. I need to celebrate the summer starting anyway." He replied with a smile. "Who else would come?"

"Everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Except her."

"Good. I don't need her hanging around trying to be apart of our group again, she can stay at home watching movies with her mum." Chad chuckled.

"Great. Well I'll tell the girls now...except Gabriella." Troy nodded before turning back into the gym as Chad wandered down the hallways to his girlfriend's classroom. As he entered he saw Taylor sorting out her desk, Gabriella putting some books on the shelves and Sharpay filing her nails and blowing at them occasionally. "Hey ladies." He greeted. Chad received smiles from all three even though he hadn't spoken to Gabriella yet, and quite frankly didn't want to.

"Hey babe." Taylor gave him a quick peck on the lips. "What do you want?" Chad gestured to her to come closer so he could whisper in her ear. "Yeah sure, what about you girls? Wanna come out clubbing?" Sharpay stood up immediately.

"Yes!" Chad however winced as Taylor asked out loud although he smiled as Gabriella spoke.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm working." She replied.

"You got a job over here? Aren't you meant to be on a break?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah but still, I want to earn a little more cash. I mean, it's Ruby's birthday soon, I need to get my, mum presents for the shower, then there's the food and stuff. Seriously, and it's only twice a week anyway, six til ten. Nothing really and yet I'm getting paid a good amount." Gabriella explained with a pile of books in her arms.

"Sweet." Chad replied unintentionally.

"Yeah it's pretty good." Gabriella continued to stack the books on the shelves.

"Well we'll have to take you out another night instead then." Taylor told her with a smile.

"Taylor McKessie, when did you ever become such a wild party animal?" Gabriella giggled.

"Well the beast was always inside of me, I just let it loose after high school." Taylor replied before giggling herself.

"Although saying that, you always let that beast come out for me in high school." Chad grinned while nuzzling into her hair making her giggle louder.

"Eww..." Sharpay and Gabriella cringed in unison.

"Too much information Chad." Sharpay told him, her tongue sticking out in disgust.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "Anyway, I'll see you girls later yeah? How about we all grab a cab?" He suggested.

"Sure thing, I'll see if Zeke can come too." Chad nodded before walking out the door leaving the girls to muck around like old times.

**A.N. Hi everyone! I am very sorry that I didn't post this up quicker. I was going to do it on Saturday but I had to do all my homework and coursework because Sunday, I went to see the one and only Chris Brown! He was totally awesome. My friends and I got front row and we touched his hand...I was totally shaking in excitement. Unfortunately, we didn't get the hats and shirt that he threw out! Gosh that would of been so amazing if we did. He was so good, and he can dance so well. Anyway, sorry for my babbling on about Chris Brown, even though he was great! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I worked quite hard on it and checked it about twenty times to hope its to your standards and everything. Thank you all for your reviews, I really do love reading them all so please, please keep them coming. **

**Thank you again guys! Review! **

**Gabriella xx**


	4. Electricity

**You're Mine Forever**

**Chapter 4 – Electricity **

The music pounded in Troy's ears as he drank his second beer at Shakers. The lights flashed, people danced and he could see many yelling at their partners or friends just to ask if they wanted a drink. The group were going through the exact same thing. Taylor was practically screaming in Chad's ear but he still could not hear her. Zeke and Sharpay were dancing or rather grinding on each other in time to the music that bellowed from the massive speakers controlled by the DJ and his decks. Troy, well he just sat there ordering some more beers from the young waitress who had been keeping a watchful eye on him with a flirty smirk written all over her face. She definitely wanted his attention because Troy remembered seeing her with a ponytail in when they first approached Shakers, now her blonde hair was hanging round her shoulders, occasionally being flipped over to the side of her head trying to give off a sexy vibe. It wasn't working for Troy, she was far too fake.

"What's the time!" Taylor shouted at Chad.

"What!"

"The time! What is it?" She screamed whilst sitting next to him.

"I can't hear you!"

"THE TIME! WHAT IS THE TIME!" Very bad timing. As Taylor shouted at full volume, the song changed and there had been a short pause of silence, except the screeching coming from Taylor's direction.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Chad shouted as the music began pumping again, Taylor merely rolled her eyes and looked at Chad's phone which he had just taken out of his pocket.

"God, it's only nine. I thought it was much later than that!" She exclaimed more to herself than to someone direct. "Hey Troy!" She yelled, he snapped his head over to her and lent forward making sure he could catch what she was yelling. "Need another drink?" She asked.

"Um...yeah but I'll get them. What you want?" Troy replied.

"Just get me an apple Martini." She replied. "Thank you!" She bellowed after him, Troy just about heard and smiled off in her direction.

As Troy walked through the dancing crowds, he felt somehow free considering many were squashed up against one another and Troy was sweltering. He put it down to not seeing Gabriella, the whole atmosphere changed when the two were together. It was nothing like it used to be. They used to love being in each others company, it had always felt so natural. Back then, they had shared basically everything! Now, it was very different. Now they merely shared cruel words and nasty scowls. These thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when he reached the bar. A young woman, no more than twenty was rushing around trying to get drinks. She hared around looking for cups or the right drinks.

Shakers was always busy. They were famous for having the best Martini's, cocktails, anything which applied a mixer. Or shaker as they called it, hence the name Shakers. It was always jam packed in Shakers. It was the most popular nightclub and biggest nightclub Albuquerque had so it was bound to bring in the crowd.

As Troy approached the bar, a drunken Sharpay clambered onto him.

"Tr...Troy!" She hiccuped slightly. "Get me...sex on the beach and...and...the Fairy from hell." She ordered, her long manicured finger pointing at him. "Do it." She demanded.

"I will Sharpay, I will." He chuckled. "Haven't you had enough already though?" He asked.

"Of course...of course not." She hiccuped once more. "Zeke and I need more god damn it...oi! Can we get some bloody service over here?" Sharpay screamed, her voice was so loud that everyone heard it, some laughed, some just backed away in fear.

"Sorry." The young bartender said. "What would you like?" She asked almost too quietly.

"Um...can we have one sex on the beach, one fairy from hell..." Troy raised his eyebrows at Sharpay. He must sound like such an idiot right now. "Two beers and an apple Martini please?" She nodded and reached down, although a smash was heard.

"Shit." The bartender muttered. "Um...I'm so sorry but I'll just get someone else to serve you. I'll tell them your order." She ran off whilst tripping over her apron on the way. Troy couldn't help but chuckle. She was either new. Clumsy or just plain stupid. Maybe all three but he didn't really care. His eyes were glued to the next bartender ready to serve them.

She had a white shirt on, her sleeves rolled up, her buttons almost dangerously low yet modest. She had black three-quarter length trousers on and black heels that weren't too high but enough to give her height. Her apron wasn't as long as the other bartender, in fact it went to her knees and her hair was tied up into a ponytail; her curls spilling out. As she walked by a couple of men ogled at her and whistled but she ignored them. Of course, with Troy almost drooling over her, it meant that it could only be one person...

Gabriella.

Immediately she set to work on their drinks, adding different spirits quickly and then shaking skilfully, exactly like she had been taught on her interview. Before Troy had blinked, Gabriella had all their drinks lined up on the bar.

"Um that'll be...eleven dollars, fifty please." Gabriella told him politely. Her head slightly beating along with the music, her head tilted to one side giggling at Sharpay. "Thanks." She told him as Troy handed the money over.

"Er...keep the change." He replied and she looked down at the twenty dollar bill.

"You sure?" She asked cautiously. "Cos, you can't get it once it's gone." She warned.

"I think I am well aware of that." He teased with a smile which she returned. Troy didn't know if it was just the lighting but he was sure that was the first smile she had given to him since they came to Albuquerque.

"Troy!" Gabriella called after him, he swiftly turned around. "Look after Sharpay! And Taylor if she's like that too. Please." She asked and he nodded. Again a toothy grin came at him but again, it could of just been the flashing lights.

Troy went back to his table where Taylor and Chad were occasionally making out on the bench they sat on. He quickly handed them their drinks and started to play on his phone. He really expected much more than this. At least one girl but ever since Gabriella had arrived, he felt no attraction to any other woman. It was like she was a magnetic pull, leading him towards her. However the dislike he had was very powerful and he convinced himself that it was his hate for her confusing him.

As he mucked around on a couple of games, the bartender who had tripped over on her apron came along and crashed down, causing empty glasses to shatter everywhere. She groaned with frustration and Troy chuckled again. He knew it was mean but it was a funny sight. Troy was just about to go help when the person who had been entering his mind in different ways came along with a cloth and tea towel.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." The girl kept saying over and over again.

"Hey, hey, Michelle don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes alright? And I told you to call me Gabby." She smiled and Gabriella continued to pick up the pieces.

"I know, it's just, you're so good Gabby. I've been working here for three weeks. You just started yesterday and that induction day. I wish I was like you." Michelle whined.

"Oh no you don't because then you wouldn't be Michelle. You have a loving boyfriend, friends and family who love you for who you are. Stop putting yourself down so much, go out there and have some confidence. You'll learn quicker than you think." Michelle beamed. "Oh and I won't tell anyone about this."

"Thanks Gabby."

"You're welcome, now go in case someone does come. I'll say this is my fault." Michelle smiled gratefully and ran off behind the bar showing that she was worthy too. Troy couldn't help but smile, the whole bitterness to him wasn't the Gabriella he knew and however much she had hurt him. She was still the kind, considerate girl that he had met those years ago.

---

"Troy!" A very drunk Sharpay yelled as she stumbled over to him. "Troy!" She yelled again.

"Yes Sharpay?" Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, she had been ordering him around all night, not that he wasn't used to it but a drunken Sharpay meant more orders and demands.

"Why did you and Gabby break up?" She asked. "Chad knows. Why can't I know?" She pouted.

"It's just...private Shar." Troy replied, this was going to be one tough evening.

"But Chad knows!" She whined. "I wanna!"

"I don't want to go into details." Troy answered and took a large gulp from his beer. This isn't exactly what he wanted from this evening.

"No fair!" She moaned and started to cry. "I want to know, Gabby would kill me if I...if I brought you up." She said through her tears. "I just want to know."

"Look, Shar, maybe when you're sober okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise." Troy confirmed knowing that she was too drunk to remember the nights events. Before Troy could see if she was okay, Sharpay had gone back to Zeke.

"You know, promise is a big word." He turned around to see Gabriella collecting the glasses.

"I know." He replied whilst taking a quick sip of his drink.

"Well then why do you keep breaking them?" She asked and walked off leaving him very confused.

"Huh?" He asked himself which of course he didn't know why, how could he answer if he was asking himself. It wouldn't work, if he knew the answer then maybe asking himself would be a good idea but in this case it certainly wasn't.

"Troy man! You okay?" Chad asked as he slid into the booth. Like Troy, he wasn't drunk, maybe slightly tipsy but no where near the state Sharpay and Zeke were.

"Yeah I'm alright, how about you?" Troy replied.

"Yeah, all good, all good. Why aren't you up there Troy? I mean plenty of girls have been watching you all night." Chad told him.

"Don't feel like it I guess. My beer and I are very happy together." He answered and held his beer up with a grin.

"But dude! We came out for you. To get some action, remember, we didn't invite Gabster for you." Chad said and used Gabriella's old school nickname that he had always called her back then.

"Did you just say Gabster?" Troy asked curiously.

"No!" Chad lied knowing full well he did. "Why would I. I would only call her that if I liked her...which I don't. Totally on your side dude." Chad covered up quickly, luckily for him Troy let it slide.

"Good but you do realise that Gabriella works here right?" Chad looked around.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's a waitress and bartender kinda girl." Troy replied and watched Chad as he looked at his phone.

"Ten to ten. She'll be off shift soon."

"And you know that how?" Troy asked.

"She told Taylor that she was working tonight from six til ten. I was in the room. Although I swear, I didn't know she worked here!" Chad exclaimed over the music. "Sorry dude, if I knew then we would of gone to Beats.

"Nah, it's alright. I haven't really seen her and anyway, Beats is shit." Troy replied.

"Too true man. Just too true." Chad answered. "Um, I'm going to go dance with Tay, you alright by yourself again?"

"Hey, go dance with your girlfriend. I've been alright all night, I'm sure I'll be fine without you joyous presence." Troy mocked, Chad gave him a look before running onto the dance floor.

Another few minutes went by and Troy had just turned down yet another offer from another girl. It was then he decided that he should just go home. He wasn't exactly having an immense time at Shakers, and the thought of running into Gabriella again with her witty remarks didn't help his decision to stay. So he got up and started to walk to the entrance whilst texting Chad as to his whereabouts. As Troy stepped outside, he let the warm breeze wash over him. He needed it after being trapped in a hot stuffy room. He sighed as he stepped forward waiting for the cab he had recently called.

A light clicking sounded and Troy turned around to Gabriella muttering to herself as she searched for something in her bag.

"You know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself." Troy smirked as she looked up shocked, she obviously hadn't noticed that she was muttering.

"Er...maybe I was muttering to you." Gabriella covered up.

"Whatever, you were always the worst liar. I can read you like a book Gabriella and that is one of your lies." He replied whilst pointing at her.

"How can you read me like a book with what you did five years ago?" Gabriella asked, her voice louder and bolder than before.

"Because you were lying!" Troy exclaimed harshly. "It was obvious Gabriella, I caught you remember?"

"You didn't catch me do anything Troy. If you weren't such a lousy boyfriend then maybe you would of known that!" She shot back knowing full well that he had been her best boyfriend and most likely always would be.

"Me a lousy boyfriend? I don't think so! I did everything for you Gabriella."

"You didn't let me explain though did you?"

"What was there to explain?" He asked. "Seriously, did you think I was stupid or something?"

"No, of course not. Now, however, yes I do." He glared at her with his now darkened eyes.

"You're such a bitch." He muttered.

"Yeah well, that makes two of us then...where are my damn keys!" She yelled and he chuckled gently to himself remembering that she could never remember her keys. She could remember everything else but her keys...now that was something different. Before Troy could say anything, a cab pulled up and both of them went for it.

"I think you'll find this is my cab." Troy told her through gritted teeth.

"Actually, it would be my cab, I called for it."

"I called for mine and considering, you came out after me. I think the first should be mine." He explained to her, a clearly fake smile on his face.

"Yeah but ladies first." She sent a fake smile of her own back to him.

"Where? I don't see any lady." He smirked.

"Very funny Bolton." She replied sarcastically. "Look, let me just get the cab, I am the one who has been working."

"Yeah but I am the one who had to listen to you talking."

"What? A couple of times, oh you poor baby!" She pinched his cheeks and mocked but he slammed his body against hers making a her gasp unintentionally. "Wh...what are you doing?" She stammered.

"Just trying to get into the cab but you seem to be blocking the way." He whispered in her ear.

"Excuse me? Are you both getting in the cab or..." The driver trailed off.

"We'll be in, in a minute." The driver nodded and went back inside the cab.

"What do you mean by...we?" Gabriella gulped.

"Well, I want the cab, you want the cab. We might as well both get it. We're not that far away from one another." He explained lightly brushing his hand over her stomach.

"I would rather wait for my own cab than get in one with you Bolton." She gasped again as his lips brushed against her ear. A spark of electricity ran through her at his touch, once more she involuntary gasped.

"Fair enough."

Before Gabriella could say '_what'_, he had gently pushed Gabriella aside for him to get in the cab...alone. Quickly the cab sped away with Troy in it and Gabriella standing on the pavement, still shaken up slightly from the scene which had unfolded.

"Bastard." She muttered and waited for the second cab to pull up.

---

As Troy's cab sped away, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had not planned that to happen, he was just glad that he hadn't freaked out. When he slammed her against the car, it wasn't because he wanted to get in. No, he just made that up before he kissed her passionately. He may hate her but the passion was definitely still there and he knew that if he wasn't careful, everything would come rushing back again. In fact, he had a slight feeling they already had. It was that, that scared him. His body still tingled from her touch, he still shivered at their closeness, he still craved for something more.

"Get it together Troy." He told himself. "She's just...a girl." He sighed not knowing what to expect next.

**A.N. Wow thank you all so much for the reviews! They are so, so great and I really appreciate them. Although I would love some more. I really like reading your responses to my writing. So a very big thanks to those who are reviewing, you all are totally awesome in many different ways! This isn't exactly the best chapter, I wasn't very happy with it but I couldn't make it any better so I apologize for that. It just didn't turn out the way I wanted. **

**Please could you all try and review. I really love the long ones you write because I have no social life...jokes I have a little one...I hope I do anyway. But even if it's just a couple of words, it's really nice to see if people like it or not. Thank you all and please review...gosh, I sound like a beggar. Sorry about that but review! :)**

**Gabriella xx**


	5. Two Is A Crowd?

**`You're Mine Forever**

**Chapter 5 – Two is A Crowd?**

_Troy lent down and captured Gabriella's lips in a sweet yet passionate embrace. His arms wrapped round her waist securely, her arms pulling him closer as her fingers got tangled in his sandy hair. All the love that they had for one another was being shown through that kiss, everything felt right. _

---

Gabriella shot up from her bed, her hands clutched onto the bedsheets in shock. Had she really just dreamt that? Gabriella hadn't thought of that moment for so long even though it had been a key part to their break-up, she had not dreamed about that memory for four years! A year after their break-up, it was all she could think about. How he had shattered her heart into tiny pieces, leaving her totally heartbroken. Why was she dreaming about this now? Sure, Troy was bound to bring up bad memories but not that kind of memory. It had been a sweet one. One that she had loved, one that made her stomach flutter with butterflies. It was true that it had played it's fair part in their bitter separation but it had still been a wonderful memory that Gabriella had promised, at the time, to herself that she would never forget it. However, she had forgotten. She had broken a promise like he had, although hers could be forgiven, his, his could not.

The hot water spluttered out of the shower head and washed over her petite body. Gabriella threw her head back letting the water wash over her face, soothing her aches and pains. Her memories that she just didn't want to remember were quickly washed away down the drain. Her hands tangled in her hair whilst the shampoo was rinsed out. Twenty minutes later and Gabriella was drying her hair whilst she had a white towel still round her body. Once she had brushed and curled her hair, she got changed into a green dress that came to mid-thigh and applied her make-up.

Taylor had text her early in the morning asking if she wanted to go shopping with her, Sharpay and another girl that Sharpay knew, Gabriella vaguely remembered her name being Nadine. It was the perfect time for Gabriella to get Ruby her birthday present and a few things for her mother's wedding shower. Although, Gabriella was still in a foul mood despite the shower washing some of her frustration away and it was obviously down to Troy Bolton.

Why he had done what he did had been plaguing her mind ever since he drove off in the cab. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of him and to be honest, she didn't know whether or not it was because she was disgusted in him. Or if it was just his effect on her. Gabriella could still feel the tingles running around her, it really was just like electricity but that was being pushed to the back of her mind. No way would she admit that. This was Troy Bolton for god's sake! He wasn't allowed to make her feel this way. Gabriella would certainly not give him the satisfaction.

"Gabby, Taylor's here!" Gabriella heard Isabella call up. "You ready love?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Gabriella sighed. Her blusher brush still in her hand without any blusher on her cheeks. Gabriella was still so caught up in her thoughts about Troy, she didn't even notice when Sharpay entered her room.

"Gabs?" Sharpay asked slightly worried. Gabriella was just staring into the mirror, in a daze, she was so far away Sharpay didn't know if she could bring her back and that was just one glance at her. "Gabby, you okay?"

"..." There was no reply so Sharpay stepped forward and knelt down.

"Gabriella? You alright?" Sharpay asked again, a hand resting on Gabriella's arm. This snapped Gabriella back into reality, brought her to the real world. Quickly she turned her head to Sharpay's confused and concerned face.

"Huh? Oh hi Sharpay, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she continued with her make-up, the blusher being placed on her cheeks.

"Um, I just came up to get you. You feeling okay?" Sharpay replied and stood up.

"Yeah I feel fine." Gabriella smiled. "Why?"

"It's just...you were kind of in the land of the fairies when I came in." She answered softly.

"Oh, I was just thinking about things. You know what I need to get today." Gabriella lied.

"Right, okay then." Sharpay stared at her suspiciously, she was sure it was something more but decided that she wouldn't press with the matter. Gabriella was sweet, kind hearted and all together a beautiful person, inside and out. However at certain times, Gabriella could be as mean and bitchy as she wanted. Just like any other girl was but because her general personality wasn't cruel or mad on an every week basis, it kind of got bottled up. Her emotions would finally then release themselves in pure fury. Even Sharpay was scared.

"Okay, I'll just grab my purse and then we can head off." Gabriella beamed.

"Cool." Sharpay smiled back leaving the worry in the back of her mind just like Gabriella had with her feelings towards Troy.

---

Being in a car for an hour can certainly be uncomfortable, especially when you could halved that time altogether and been in it for only fifteen minutes. Yet Sharpay had insisted on going to Albuquerque's biggest shopping centre. It had eight levels and was jam packed with the latest fashion accessories and clothings. Sure, when it came to the stores, they had a lot more, were a lot bigger and probably a lot nicer however Gabriella, Taylor and Nadine had told Sharpay how happy they would of been just to be in their normal shopping mall but Sharpay had retaliated and complained to them of how common that centre was and she couldn't be around... _"Common folk." _

"Sharpay? I thought you said we were going to a shopping mall! Not a bloody basketball centre." Taylor whined as Sharpay parked the car in the centre's parking area.

"We are, but I know for certain that all the spaces will be taken since it is twelve o'clock. I'm just logically thinking, I mean seriously, we would of gone around that car park for hours trying to find a space." Sharpay replied as she got out the car, slowly followed by the other girls.

"I hope you're right Shar, I don't want to walk there and find a parking space right in front of the mall." Nadine warned her. "Or there will be hell to pay." Gabriella and Taylor giggled.

Nadine was a five foot five, twenty-six year old photographer. She worked with Sharpay as Sharpay was the fashion adviser in Albuquerque's most prestigious magazine. "Glamorous". She was rather pale but had long, straight auburn hair that shone in the light. She had the personality similar to Taylor's, he fiery nature, her brains and her kindness. However, Gabriella had a lot more in common than she thought.

"So you work with Sharpay then?" Gabriella asked as they made their way to the mall.

"Oh yes, I'm the photographer there." Nadine replied with a large smile on her face.

"No way! I'm a photographer too!" Gabriella squealed.

"Really?" Gabriella nodded. "Wow, what kind of work do you do?"

"Well I mainly focus on models, probably a lot like yourself, although I go around a lot, I don't work for a particular company, I just take photos for anyone who needs me but I do do a lot for Abercrombie and Fitch." Sharpay suddenly stopped.

"You're a photographer, for Abercrombie and Fitch?" She asked slowly and squealed loudly when Gabriella nodded. "That is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor?" Taylor questioned.

"I did, but when I moved to New York, I met a bunch of fascinating people. They were taking still art and stuff. Well I tried a class and after a month or so, I asked if I could change my options. So instead of science and all, I did photography and art. Oh plus drama too." Sharpay repeated her actions once more, holding an arm out, preventing Gabriella from continuing forward.

"So you did drama in university?" Sharpay slowly asked.

"Yes, I thought that I would be able to tell them how to pose, get the confidence they needed if I knew about it myself. Drama was the first thing that came to my mind and it worked." Gabriella explained.

"Gabriella, you never cease to amaze me." The girls giggled and soon were in the mall. "See, that wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Speak for yourself Sharpay, I knew I shouldn't of worn my heels." Nadine whined.

"Wimp, you don't see Gabriella and I moaning and we're wearing heels." Sharpay replied.

"Yeah but I'm sure Nadine doesn't have to wear heels as much as you and I do Shar."

"What does that mean?"

"Shar, stop kidding yourself, we're small...a lot smaller than you like to believe." Gabriella told her, she pursed her lips slightly to stop her from laughing.

"Whatever, lets just...go shopping." Sharpay strutted off leaving the three girls to giggle to themselves.

---

"Hoops! Think fast!" Chad threw the ball quickly letting Troy's reactions to do the rest. Luckily they worked their magic and Troy caught it easily. "Damn, nice catch dude."

"Well what can I say?" Troy replied cockily. "So anyway, are we going to have lunch in the mall?"

"Dude, where else would we go? They have the best turkey sandwiches there." Chad answered making Troy chuckle loudly.

"Of course, how could I forget? When Zeke getting back?" Troy asked. "He was only getting some water."

"Don't know but he better hurry his ass up. I'm hungry!" Chad whined as his stomach growled loudly. "Hang in there big guy." He patted his stomach and looked up at an amused Troy.

"Well, I'll be happy just as long as I don't bump into Gabriella." Troy sighed whilst clasping his hands together and letting his head rest on them as he laid back.

"Don't worry, the girls have gone out shopping today." Chad replied.

"Chad, you do realise that we're going to a mall right?" Troy told him, nerves erupted in his stomach. What if he did see her? What should he do?

"Yeah but Taylor never goes to that mall unless it's Christmas or something special, like my birthday." Chad answered. "Plus, we'll see a purple Audi with 'Ta9 4 Chad' written on her number plate."

"I sure hope you're right man. I don't think I can face seeing her again."

In all honesty, there was that tiny part of Troy that wanted to see her again, but he shook that away and focused on staying away from her. He was still confused and a bit flustered from last night. He hadn't let a gap go between them and where her arm had rested on his for that split second, sparks and gone up and down his arm, electricity running through his veins. For that split second, they were back in high school again. It was like high school just before Troy would grab Gabriella and-

"Hoops! Lets go man." Chad interrupted his thoughts and ushered him to follow himself and Zeke to the exit of the basketball court. Troy stood up slowly and shook his head. _'I shouldn't be thinking about her.' _He thought to himself and jogged over to catch up with his friends.

"So, I saw Gabriella last night."

_'Thanks Zeke, thanks a whole bunch.'_ Troy thought before saying, "yeah, she was working there that night."

"She looked like she was doing a pretty good job." Zeke replied.

"Yeah, and I love Taylor and all, she's the only girl for me but man did Gabriella look fine. In a brotherly-sisterly kind of way..." Chad answered awkwardly.

_'Trying to forget about her here. Hello! Can you not hear me? Of course not, this is in my head.' _

"And I went over asking for a drink, and she totally made it like a little show with the shaking and stirring and throwing drinks around." Zeke replayed. "She was totally awesome."

_'You guys are so not my best friends anymore. You suck at this job.' _

"I know she hurt you man but she's still the Gabriella we know and I am totally on your side but can I at least be civil to her?" Chad asked desperately. "I still love her as a sister you know?"

_'As a sister? Whatever, I bet you want to get into her pants. Oh god, did I just say that? Chad and Gabriella? No way! I would not let him touch her...why do I even care!' _

"Troy?" Zeke asked, slightly confused at how quiet Troy had become.

_'Shit, I'm jealous. No, no I can't be. She could go fuck Brad Pitt for all I care...who am I kidding? She can't fuck some random guy...definitely not Brad Pitt, he's an asshole. Although maybe I would get Angelina, then again she isn't as pretty as Gabriella and probably not as sweet. Damn it Troy get a grip on yourself!' _

"Troy!" Chad exclaimed, clicking his fingers in front of Troy's face. "Damn, he's either turned deaf and blind in a blink of an eye or he's thinking about something really hard."

"I have a feeling it may be the latter on this one." Zeke rolled his eyes at Chad's theories.

_'I can't like her. I won't like her. She can't be forgiven, never ever ever will she ever be forgiven...ever.' _

"Oi, hoops!" Chad shouted which made Troy literally jump back into reality.

"Huh? What? Lunch? Sandwich." Troy quickly replied and blushed slightly with embarrassment while Chad and Zeke doubled over in laughter.

"I think we know what he was thinking about then." Zeke chuckled.

"Yeah, what he's having for lunch, and Tay says I'm bad." Chad replied and clapped a hand to Troy's back. "Oh you do make me laugh Troy." Troy let out a nervous laugh.

_'Okay they didn't suspect anything. Good but I have got to stop talking to myself in my head! Okay I'll turn it off in one...two...three...' _Troy thought as he stepped into the air conditioned mall. _'Damn this thing, it won't shut off! Where's is the emergency exit with this brain? I need to turn me off. Shut up! Shut up! No use. I'll just talk to Chad and occupy myself.' _

"Where we going then?" Troy asked.

"Sandwiches." Chad replied with a lick of his lips.

"Where else? The salad bar?" Zeke replied sarcastically making Chad burst into more laughter.

"The salad bar!" He exclaimed with chuckles. "That's a very good one Zeke, I knew I was friends with you guys for a reason." Which earned him hits in the back of the head from Zeke and Troy who were stifling their own laughter. "Ouch, I guess that means I'm paying then does it?" The boys nodded their heads and Chad groaned. "You know, salad isn't actually that bad." Zeke raised his eyebrows. "So I've heard."

"Just get three turkey sandwiches you tight wad." Troy ordered him and he nodded his head with another groan. "We'll go find a table."

---

"Hey look it's Zeke and Troy." Sharpay said with a mouthful of salad. "Guys! Come over here!" She shouted causing many customers to stare.

Gabriella looked up from her food and mentally groaned. '_This can't be happening.' _She thought to herself.

_'Oh crap! Chad I am going to kill you.' _

---

"Excuse me for just one moment, I need to go to the bathroom." Gabriella faked a smile and before anyone could reply, she had rushed off.

"Yeah, I need to er...go to the bathroom too." Troy mumbled and stood up.

"Troy Bolton! You better not go starting another fight with her." Taylor warned him. "Because if you are..." She threatened.

"Tay, do you really think I want to be near _her_." Troy asked rhetorically before walking towards the bathrooms. "Near her, yeah whatever. Can't a guy go to the bathroom in peace?" He muttered under his breath.

"Wow, so lonely that you have to talk to yourself. How ironic." Gabriella stated as she walked by.

"And how would that be ironic Montez?" Troy asked bitterly.

"Well East High's basketball hot shot is meant to have friends galore right? So of course it's ironic that now six years after high school, your only friend is yourself. Funny how things change like that." Gabriella replied as she teased him, her arms were crossed and a smirk fell across her face.

"Yeah well some things change and some don't. You changed for the worse but then again, you're still that same old nerd that everyone hated." He smiled.

"What?"

"That's right! Everyone at school hated you because you dated me." He told her cockily and smiled as she looked somewhat hurt. "What did they used to say when they were around me? Oh yeah, three is a crowd. They didn't want you hanging out with them. Sorry to be the one to tell you but you can't go through life thinking you were popular...like me."

"I...just...and you..." Gabriella stuttered making Troy chuckle with glee.

"Cat got your tongue? Strange, you never are at loss for words. Everyone just wanted you to shut up." Troy continued.

"Shut up Troy!" She exclaimed. "You aren't so perfect either you know! Who was the one that helped you through your finals every year when basketball ran your life? Who was the one to tell your parents that you had crashed their car? Who was the one that did everything for you!" She yelled, thankfully for both of them, no one was around the bathrooms which made her voice echo even more. Troy jumped back from her sudden outburst, shock and guilt on his face.

Silence followed after she had stopped shouting at him. Troy saw her chest rise up and down out of fury. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes dark. Troy had never seen anyone so angry and so god damn sexy. It was then he took his chance. The one thing that he told himself not to do.

Swiftly he took her in her arms and crashed his lips onto hers, one hand round her waist, the other tangled in her dark curls. Maybe two wasn't a crowd like they had thought.

**A.N. I know it is late and I apologize but I tried so hard for this chapter and it still is not up to my standards. Ahhh, it was making me go crazy! I kept re-writing this chapter over and over again, I wanted to get them more...together if that makes any sense at all. Thank you for all your reviews! Please, please, keep them coming because I love reading your comments. They are and you are all awesome. Save this story, save a pomegranate, save some paper and review! **

**Gabriella xx**


	6. Confusion

**You're Mine Forever **

**Chapter 6 – Confusion **

"_How could you Troy?" Gabriella asked, tears glistening her eyes. _

"_Me? I've not done anything. Why did you have to...I can't believe you Gabriella." Troy cried out, his eyes were dark and angry. His fists were clenched and teeth were gritted. _

"_Troy! I don't know what you are talking about!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I haven't done anything, but you, you broke it. You broke everything!" _

"_Don't act like the victim Gabriella. I'm the one who is hurt, you, all you did was..." _

Gabriella shot up from her bed for the second time in a row. This time it was the start of their break-up. Everything had changed that day and Gabriella had convinced herself that it was a good change. She didn't need Troy in her life, he was, as she had told her mother, a waste of good space. She told herself that she deserved so much better than Troy. She had told Troy that! Her feelings for him were real and always had been. Sometimes her heart would whisper in her ear and tell her that they never left. That they were always and would forever stay there. However her head told her otherwise. He had destroyed everything in her heart, made it impossible for her to trust another man. After Troy, her head would always overrule her heart no matter what, which was why, when Troy had pulled her into his arms, she didn't kiss back.

---

_Troy's lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. At first, Gabriella was shocked, Troy was kissing her again. Then she began to enjoy it, her lips slightly moving with his. Soon her head interrupted and she pushed Troy back forcefully. The slap seemed to echo around the small area they were confined to and Troy's shocked and confused face was all that Gabriella could see. _

"_What are you thinking?" Gabriella growled. "You can't just kiss me Troy and think I'll go weak at the knees." _

"_I never said you would." He replied smartly, he had a red mark on his face but he hadn't tried to cradle it like before. Sure, it hurt like hell but he wouldn't let Gabriella see that. Now, he had to be the stronger one since he had put himself in that position. _

"_Oh but you were thinking it, I know it." Gabriella returned unpleasantly.  
_

"_I wasn't thinking anything of the sort." Troy stepped closer to her. "I merely wanted to show you what you were missing darling." A smirk covered his face. _

"_Of course you did, are you sure you just wanted to...taste me again?" Gabriella smirked back, his words as a youth when he was horny and in class would always be 'I just want to taste you...please.' Gabriella would always push him away wanting more. Her teasing drove him wild and she knew that somewhere she would still have that power. _

"_Hmm, maybe I do." The gap between them was becoming smaller and smaller. Gabriella hadn't expected that. She just thought a glare would be his retaliation, maybe a couple of cold words, the total opposite of what he was doing now. _

"_Wh...what are you doing?" Gabriella stuttered. _

"_Just want to...taste you." He accentuated his words, he licked his lips as he bent down, whispering in her ear. "Of course, you don't want that though, do you?" With that, he walked off leaving a stunned and almost shaken Gabriella. _

_--- _

It had been sufficiently awkward after that for Gabriella. When she returned to the table, Troy still had his satisfied smirk on her face. Her eyes never wandered up, they just stayed on her salad that had yet to be eaten. For the rest of the day, she hadn't said much, the girls had noticed but didn't question anything. Gabriella had just got what she needed and left, she didn't want to do anything but lie in bed, watching her favourite chick flicks and eat ice-cream.

Today was Ruby's birthday and Gabriella was utterly exhausted. Everything was going to be total mayhem and Gabriella knew it. Ruby would invite all her friends round and they would be spread all around the house. Isabella would be mainly in the kitchen preparing the biggest feast known to man and Grace would always rearrange the presents in height order, it didn't matter who's birthday it was, she would always do it anyway. Gabriella knew that Tyler and herself would get pushed into being Ruby's slaves for the day by using, _'But it's my birthday'_, followed by the famous Montez pout that only the girls seemed to inherit.

Slowly but surely, Gabriella lifted herself up and dragged herself out of the warm comfort of her bed. '_This is going to be one hell of a long day'_, she thought to herself before turning on the hot water for a bath. If anything, she needed one after the past three days had been torture for her. Gabriella couldn't deny it, she absolutely loved being back in Albuquerque, sure it hadn't been her birthplace but it was her home town all the same and nothing could stop her from coming back. Not even Troy. Although it would of made her visit so much nicer with him out of the picture. That was from her head, her heart was screaming something different altogether but that wasn't important right now. What was important, was the fact that Gabriella needed to chill out and relax, give herself some me time. Make room for herself. Surely they would let her have that.

"Gabby?"

Obviously not.

"What?" A, now, slightly irritated Gabriella asked.

"We're opening the presents soon and we need the whole family down here." Tyler replied.

"I'm in the bath, can't it wait?" Gabriella splashed around making sure that he knew she wasn't joking.

"Well Ruby says you need to come down because it's her birthday." Tyler answered in an already bored tone.

"Fine." Gabriella sighed. "Tell her I'll be down in a minute."

Okay, so Gabriella lied. She walked down in a pair of skinny jeans and plain white T-shirt and into the living room...twenty minutes later. Her hair was in a messy bun and with a sigh, she collapsed onto the nearest arm chair that was free.

"Sorry," Gabriella said plainly as she received a glare from Ruby.

As expected, her presents were neatly aligned around her in height and colour order. Grace had done a mighty fine job, Gabriella couldn't deny and smiled at the young child as she bounced around waiting for Ruby to open her presents. Grace was a lot like Gabriella. She was kind, considerate and a total neat-freak. Grace also looked like Gabriella too with her dark hair, only Grace's was to her shoulders, they were naturally curly and her eyes were large and very dark, like pure chocolate.

"Open them Ruby! Open them!" Grace practically shouted and watched in awe at the presents she received.

Five minutes later and Ruby was down to her last present. "Oh my gosh! Gabby thank you so, so much!" Ruby screamed and jumped on Gabriella. "I love them, it's the exact one I wanted!" Gabriella smiled and helped her sister place the red diamond necklace with the letter 'R' on it. "Please tell me it's real?"

"Would I ever get you anything fake?" Gabriella feigned hurt in her voice before Ruby had lunged at her again.

"Oh my god! It's real!" She screamed.

"Hey, mine isn't the last present you know." Gabriella grinned mischievously.

"Huh? What do you mean, yours was the only present left." Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Sorry Ruby, I forgot to put it with the others." Adam stood up and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Thanks." Ruby took it from him expecting more jewellery although she gasped and pulled out some keys. "No way." She whispered. "Is this...?" She asked hesitantly.

"Go outside and maybe you'll understand." Gabriella told her. Ruby didn't need telling twice and without hesitation ran out the door, when she screamed with joy, the others followed. "You like?" Gabriella asked.

"Do I like? I absolutely love!" Ruby bounced up and down. "This is so cute!" She ran over to the small cream convertible 'beatle' with a black roof. "I can't believe this!" She exclaimed. "Who do I thank?"

"All of us. It's a family present." Isabella beamed. "Gabby helped us pick out the car. Grace picked out the colour, Tyler told us how to give it to you and we bought it." She added.

"Oh wow! Thank you all so much! This is so the very best birthday ever!" She exclaimed. "Wait til Anna and the others hear about this!" She squealed.

---

One week later and Gabriella had yet to see her friends again. Everyone had just been so pre-occupied that they couldn't see each other. Not just that but it was only a week and a half until the wedding which meant Gabriella needed all the help she could get. She had to get the bridesmaid's dresses sorted, the caterer to confirm he was coming, the seating plan, the priest, everything! She promised herself that she wouldn't call them unless they were needed. Gabriella didn't want to bother them but desperate times called for desperate measures and Gabriella was certainly desperate as she asked Taylor to round up everyone. That everyone included Troy.

"It's okay honey, we're here." Sharpay lunged forward and pulled Gabriella into a bone crushing hug. "Just don't over do yourself okay?" Gabriella nodded, slightly confused at her friends actions.

"Okay?" Gabriella replied more as a question than an actual answer.

"Hey Gabs." Taylor stepped in. She was followed by Zeke, Chad, Nadine and, of course, Troy.

"Bolton." Gabriella greeted with her arms crossed an in a very business like manner.

"Montez." Troy growled and before Gabriella could step a side, he had already barged his way through.

"Please, come through." She said sarcastically and practically slammed the door shut. As she walked in, her gaze or should I say glare, immediately fell upon Troy. He too glared back however a cough from Sharpay broke them apart.

"Gabby, can Sharpay and I help you in the kitchen? You know the guys can...pick out...can pick out what channel they are going to watch." Taylor replied and rolled her eyes as the guys jumped at the opportunity to do nothing.

"Okay, I thought we should do the bridesmaid dresses first. What do you think?" Gabriella asked as she bit her lip.

"Yeah sure whatever, now tell us what happened a week ago." Sharpay waved a hand before she looked expectantly at Gabriella with wide eyes.

"Huh? We went out all together, remember? You were there Shar." Gabriella replied, confusion very evident in her soft spoken voice.

"I know that bit!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I want to know what happened when you went to the bathroom."

"Um Shar, that's a little...weird. Don't you think?" Gabriella scrunched her nose up.

"I don't want to know what you did! I want to know what happened!" Sharpay corrected with all her interest showing on her face.

"What in the pepper's name are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, one hand resting on her hip, the other on the counter.

"She's talking about the kiss Gabby!" Taylor cut in. "The kiss that_ you_ had with Troy!"

"What? You...how...I mean, you saw that?" Gabriella stuttered, a gasp escaped her lips and her hand flew to in front of her mouth. "How?"

"Well, you were taking your time so I decided to go check up on you." Sharpay explained. "When I got there, I saw you kissing and left so I didn't disturb you." A large grin formed on her face. "I knew you two still had feelings for each other. I mean, it's just so obvious!"

"What!" Gabriella blurted out. "I do not feel anything for that...that bastard apart from hate. Very, very strong hate. _He_ kissed _me_ and _I _pushed _him_ off, simple as."

"Ah, but _you_ seemed to kiss _back_ when I was there." Sharpay pointed out with a cheeky smirk on her face and in the same tone. "In fact, I would go as far as to say you were enjoying it."

"No way. Not happening, ever. Troy and I are over. We were over five years ago and will always be over. I don't like him one single bit." She crossed her arms, feeling somewhat satisfied with her answer.

"I never said anything about liking _him_. I said you were enjoying the _kiss_ and from that answer, I can now confirm my thoughts."

"What?" Gabriella asked. "Stop twisting my words."

"I'm not." Sharpay replied.

"Look, Gabs everyone can see that sparks are flying everywhere!" Taylor exclaimed. "The chemistry is still there, we can see it even if you can't."

"Oh there's sparks alright and I hope they burn him." Gabriella answered before pushing past them to get a drink from the fridge. "He's nothing to me anymore. He gets under my skin and makes me just so...so-"

"Horny?" Sharpay suggested.

"No."

"Turned on?"

"No, so-"

"Unbelievably hot that you want to rip all your clothes off and make rough sex to him and it doesn't matter where you are?"

"Sharpay! No! I was going to say angry!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, but you still want to have sex with him." Sharpay gladly took the cup of tea that had been handed to her and sipped it with a grin on her face.

"Shut up!"

"Look Gabs, you really need to talk...like properly. No arguing, no fighting, just a nice civil talk about your past." Taylor told her strongly.

"Hell no! I refuse to break down in front of him." Gabriella answered.

"What actually happened Gabs?" Sharpay asked curiously, they had been trying to pry it out of Troy for five years now. Quite frankly, it had been driving the girls insane not knowing the truth. Troy and Gabriella had been so great together and were predicted to be the first to get married. Yet here they were at each other's throats for a reason that only a small group of people knew.

"Long story." Gabriella replied.

"We have all day and night Gabs, please tell us. Maybe it'll give us at least some insight on what is going on between you two." Taylor pleaded. "Chad knows hence the reason he isn't the same around you, although you might of noticed that."

"Oh no, I noticed. I just didn't want to believe it you know? Chad was always my older brother figure. The one to protect me when Troy couldn't. Now Troy's turned him against me." Gabriella sighed sadly. "I never thought it would come to this, I though my life would be so different. I expected to be with Troy, maybe even have a family by now but it's just so confusing, everything that is going on. My mind gets distracted from the wedding with my anger for him. I haven't slept properly because I keep thinking of the break-up. This is why I left! It hurt to be around him. To see him. As soon as I saw him at my mum's party, I wanted to rip his head off and cry my eyes out." Gabriella confessed, her eyes stinging from the tears she was holding back.

"Honey, I think you should tell us. I mean, have you told anyone?" Sharpay asked as she pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"No, I told my mum a little bit of the story but I didn't want to go any further." Gabriella replied quietly.

"Sharpay's right, it's not good to bottle it all up. This isn't just me and Sharpay being nosy anymore, this is...pretty much for your health Gabs. I bet you that you'll feel better once you've let it all out." Taylor told her gently as she rubbed her back soothingly.

"I guess you guys are right." Gabriella pulled away from the hug. "I know that it's bad to bottle everything up but that's who I am. I really want to tell you guys, but I don't think I can." Gabriella sobbed. "It's too hard." A lone tear wandered down her face.

"We're here when you're ready Gabby." Taylor replied comfortingly. "We'll always be here for you."

**A.N. Thank you all so, so much for all your reviews! I really do appreciate every single one of them. So it's getting closer to the truth of their break-up, trust me when I say it will be very, very soon. Who knows? Maybe in the next chapter...**

**A little message from Jenny, a.k.a SoSneakernight. Her stories won't be posted for a while since she is in America visiting her family. She isn't taking her computer because it's too big and she broke her laptop. Here's a little message from her which I am quoting...**

"**Sorry to all those who read my stories 'Forgive and Forget' and 'Silenced', due to unfortunate circumstances I can't continue my story for a bit but don't worry I'll return soon and give you updates hopefully as frequently as I can. I'll write them down on a bit of paper so you might end up having like five chapters put up at a time. Thank you all and don't take me off alerts because I won't be away for long. Sorry again and thank you so so much! Bye Jenny xx" **

**So that was her little message. Please continue your reviewing because they totally rock and I might reach 100 soon and I haven't even got to chapter eight, nine and ten yet! They really are awesome and so are you guys. Thanks again and save a homeless sports bag that ends up getting stolen by young people who then rip it to shreds, your reviews do so much for them...hehe, :P**

**Gabriella xx**


	7. You're Like Marmite

**You're Mine Forever **

**Chapter 7 – You're Like Marmite**

"_What is your problem Troy? Why can't you just believe me!" Gabriella shouted, tears cascading down her cheeks. _

"_My problem is you Gabriella! You've caused nothing but trouble for me." Troy bellowed back, his own eyes glistening with tears. "I thought you were my everything." He whispered. _

"_I am, I want to be." Gabriella stepped forward but he pushed her away. _

"_Too little, too late." Troy said softly. _

_--- _

Gabriella bolted up from the couch. What was wrong with her? Why was she dreaming about this? In fact, Gabriella would say it was a nightmare, it was getting ridiculous. She had only slept for a few hours, she needed a nap after all the planning she had been doing that day but, now, she was really regretting that decision. A arm flew up to her head and a groan escaped her mouth.

"You okay Gabs?" Taylor asked, her voice full of concern as well as her expression.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gabriella replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Chad stood over her, he too was worried.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?" Gabriella asked.

"You were, like fidgeting in your sleep and mumbling a bit." Sharpay replied as she bit her lip.

"Plus you almost fell off the couch when you shot up." Zeke added.

"Just had a...nightmare." Gabriella weakly smiled in their direction. Her gaze met Troy's who was staring at her intently. Quickly she averted her gaze from him on to her clasped hands. "I'm fine, really." She assured them all and stood up. "I'm just going to get a drink."

---

"I'm worried about her." Sharpay whispered. "That's not like Gabriella at all."

"I know what you mean, she isn't...that quiet." Zeke continued as he looked into the kitchen where Gabriella stood over the sink not doing anything.

"I don't think this is the first time either." Taylor replied.

"It isn't." The group snapped their heads to the door where Isabella and Adam stood. "Let me guess, she told you it was a nightmare?" They nodded their heads slowly. "Thought so." Isabella quietly replied.

"She seemed to be having a lot of nightmare's these days." Adam told them. "Always starts in the same way with the fidgeting sleep-talking, always ends in the same way..."

"Her always jolting up from where ever she's sleeping." Isabella continued. "I'm guessing she hasn't said anything to you guys then?" A small bit of hope layered in her gentle voice.

"No, this is the first time we've seen it happen." Chad replied.

"But she's been in dazes before." Sharpay added. "We're worried."

"So are we, I think-" Isabella quickly stopped talking as the kitchen door opened.

"Make it obvious why don't you?" Gabriella told them. "Hi mum, hey Adam." She greeted with the same watery smile she had given the others.

"Hey love, you okay?"

"Yeah, we sorted everything out for you. Hope you agree with them."

"Of course I'll agree, I trust your judgement." Isabella beamed at her eldest daughter.

"Um, we were thinking Gabs, that we would all go out for dinner tonight. Since you worked so hard." Taylor suggested.

"I don't know..." Gabriella trailed off, her eyes slightly flickering towards Troy's direction.

"Oh come on Gabs!" Sharpay exclaimed. "It'll be fun."

"Go on Gabby, I'm sure you'll have a great time with your friends." Adam told her sweetly. "I'll give you some money if you want."

"No need Adam, we're going to pay for her. It's a treat for you Gabs, after all you need a break." Zeke answered. "It's just dinner." Gabriella sighed in defeat.

"Fine." A few cheers came from the girls. "But you're not paying for me." She demanded. "I'll go get changed." Gabriella walked off upstairs whilst the gang sat patiently in the living room.

"We're not letting her pay." Taylor spoke out when she knew Gabriella wasn't there. "Chad, you'll get the bill before it reaches the table okay?" He nodded slowly knowing not to argue with his girlfriend. "Good, um, who's car will she go in?"

"She can go with us." Sharpay suggested.

"But I'm in your car!" Troy whined loudly which caused him to receive harsh glares from the girls.

"Grow up Troy!" Sharpay shouted. "Just make up with her already." This made him scoff loudly.

"The day I make up with her is the day you dress up as a pumpkin screaming _'I love Troy Bolton_' on the top of your lungs, around Wal-mart." Troy replied.

"Don't you-" Sharpay started but Taylor quickly got up and stood between them.

"Lets not do this here." She ordered sternly. "This is someone else's home and it's rude. Troy, you can go in the car with Chad."

"But babe, there is only two seats!" Chad exclaimed, oblivious to her plan.

"I know that, I'll go with Sharpay and Zeke, how does that sound?" Taylor asked which received a few nods and mumbles. "Good, now can we just stop fighting."

"See, this is what happens when Gabriella's around. She's not even here and we're fighting because of her." Troy argued. "Can you not see this?"

"Troy David Alexander Bolton, I will slaughter you if you talk about my best friend like that. You may be a best friend too but that does not mean you can bad mouth any of my ones. Got it?" Sharpay growled in his face, her teeth were gritted and a manicured finger pointed at him, occasionally poking him in the chest.

"Sorry, I'll stop." He replied in a monotone. Sharpay knew this was all she was going to get out of Troy and stepped back letting him rub his chest where Sharpay had harshly poked him.

---

Glares were shared across the table as Troy and Gabriella started their glare competition. Sharpay and placed them opposite each other. That was just one big mistake.

"Ouch," Troy muttered as Gabriella "accidentally" kicked him in the shin. "Bitch."

"Asshole." Gabriella muttered back coldly. Their glares burning holes in each other's heads.

"Hi, I'm Sandy and I'll be your waitress for this evening, would you like any drinks?" A very happy blonde bounced up to them.

"Yes, could we have, two coke's, one beer and three white wine's please." Sharpay ordered.

"We have many wines to choose from, shall I get you the menu for them?" Sandy asked.

"No thank you, just get us some Echo...please." Sharpay demanded strongly and the waitress walked off feeling a little more intimidated than when she first begun.

"Nice Shar, scare the poor girl before we even have our food." Gabriella teased.

"Nah, your face did that all by itself." Troy laughed whilst Gabriella continued to glare at him.

"Troy, how about you shut the hell up yeah?" Sharpay told him through gritted teeth but kept he sweet voice.

"Sure!" Troy replied in the same tone.

"Anyway, what else do you need for the wedding Gabby?" Taylor asked interrupting yet another fight that was brewing.

"Oh, I think that's pretty much it actually. Just the finishing touches like the seating plan but other than that, we're done." Gabriella replied with a relieved smile.

"Awesome, is your mum getting a band?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"No, in fact she wanted me to ask you about that Shar, how would you feel if you sung at my mum's wedding?" Gabriella asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Totally, she loves your voice and wants you to sing some of her favourite songs, in fact she wants you to sing her down the aisle." Sharpay was beaming with joy. "Plus, she wants you to do one of your duets with Ryan when he comes down."

"Oh, wow!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

"So, you want to do it?" Gabriella asked already knowing the answer.

"Do I? Of course I do! It would be an honour, I can't believe she wants me to sing her down the aisle." Sharpay squealed.

"What about Ryan? Do you think he'd be up to it?" Gabriella asked. She hadn't seen Ryan for years and didn't know much about him after they all separated, he was coming back to Albuquerque in a couple of days from travelling with his girlfriend.

"Most likely, he sings at a few places as he travels, I'll go call him now though." Sharpay replied and stood up with her pink mobile to a secluded corner so she could call her twin brother.

"What about you Gabs? I though your mum wanted you to sing." Taylor mentioned.

"She did, she does but I can't be maid of honour and sing her down the aisle without looking like a complete fool can I?" Gabriella told her.

"I don't know, you walking makes you look like a fool." Troy shot out as he fiddled with the cutlery.

"I-"

"Okay, here are your drinks. Two coke's?" Chad and Zeke put their hands up since they were driving. "Three wines?" Gabriella and Taylor pointed to themselves and Sharpay's place. "So I guess that makes this beer yours then." Sandy put the beer in front of Troy. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, we'll have two margarita pizza's, one lasagne, one pasta and salad and two pepperoni pizza's please." Zeke ordered.

"Alright, would any of you like any extra spices or herbs on your dishes?" She asked.

"Er, yeah could I have a lot of pepper on one of the pepperoni pizza's please." Sandy nodded.

"Anyone else?"

"No thank you." They replied in unison and she nodded, taking their menu's with them.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to the bathroom." Gabriella said before getting up and walking towards the waitress. "Hi, Sandy right?"

"Yeah, is there a problem Miss?"

"No, no problem at all, but my friend just decided that he wanted lots of chilly put on his margarita, is that possible?"

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled mischievously before walking back to the table.

"I'm just going to order another beer." Gabriella came back in time to hear Troy say. He too walked over to the young waitress oblivious to Gabriella's plans. "Hey, I'm from that table over there. Could you change one of the orders, my friend she wants chilly, lots and lots of chilly put in her lasagne."

"Oh-kay" The waitress replied slowly.

"Thanks." Troy smiled and walked off.

"Strange." She muttered.

"What's up?" A waiter behind the bar asked.

"That table over there, two of them have just asked if I could put chilly in their food, lots of it and it isn't for them." She replied.

"Sounds like it's for one another, don't you think?" The waiter chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what I mean by strange." Sandy replied with a giggle.

"Well, what the people want, the people get." He winked and she changed the order for Troy and Gabriella.

---

"Lasagne and another margarita pizza." Sandy placed the food in front of everyone. "If you need anything else. Just ask, enjoy your food."

"This taste's so good." Chad moaned. "I love pizza."

"Why aren't you eating Gabs?" Taylor asked as she dug into her food.

"Just, letting it cool down." She smiled and looked down at her food but let her eyes flicker over to Troy who hadn't touched his food either.

"What about you Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, just staring at it because I am so hungry." Troy replied stupidly before picking up his knife and fork and digging into his pizza.

Gabriella picked up her fork and she too took a mouthful of her lasagne. As if they had practised it as a routine, Gabriella and Troy stood up suddenly, knocking their chairs to the ground. They picked up the water and gulped it down but of course the chilly was stronger than that. The group burst into hysterics as they watched Troy taking their water and chugging it down while Gabriella bounced up and down fanning at her tongue with her hands. Sandy had seen this coming and came out with a large jug of water which both of them lunged for. Five minutes later and the two were gasping for air.

"You did that didn't you!" Troy exclaimed.

"No! But you did this to me!" She shouted back.

"Why would I do that to you? I'm not that cruel." Troy lied making Gabriella scoff.

"Of course you're that cruel!" Gabriella yelled, by now they had attracted the attention of the other customers, some were laughing and some just watched intently as the scene unfolded.

"Coming from the devil who just burnt my mouth off and probably the insides of my stomach for the rest of my life!" Troy took some more water.

"I didn't do it!" Gabriella also lied.

"Yes you did."

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Ha! Told you I didn't do it, but you, you're totally evil enough to do this to me!"

"What!" Troy shouted. "I didn't do anything but order some food which you tampered with."

"Hey!" Taylor stood up looking at the two. "Why don't we just ask the waitress what happened?"

"Good idea Tay." Sharpay smirked.

"Yeah, excuse me!" Chad waved a hand over as Troy and Gabriella tried stopping him.

"Do we really have to bother her?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I mean she is going to be worked off her feet, we're the last thing she needs." Troy continued.

"Well, it's the only way to see what happened." Zeke replied, he too with the same smirk on his face.

"Would you like more water?" Sandy asked quietly.

"No, we were just wondering why there was chilly put in these two dishes." Sharpay replied.

"Um, well I was asked to put it in."

"By?" Taylor asked.

"These two. They said their friend forgot that they wanted lots of chilly put in their food." Gabriella and Troy winced as they were caught out.

"Told you, you did it." Troy muttered.

"Yeah well you did it too." Gabriella muttered back.

"Will you two please just stop for a few moments?" Taylor asked. "This is stupid behaviour, you should both be ashamed of yourselves." Her hands were on her hips.

"Sorry Taylor." Gabriella replied, her hands fiddling behind her back like a child.

"Yeah, sorry Tay." Troy had his hands in his pockets and head down also like a child that was being scolded.

"You better be, now sit and could we please have the same order for those two but without the chilly?" Taylor asked Sandy who nodded and practically ran away.

"I hate you." Troy hissed at her.

"Yeah, well you're like marmite!" Gabriella spat back.

"What?"

"People either love you or hate you and I certainly hate you!" She exclaimed.

"Don't make me bring out the pepper spray people." Sharpay warned causing Troy and Gabriella to fall silent immediately. "That's what I thought."

**A.N. Hey everyone! Chapter 7 is here! Hopefully you all know what marmite is...I don't know if you have it in other countries. Basically it's a strong, kinda salty, spread that you can use in sandwiches or put on toast. Although enough of marmite. Thank you very much for the reviews I'm getting, they are so nice and I'm so glad that you like my story. This one is a bit of filler, I didn't want to skip straight to other parts cos' that'll make the story too quick. Hopefully you all forgive me for this then. Thanks to everyone again, and don't forget to review! They mean a lot to the homeless chickens out there. :p**

**Gabriella xx**


	8. I Want To Tell You

**You're Mine Forever **

**Chapter 8 – I Want To Tell You**

Two days had past since the incident between himself and Gabriella in the restaurant, two extremely long days for Troy. He hadn't done anything but simply lounge around at home doing nothing. He almost called Chad and Zeke over but then saw how far away the phone was. Troy had pretty much lived on the couch and in his bed for those past couple of days. _'This isn't how I'm meant to spend my summer.' _Troy remembered the times when he was in high school and the whole gang would just spend every waking moment together. They went to theme parks, the mall, the cinema, the lake. Even if it was just lounging around at home like Troy was doing now, only then, they were together and would chat for hours on end about anything and everything. He missed those times. He would be crazy not to. If he wasn't having this on going feud with Gabriella, then maybe, just maybe, everything would be like they had been.

Talking about the lake brought a smile to his face. It was a man-made lake but was beautiful all the same. It was very secluded, you had to go through some woodland before reaching it. It used to hold boat races in the early days, that was the reason it was built. However over the years, the races had stopped, woodland had grown and it had then turned into a pleasant place to sit and think. The gang had picnics down there all the time in high school. If one went off to think, they went to lake. The group knew that. It was a special place for all of them. It was the place where Chad and Taylor had stopped fighting when they fell into it. Sharpay and Zeke had declared their love for one another. It was the place where Troy had asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend, the place where they had their first date and the place where they had lost their virginity to each other. Yeah, it had been a special place but ever since Gabriella had left, the gang no longer went there.

Without any hesitation, Troy stood up and went to his bedroom to get changed into some tracksuit bottoms and a polo shirt. Quickly he put his trainers on and headed out the door leaving his phone behind but taking his keys and wallet. It was only a five minute drive so before Troy knew it, he was parking up in the lay-by. Slowly Troy walked through the woodland and soon he could see the glistening blue water ahead.

A smile crept upon his face as he sat on the same log that he had done many years ago. It was exactly the same. The same beautiful, peaceful place that made everything seem so much better. The warm summer breeze blew through his uncombed hair and he breathed in.

"It's still amazing." Troy span round and saw Gabriella in a flowing white skirt and a pink tank top. Her curls blowing with the breeze. Her figure moved closer to him and finally sat down. "It hasn't changed a bit."

Troy gulped before speaking. "No, it hasn't." He looked down at his hands. "It's still beautiful."

Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed happily before opening them again. "It's so different from New York. It's so much...clearer." Troy had winced at the mention of New York and didn't reply. The two sat in silence until Troy asked her the question he had wanted to know for five years.

"Why did you leave?" He asked quietly. Her head snapped over to his, her eyes studied him as he looked out at the lake.

"You know why Troy." Gabriella replied softly. "I couldn't face you after what happened."

"We could of worked it out." Troy answered gently. "We could of talked it through."

"Talked it through?" She asked in disbelief. "Troy, you said you never wanted to see me again! You said to get out of your life."

"I...I didn't mean it." Troy replied and looked deep into her eyes. His apology seeping through.

"It sure felt like it to me." Gabriella told him as she looked at her clasped hands that laid in her lap.

"I was angry, why wouldn't I be? You hurt me, a lot."

"You let me hurt you Troy, you didn't hear me out. You...you just jumped to conclusions. You hurt me Troy. You broke the promise, the one you said you never would or could break." He looked at her in confusion. "God, you can't even remember it can you?" Troy merely turned his head and watched the birds fly over the water as they gently skimmed over it. "Anyway, what brings you here?" Gabriella asked, she didn't want to talk about that just yet.

"Nothing, just thinking about...everything." Troy sighed. "Yourself?"

"Same. I was just remembering everything we did in summer." Gabriella laughed gently. "High school really was a great experience wasn't it?" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah it was. I remember my mum and dad telling me that it was going to be some of the best years of my life. I was going to have an amazing experience." He smiled. "I laughed in their face." Gabriella giggled gently. "But they were right. I'm never going to forget it." He looked over at Gabriella. "When you came, that was the best experience of my life. You changed it, you changed me."

"You didn't need changing Troy. You were perfect." Gabriella stated quietly and blushed.

"No, I was far from perfect. I had way too many flings, it was because I didn't believe in love. Teenage love that was. I didn't believe in the whole, high school sweethearts thing." Troy explained. "As corny as this sounds, you made me believe in it. You were, _are_, my first love. I think I loved you the moment you walked in to homeroom."

"I remember you the first day. You had a wildcat T-shirt on. Some washed out jeans. You hair was really shaggy back then." She giggled. "When I saw you, you had Chad in a head lock." He chuckled.

"You had a light blue 'Ralph Lauren' shirt on, a white top underneath. A big black belt. Skinny jeans. You had your hair in one of those cute messy buns." He smiled broadly. "I remember, the first time I saw your face, I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. Prettier than any cheerleader, or dancer. Then I got to know you and I find out that you're sweet, kind, considerate, totally different than what I thought."

"What did you think I was like?" She asked curiously.

"I thought that you were going to be a bitch. I mean you were pretty and the only pretty girls I knew were bitchy, or in Taylor and Sharpay's case, scary." She giggled. "But you were so different. You were the perfect one Ella. I was _so_ far from it."

"Not in my eyes." Gabriella replied. "I mean, you were unbelievably handsome. Your eyes just stood out, they were so beautiful." She blushed at her confession. "You had that cocky edge to you, but I could see that you were so sweet underneath. You were a guy, you have to be like that with your friends. Sometimes, it added some more mystery to you. I wanted to get to know you Troy. I was so glad that I did. I practically jumped for joy when Mr. Brown said we were partners in Science." She bit her lip with a smile on her face.

"I almost screamed my joy out to the class when he gave us that assignment."

"What happened to us Troy?" Gabriella whispered.

"Do you really want me to go over everything?" Troy asked sarcastically. "Because I don't know if I can...Ella."

"You know, that's the second time you've called me Ella." Gabriella replied. "You haven't called me that since I got here."

"I guess I haven't." Troy realised as he played with the stones by his feet.

"I..." Gabriella trailed off and fell silent. Troy looked over at her.

"What? What were you going to say?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." Gabriella replied quickly. "I just thought of something that's all. You don't need to concern yourself over it." She lied.

"Oh, okay then." Troy turned back knowing that she was lying but decided not to push the matter.

"Do you remember...that night?" Gabriella blushed ferociously as she thought back.

"Oh yeah." Troy smiled. "How could I forget? It was a night to remember."

"You were really sweet to me that night." She bit her lip again as she thought. "You made it special, something which I didn't think would happen."

"I tried my best." Troy replied. "You know, I'll never forget your face when I told you I was a virgin." He chuckled. "It was totally priceless."

"That's because you had the reputation of being a ladies man. What else was I meant to think?" She defended and pushed him gently.

"I was only fifteen when I met you, remember that."

"Nearly sixteen." She reminded him with a smile. "I'll never forget your face when we had swimming after school together. God, I felt like someone had drawn all over my face with permanent marker."

"What? You looked _incredibly_ hot in that swim suit of yours." Troy replied with a chuckle. "I almost punched Zeke for looking at your breasts too much." Gabriella giggled. "I wanted to be the only one looking at them." He mumbled earning him another playful slap on the arm.

"Pervert!" Gabriella joked.

"I guess I was, but then again, so were you. Don't think I didn't see you checking me out." Troy teased making her blush once more.

"Hey, you had an amazing body! Where else was I meant to look. Fat Joe?" The pair shuddered at the obese teenager. "They were good times though."

"Very good times." He replied.

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them. Both looked out across the water, the sun was shining above it and it's reflection shone in the water below. Neither needed to speak, the scenery was beautiful, their memories still so very fresh and vivid in their minds. It had to be at least an hour before Gabriella stood up from the log they were sat on, her hands dusted herself off and she turned back to Troy.

"I should go. I need to see Sharpay and Taylor." She told him.

"Uh, I'm guessing you don't need a ride?" Troy asked as he too stood up.

"No, I came here myself so I have my car." Troy nodded. "I'll see you around." As if she was pushed by the gust of wind that appeared, Gabriella grabbed his shoulders, lent up and kissed his cheek softly. "Bye Troy."

"Bye." Troy whispered as he watched her retreating figure go back through the woodland. Once she was out of sight, he turned once more to look at the scenery. However, everything seemed different now she was gone. It wasn't as pleasant anymore. It was just a lake, some trees and the sun. Gabriella seemed to have transformed it into a picturesque place. A tranquil area. Now she was gone, there was nothing for him. These were _their_ memories. _Their _past. How could anything be as divine and elegant now she was gone. Yes, Gabriella had come back into his life, and she had changed it all around. Yet again.

---

When Gabriella had pushed herself forwards, she had the intention of kissing his lips however, her head got the better of her again and she forced herself to change it to his cheek. She was so confused though, one minute they were at each other's throats, the next they are reliving their wonderful memories, their delicate past. Deep down, she missed him. In fact, her heart almost crept through and told him but she had stopped herself like she had stopped the kiss. It was driving her insane, how could it all change so suddenly? How could she hate him one minute and...and love him the next? What was going on in that head of hers? She, herself, didn't know but wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to get inside of her own head, see what was stored, what she could let free.

Her thoughts were broken as she stood on a twig that snapped. Looking back, she could just see his figure looking back out to the lake. Sharing that with him had been so wonderful, it had taken all her damaging and unhealthy thoughts away. It had just been those two together like they had once been. Not only did she miss him, but she missed what they had experienced together. The long stories they shared. They could talk for hours and hours on end. It didn't matter, the time or place, day or night. He would climb up to her balcony at night just to talk. They would skip classes together, just to talk. It was something they did. Whether it be about them, another or the simplest of things. Some saw it strange that they shared so much, talked about everything. That they shared every secret and every thought but it was theirs and Gabriella had, and would forever, cherished every moment with Troy.

When Gabriella got in her car, she turned the engine on but didn't drive off. Not just yet. First she let the tears fall from her eyes. The tears she had been holding back since she had found him sitting there in front of the lake. Gabriella didn't make a sound. She didn't sob or scream or shout, no, she just let the salty liquid leak from her eyes. It didn't matter to her that her eyes were stinging. It didn't matter that her head was aching. What _did _matter, was that her heart still belonged to him. He still had it, even after all the pain and distress she went through, he still had it, Gabriella believed he would always have it no matter what, but what hurt the most, was that she believed she didn't still have his. In her opinion, Troy had moved on because of some misunderstanding on his part.

Gabriella drove out of the lay-by, tears still free-falling from her eyes. With one free hand, she got her mobile phone that laid on the dashboard and pressed speed dial. The dialling tone seemed to go on forever before someone eventually picked up the phone.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Taylor, it's Gabs."

"_Hey Gabs, what's up?" _

"Nothing much you?"

"_Can't complain, you need anything?"_

"Um, is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"_Yeah, Chad has gone out in search of some new sneakers, he'll be gone for hours knowing him. You can come here if you want, what's wrong?" _Gabriella smiled at how Taylor was so loving and concerning of her.

"Just call Sharpay and I'll tell you when I get there."

"_Okay, see you in a few then?" _

"Yeah."

_"Bye Gabby." _

"Bye."

It only took Gabriella ten minutes to reach Taylor's apartment. Sharpay had already arrived as Gabriella could clearly see the pink convertible parked across the road. With a deep breath, Gabriella walked towards the apartment and into the elevator. Thankfully no one was around to see her. The tears were slowly coming to a stand still but were still apparent and falling from her eyes. This was it. Now or never. Gabriella just prayed she was strong enough.

Her hand went into a fist and she strongly knocked on Taylor's door. It burst open with two very worried looking girls. Sharpay stood behind Taylor with another look of shock as she saw the state Gabriella was in. Taylor eyes had widened when Gabriella had come into view but before they could comfort Gabriella, she had already started to speak. Explain why she wanted to talk to them so badly. Explain why it needed to be in private. Explain why she was in such a mess like she was. She explained this with five simple words...

"I want to tell you."

**A.N. Wow, I already have over 100 reviews, this is amazing guys! Thank you all so much. It took me a while to do this, you see I have a few days off from school at the moment so I was able to do this today. I believe it's good, hopefully you guys agree but there's only one way for me to know so review! **

**I forgot to say yesterday when I updated, finally Barack Obama is president! I watched it on the news intently and to be honest, I was quite proud, even though I'm British. I just hope that he can bring something new to 2009. Bring a better life, which I believe he can...hopefully. :) But enough of me rambling on about the new American president, hope you enjoyed the sweeter side to Troyella, thank you again and keep reviewing because they are totally awesome to read.**

**Gabriella xx**


	9. The Truth To My Nightmares

**You're Mine Forever **

**Chapter 8 – The Truth To My Nightmares**

Sharpay Evans was a beautiful, strong, independent woman and was known for bringing life to the party, however when Sharpay saw her best friend on Taylor's doorstep crying her eyes out and telling them she was ready to explain the past, Sharpay almost broke down herself. Gabriella's big brown eyes stared at the two waiting for their response and Sharpay did not know what to say. Of course, she wanted to know what happened but she wanted Gabriella to be ready to tell them. Sure, she said she wanted to but could she possibly be pressured, had someone said something to her?

"Can I come in?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Of course." Taylor stepped aside and Gabriella slowly walked in, the only sound being the slam of the door. "Would you like a drink?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I want to tell you guys, I want to tell you everything that happened between Troy and myself." Gabriella quickly stated. The look of determination was showing through her tears.

"Are you sure Gabby?" Sharpay's voice cracked. "I don't want you to be pressured into this, we want you to be ready." Her arm pulled Gabriella into a tight hug. "Please don't be pressured."

"I'm not Shar, maybe I should rephrase it. I want to tell you and I _need _to tell you." Gabriella told them strongly. "I have to tell someone. It's just building up inside of me. I want my nightmares to stop. I want to feel better, I just need to release these secrets." Gabriella pleaded. "Let me tell you, please."

"Of course honey, come sit down." Taylor led her to the sofa where they sat down together. Taylor on one side, Sharpay on the other, Gabriella in the middle. "Why the sudden need to tell us though? You seemed so determined not to tell us."

"I went to the lake today." She replied.

"The lake? The one that we went to in high school?" Gabriella nodded. "I haven't been there since high school!" Sharpay exclaimed as the memories came flooding back.

"Yeah, I know. I was just thinking about it and decided to pay it a visit. Troy seemed to have that idea too." Sharpay's grip around her shoulder became tighter.

"What did he do now? I swear, I will kill him for making you like this!"

"No!" Gabriella burst out. "No." She became softer again. "He didn't make me like this, well he did but it was only because we talked about our memories. We remembered everything that we shared together. We talked...like we used to." Sharpay became gentler and listened intently to Gabriella who was letting fresh tears fall down her cheeks.

"You didn't fight at all?" Taylor asked in, what Gabriella believed to be, shock.

"No. We just talked. It was nice. It was like being with the old Troy again...the one I love." The girls eyes widened. Was she saying she still loved him? Or had she merely just made a mistake by not phrasing it in the past tense? "When I got in the car, I cried. I cried and I couldn't stop. I can't stop! Just by going back to how we used to be made me miss all those times we shared together. The pain of not telling you what happened is finally catching up on me. That's why I am here. I need to tell you before it hurts me even more. I'm scared that if I don't tell you that I'm going to break!" Gabriella cried.

"Oh honey, tell us what happened. We want you to feel better." Taylor rubbed her back soothingly.

"Okay..." She took a shaky deep breath before continuing. "You remember my ex-boyfriend from California?"

"Yeah, Lucas something wasn't it?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella nodded. "Yeah I remember him, nice guy."

"Yeah he was. Well, when Troy found out, at first he seemed perfectly fine with it. After all, Lucas and I had only dated a couple of months before deciding that we loved each other differently, sure I loved him but I wasn't _in_ love with him. I thought Troy understood that. You know I was going to go to Stanford?" The girls nodded. "Well, I decided that I wanted to be with Troy more than becoming a doctor. So I was going to surprise him. I was going to transfer to Berkeley. That way I could be with him. I needed help though. Lucas was there, he was going to Berkeley himself and since his father was on the board for those things, he helped me."

"Let me guess, Troy thought you were cheating on him with Lucas right?" Sharpay predicted and a sob escaped Gabriella.

"Didn't he let you explain?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"No, I tried, I really tried. That day he saw me come out of Lucas' house. It was settled, I was in Berkeley. I gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek and I hugged him. Troy saw this and jumped to conclusions. When I went to tell him, he wasn't happy at all..."

---

"_Troy! I have the best news ever!" Gabriella squealed as Troy opened the door and she threw her arms around him. However he didn't hug back or speak at all. Gabriella pulled away and went to give him a kiss which he refused. "Troy?" _

"_..." _

"_Troy? Are you feeling okay, baby talk to me." _

"_We need to talk." Troy muttered and walked into the house without letting her in first. _

"_Sure thing, what about?" The bouncy Gabriella asked. She knew something was up and her stomach was churning but she didn't want that to show. _

"_Us." Troy replied. _

"_What about us?" She asked nervously. _

"_I don't want to share you Gabriella. I want to be the only one you love. I love you but you've thrown it all back in my face!" His voice started to rise as his fists clenched. _

"_What? I love you Troy, I don't understand." She replied innocently, she went to touch his arm but __he stepped back. _

"_Don't, touch me." He said harshly through gritted teeth. "Was this your plan? Make the basketball captain fall head over heels in love with you then break his heart? Are you happy now you've shattered my heart in to a million pieces because congratulations you've done it Gabriella! You can go tell all your friends that your mission is successful!" He shouted, Gabriella flinched with every word he yelled. _

"_Troy? What are you talking about? Babe, I don't understand." _

"_As if you don't know! And don't call me babe, that might suggest you care." He spat. _

"_Might care? Of course I care about you Troy, I love you!" She exclaimed. "Why are you saying I don't?" _

"_Because you don't Gabriella! You don't care and you don't love me. Couldn't you have just let me be? I would of been perfectly happy not knowing you Gabriella." She gasped. "I wish you hadn't come into my life because you've just broken it." He sat on his bed. _

"_Troy!" Her voice broke as her eyes brimmed with tears. "What are you on about? Why are you saying all these things? They're hurting me, after all I care about you, I love you so much!" She cried out. _

"_No you don't! God, you are such a slut! I can't believe I let myself get tied down to you!" Troy yelled. _

"_How could you Troy?" Gabriella asked, tears glistening her eyes. _

"_Me? I've not done anything. Why did you have to...I can't believe you Gabriella." Troy cried out, his eyes were dark and angry. His fists were clenched and teeth were gritted. _

"_Troy! I don't know what you are talking about!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I haven't done anything, but you, you broke it. You broke everything!" _

"_Don't act like the victim Gabriella. I'm the one who is hurt, you, all you did was cheat on me with Lucas!" He shouted coldly. _

"_Wh...what?" Gabriella stuttered with shock. _

"_You heard me! I caught you Gabriella, I caught you coming out his house, giving him kisses on the cheeks. God, I bet you have a right laugh about me with him. I bet he's in on it too." Troy rested one hand on his hip and the other holding him up from the wall. _

"_Me and Lucas? Troy, you don't understand. I am not cheating on him with you, far from it-" _

"_Don't lie to me Gabriella! The least you could do is tell me the truth!" He cut her off suddenly. _

"_I'm not lying!" She yelled. "I thought you trusted me!" _

"_I did! How many people can say they let their girlfriend hang out with their ex-boyfriend alone Gabriella! Not many, I can assure you of that. But look where that trust has got me." He bellowed, he was physically shaking with anger. _

"_What is your problem Troy? Why can't you just believe me!" Gabriella shouted, tears cascading __down her cheeks. _

"_My problem is you Gabriella! You've caused nothing but trouble for me." Troy bellowed back, his own eyes glistening with tears. "I thought you were my everything." He whispered. _

"_I am, I want to be." Gabriella stepped forward but he pushed her away. _

"_Too little, too late." Troy said softly. _

"_No! I'm not cheating on you Troy, I love you!" She sobbed. The tears were thick and blurred her vision. "I haven't done anything Troy, I swear, but you, you're breaking your promise!" She screamed. "You told me you never would..." Gabriella bit her lip as the tears fell. _

"_I have no idea what you are talking about Gabriella but don't try and place all this blame on me because you've ended this relationship." She looked up. _

_  
"What? No Troy!" She exclaimed. "I love you!" _

"_No Gabriella, I love you. You don't know what love is." _

"_I know what love is because I love you! How many fucking times do I have to say it!" She screamed. "I thought you trusted me Troy! I always knew there was something wrong with you!" _

"_Yeah well I never thought there was anything wrong with you but that changed." _

"_Troy Bolton! Listen to me now! You are my boyfriend and meant to trust me because I would and could never do anything like that. Get out of your bubble and stop being so stupid!" _

"_Me? Stupid? Sure, I'm not as smart as you Gabriella but please, give me more credit than that!" Troy scoffed. "Is that why you chose me? You knew you could out-smart me?" _

"_Troy! I don't understand why you don't believe me! God, you are so...so conceited sometimes." _

"_You know what...get out! Get out of my life, I don't want to see you ever again Gabriella Montez. Go break someone else's heart! I never ever want to lay eyes on you again, go away!" He shouted, his eyes darker than ever before. _

"_Fine! I don't want to be anywhere near you. You're a stupid arrogant fool, don't call me when you realise your mistake!" She shouted before slamming the door shut and running out of the house. _

_--- _

"You didn't tell him the real reason?" Taylor asked.

"I forgot. I was so angry at him for thinking that I would cheat, that I forgot to actually explain myself, I doubt he would of let me anyway." Gabriella sobbed.

"Is that why you hate him so much? Because he accused you of cheating?" Sharpay asked softly.

"Partly, but he broke his promise." Gabriella replied quietly, her head resting on Taylor's shoulder.

"What was his promise sweetie?" Taylor asked.

"What promise did he break?"

"When we first started going out, when I told him about my dad, he promised me that he would never hurt me. He promised he would never let me go." Gabriella sobbed, the tears were falling on to Taylor but she didn't care. Her friends needed her and she wanted to comfort the young woman who lay heartbroken on her sofa.

"He hurt you though." Sharpay muttered softly.

"Yes, he accused me, he screamed at me, he broke my heart." Gabriella cried. "He promised me he would never do that. He promised me he be with me forever!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, Gabby!" Taylor hugged her tightly. "Sweetie, we're here." She assured her softly.

"Is this why you don't believe his word?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Gabby, do you dream about this?" She nodded again.

"Ever since I came back, Troy has been on my mind twenty four seven. I haven't dreamt about him for years, now just seeing him again brings it all back!" Gabriella exclaimed. "It hurts just remembering it. It's killing me inside." She confessed. There was a silence until Gabriella yawned.

"Why don't you go take a lie down? You can sleep in the guest room." Taylor suggested. Gabriella slowly got up and followed Taylor to the guest room where she fell asleep easily with tears still travelling down her cheeks.

"Now I am ready to kill Troy." Sharpay whispered. "When I get my hands on that stupid little boy."

"Shar, calm down. He thought she was cheating."

"But he-"

"No! There was just a misunderstanding. Sure he jumped to conclusions, but Chad wouldn't of let me see my ex. You know Zeke wouldn't either." Taylor crossed her arms and looked at Sharpay sternly.

"Zeke trusts me." Sharpay replied softly although she knew Taylor was right.

"Of course they trust _us, _it's the _ex-boyfriend _they wouldn't trust!" Taylor exclaimed quietly. "You know I'm telling the truth here Shar."

"I know but...Gabby she's like a sister to us." Sharpay whined. "You and Gabs are the closest things I have to sisters. I don't want her to be hurt but here we are watching her break into little pieces."

"Remember though, Troy was in pain too. You know what, he might be having the same problem. Shar, they love each other still. You can see it, I can see it, everyone apart from themselves can see it!" She stated. "I think, the only way to stop the hurt, and to stop the pain, is to get them back together again."

"I think you may be onto something there Tay." Sharpay smirked.

---

"Do you think she'll pick up? I know how busy she is." A young brunette asked her fiancée.

"Trust me babe, she always, and I mean always, has her phone on her." The male blonde replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure!" He chuckled at her nerves. "Why are you so nervous? It's not like this is your first time meeting them."

"I know that but, well...they don't know about us at all. Now we suddenly show up at the doorstep saying that we're in engaged now. Seriously, how do you think they'll take it knowing that we never told them? That's why I am scared. She might slaughter me for not telling her!" She exclaimed as her fiancée placed a kiss on her head to sooth her worries away.

"Hey, don't worry. They'll understand that we couldn't of told them." He assured her. "And I promise you, that I will not let you get slaughtered." They laughed slightly before clambering into the cab that pulled up. "I should get calling her then." He said whilst bringing out his phone.

"Are you sure she'll be okay with this?"

"Yes!"

"And you're sure that she'll have her phone on her?"

"Babe, yes she will!"

"Okay, okay." The mousey brunette sighed in defeat and looked out at Albuquerque whilst there was a silence as her fiancée dialled a familiar number.

---

"How are we going to do it though?" Taylor wondered out loud. "We can't make a plan, just maybe...push them into the right direction?" She asked.

"Yeah, that way if it goes wrong, it won't technically be our fault." Sharpay smiled.

"I wasn't actually thinking that, I just thought that it would be best not to interfere too much." Taylor replied.

"That was my second thought." Sharpay nodded and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She muttered. "We can't do this alone though. We're going to need the others."

"Yeah, good idea. Less work for us."

"No, no I was thinking that maybe we could come up with a better idea if there is more brains." Taylor answered and Sharpay crossed her arms.

"Again that was my second thought."

"Again, of course." Taylor replied sarcastically.

As the girls proceeded in deep thought, they were interrupted by the muffled sound of Sharpay's phone ringing in her bag. Sharpay quickly rushed over and fiddled around, holding her keys in her mouth and throwing bits and bobs around everywhere all over the floor which Taylor had cleaned that very morning.

"Shar!" Taylor whined.

"Damn phone, always the most...finally!" A wave of relief washed over Sharpay as she found her pink mobile. "I thought I lost you." She spoke to the phone before picking it up without seeing the caller i.d. "Hello?"

"Hey Shar!" A male voice sounded.

"Er...hello," She replied in confusion.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I am good...how are you?" Sharpay asked robotically and shrugged her shoulders at Taylor who asked her who it was.

"Great! It's great to be back at Albuquerque again, should I come to your house now or...?" The male trailed off. "You don't know who this is, do you?"

Sharpay bit on her lip. "Is this a trick question?" She asked.

"No, tell me my name."

"Um...Mr. Fulton?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then...I have no idea." She said quickly. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Ryan!"

**A.N. There you have it folks, the bitter break-up. Took me a while to decide how to plan it out, hopefully it works. I didn't want it to be too dramatic because it wouldn't of been realistic, I hope it isn't too boring though. Oh and sorry for those who didn't know what marmite was on chapter seven. It's surprising that you don't have it in every country because well...I LOVE IT! **

**Just to explain, if you're like marmite then you either love or hate the object or person you're talking about. So if I was talking about a table and said it's like marmite, you can't like it or dislike it, just hate or love. Sorry for the sudden randomness but that's me, although I am normally worse than this, sometimes people call me the freak of nature. It's true, I am, see I'm that bad that I notice it. My family say it, my friends say, everyone says it! Why I just wrote that, I have no idea. Probably because I have three annoying triplets evidently poking me with toy swords right now. They're seven years old...and dare I say it...my brothers! They are definitely like marmite. I hate em' but you still got to love them. Even though they used my make-up to draw all over the walls a couple of years ago. Way to go guys! Not only that but I got in trouble! 'You shouldn't leave your stuff in their reach' that's what my mum said. **

**I'm babbling again, hmm I have that habit way too much. Oh well, Sorry if you just had to read through that, if you skipped to this part then you are a lot smarter than me who actually wrote it. Why don't I just delete it? Can't be bothered, okay I'm rambling all over again. Sorry! **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about this. It'll be interesting to know because I don't really like the turnout but it's the best I feel I can do at the moment. Review and maybe these little devils will go poke something that doesn't feel pain right now. **

**Gabriella xx**


	10. We're All In This Together

**You're Mine Forever **

**Chapter 10 – We're All In This Together**

"Kelsi Nielson?" Sharpay asked in a state of shock and happiness. It took several seconds for the new information to process but soon Sharpay had engulfed Kelsi into a tight hug. "Oh my goodness, look at you. You're so pretty!" Taylor walked to the door to scold Sharpay for being so loud however her attention was soon dragged away.

"Sharpay!" She whispered. "You do remember that Gabby is sleeping right? I mean, it's been what, five-" Taylor's eyes widened as Sharpay stepped aside letting Kelsi into Taylor's view. "K...Kelsi?" Taylor stuttered in shock. "Is that you?"

"The one and only." Kelsi twirled. "Hey Taylor! It's been too long." She giggled as Taylor gathered her into another bone crushing hug.

"Way too long, girl you look so grown-up!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Me? What about you two, you both look so radiant!" Kelsi complimented as the girls led her in the house. "Oh, wait...Ryan? Baby, you need help?" She asked. Taylor and Sharpay exchanging confused looks at her choice of words.

"No, don't worry...I...I got them." Ryan gasped for breath as he finally reached Taylor's level with two very large suitcases. "It's all good." He smiled.

"You do realise that there's a lift right over there?" Sharpay asked as she pointed to he silver lift that just so happened to open revealing an elderly couple.

"What!" Ryan groaned. "But, there was a 'Out of Use' sign on it."

"Oh, that will be the kids downstairs. They play a lot of pranks around here." Taylor explained with a slight giggle. "Did you drag those suitcases all the way up here?"

"Yes. I needed a work out." He chuckled looking at the bright side of the situation. "Damn, and now I need a massage...Kelsi?" He pouted.

"Oh no! You don't sit still, you're too ticklish."

"But it still feels good...please?" He begged. "I did just bring up all your crap when I could of used the lift." Kelsi gasped and hit his shoulder. "Ouch, what'd I do?"

"Ryan, never say a girls belongings are crap. If that was me, you would of been pushed back down those stairs with your suitcase quickly behind you." Sharpay smiled sweetly at him.

"Hmm, great greeting sis." Ryan teased.

"You know I'm joking, come here Ry." Sharpay beamed as she shared a hug with her brother. "Oh, we shouldn't be spending this much time away from each other. It's not good." Sharpay whined.

"I know, but you're in Albuquerque and Kelsi and I are in New York." Ryan explained.

"New York? I thought you were travelling?" Taylor questioned. "Well, scratch that, I thought _you_ were travelling." She pointed at Ryan. "But I thought you were in California." Her gaze focusing on Kelsi who was beaming.

"Why don't we come in and explain everything?" Kelsi suggested. Taylor and Sharpay stepped aside and let the pair enter with their luggage. "You have a beautiful home Tay, exactly where I would picture you in."

"Yeah, I love it. Chad and I decorated it, lots of work but totally worth it." Taylor replied as she looked around the home she and her boyfriend had pretty much made.

"You still with the lunkhead?" Ryan teased.

"Yes, very much still with him." Taylor hit him playfully on his shoulder. "I don't think we'll be breaking up any time soon either."

"I know, I know." Ryan defended and the four sat down in the living room after Taylor had brought in some coffee. "So, how is everyone?"

"Great!" Sharpay replied a little too enthusiastically and quickly.

"Well, I'll be buying that then." Kelsi said sarcastically. "What's up? You haven't broken up with Zeke have you?" Kelsi gasped and put a hand on Sharpay's shoulder.

"No, I have not broken up with him." Sharpay replied before sighing. "It's Gabriella and Troy."

"Oh." Ryan and Kelsi answered simultaneously.

"Yeah, they have been at each other's throats for the past few weeks." Taylor added.

"So Gabby's back then?" Kelsi brightened up. The two had been very close ever since the musical and it had broken Kelsi's heart when she found out Gabriella had left.

"Yeah, she's in the guest room actually. But not in a good state." Taylor replied. "Her and Troy, we found out what happened."

Kelsi gasped. "Oh my gosh! Really? What happened?"

"I don't know if we should tell you." Taylor bit her lip. "After all, it took a lot for her to tell us, we've just found out."

"The poor thing is so emotionally drained, she's fast asleep with tears on her face." Sharpay continued. "If Troy hadn't been so god damn stupid!"

"What did Troy do?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Well, he just didn't listen to her. He interrupted her, wouldn't let her explain." Kelsi titled her head to the side in confusion. "He thought Gabby had cheated on him."

"What? How could he think that? Gabby would never do that!" Kelsi exclaimed almost angrily. "When I see that Troy Bolton..."

"Gabby said a few things too. We'll let her tell you but it hurt...both of them." Sharpay replied. "They're breaking now as we speak."

"But Sharpay and I have a solution." Taylor quickly cut in. "We think that they would be happy again...if they were back together."

"Hang on, didn't you just say they had been fighting?" Ryan asked.

"Yes! But we also said it was because of a misunderstanding. Now they're are both hurting and the only cure is each other." Sharpay replied exasperated.

"Should we really meddle in this?" Kelsi asked quietly. "Are you sure this just won't make it worse?"

"I'm positive!" Taylor exclaimed quietly. "We all know that Troy and Gabriella are both too stubborn to admit their feelings when they are like this. Maybe if they knew the truth...or...or if we come up with a plan, then maybe we can have our golden couple again."

"I don't know..." Kelsi trailed off.

"I'm in!" Ryan exclaimed, Kelsi gave him a stern look but he merely shrugged his shoulders. "What? Come on Kels, this is exactly what they need."

"And what is that?"

"A push in the right direction." Ryan answered. "Kelsi, you remember the Troy and Gabriella in high school?" She nodded. "We want that back. After what Sharpay was telling me over the phone, it seemed to be rough fights they were having. I don't know about you but I want both my best friends to be happy, if that means a plan to bring 'Troyella' together again...then I am definitely in." Ryan explained and nodded in satisfaction at his answer.

"Troyella?" Kelsi giggled.

"Yeah...did you not hear people calling them that?" She shook her head with laughter. "Well they did, they were the golden couple, 'Troyella'. Troy and Gabriella conjoined together."

"We know what 'Troyella' is Ryan!" Sharpay snapped. "So you in Kels?" Kelsi stopped laughing and thought for a bit before sighing.

"What do I have to do?"

---

"Dude? What is up with you?" Chad asked his best friend.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Troy asked, his head tilted to the side with confusion.

"I mean, that you've been quiet since I've been here. And all you're doing now is staring out the window when 'Elf' is on." Chad replied. "Come on Troy! This is elf!"

"Look, I'm just tired that's all and also, I'm not in the...festive mood." Troy replied. "Don't you normally watch this kind of thing at Christmas?" He teased.

"Yes, but then what's the point in getting it if you only watch it at Christmas? I mean, you wouldn't watch it everyday when advent starts so you practically watch it for what? Two out of the twenty five days? Waste of money, but if you watch it..." Chad's slow drones were drowned out by Troy's thoughts.

Gabriella had been on his mind every second, of every hour, of everyday that she had arrived back at Albuquerque. He couldn't describe how she made him feel whether it be through love or anger. Just one look made his whole body tingle inside but there was something more, something that he had not felt in high school. It was this that confused Troy to know end. For one, he had no idea whether or not it was a good feeling or a bad. Yet there was something he had known the moment he had seen her standing outside of her child hood home those few weeks ago.

He was still very much in love with Gabriella Montez.

Of course, this made him angry. He shouldn't be, he had broken him, shattered his heart into a billion pieces. When he was younger, he never did believe in teenage romance, it was always just lust. However, when Gabriella had entered his life, his whole conception on young love was totally turned towards the other direction. When he had seen her, nothing else mattered. It was as if no one else was there, they were merely blurs, yet she and him were still very much in tacked. When they had been partnered up that day, he remembered the buzz he felt as their hands accidentally touched. His body had tingled all over when she had laughed. It may sound cliché or even corny but her laugh was so sweet and so melodic that he couldn't help but smile along with her.

Gabriella Montez had been his world.

---

_The new girl had been on Troy's mind all morning. She had walked in homeroom full of elegant beauty which was surprising considering they were only sixteen. He had seated a few seats in front of her, unfortunately it had been the closest seat towards her. Before he could turn around to catch another glimpse of the new girl, his chemistry teacher, Mr. Brown began the lesson. _

"_Okay everyone, I will be putting you as partners for our assignment. You will be partners all year and I will not allow anyone to change. Alright so..." Mr. Brown began to read everyone's names off. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." A few groans echoed around the classroom from the girls who had been praying to be partnered with Troy and the males who had set their sights on Gabriella. _

_Troy slowly lifted himself off his chair and walked nervously over to the young girl who looked just as scared as he was. _

"_Hi...Gabriella." Troy greeted as he scratched the back of his neck. _

"_Hi." She replied, he was surprised at how quiet and sweet her voice was. _

"_Um...so we're partners." He awkwardly started as he pulled up a chair. _

"_I guess we are." _

"_You're new right?" He asked even though he knew the answer already._

"_Yeah, transferred from Colorado, you're in my homeroom aren't you?" _

"_Yeah, front row. I didn't think you'd have noticed me." He shyly replied. _

"_Oh, I noticed you. Didn't you have a cheerleader on your lap?" She asked slyly and smirked as he blushed. "Your girlfriend didn't look too happy when you dropped her." _

"_I dropped her?" Troy asked. To be honest, Gabriella had pre-occupied his mind since she walked in and he couldn't even remember what the so called cheerleaders name was. _

"_Yes! She didn't look too happy with you. After all, boyfriends aren't supposed to drop their girlfriends." _

"_Huh? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Oh no! No, I'm not with her. No, I am very much single." Troy quickly defended, he certainly didn't want Gabriella to think that he was taken by some bimbo blonde that only wanted him for his popularity. _

"_Oh! So you're East High's player huh?" She smirked. _

"_Well...I-" _

"_Chill, I was joking but I bet you are." A giggle escaped her mouth. The first one he had heard from her. It sent shivers along his spine and, without realising, he had a large grin across his face. "So, you're a basketball boy as well right?" _

"_Er...yeah, how did you know?" Troy asked. _

"_Apart from the fact there is a giant poster of you in school, the cheerleaders are trying to get your attention by talking about the game." Her head nodded towards the cheerleaders who waved flirtatiously and giggled. It was weird, he hadn't heard their shrill laughs or squeaky voices and now Troy thought about it, they had been loud enough to be scolded by Mr. Brown. "It's alright if you want to go over there. I can start on the assignment." _

"_What? No!" She looked up from her paper, she had expected him to bolt off straight away but here he was still firmly sat on his seat. "I mean, I want to help. It wouldn't be fair to make you do the work and to tell you a secret...I don't like the cheerleaders much anyway." She giggled again and he beamed knowing he was the one to do so. _

"_Thanks Troy, you're not like most basketball players I know." She replied. _

"_You know a lot then do you?" _

"_A few, my mum transfers all the time so we have to move everywhere." Gabriella explained. _

"_Oh, does it suck or do you like moving around?" _

"_No, I would like to stick to one place when I'm older." She replied. _

"_So, you won't be here long then?" Troy asked, his heart deflating. _

"_Actually, my mum doesn't transfer again until I graduate so you're definitely stuck with me Troy Bolton." She gave him a sly grin which he returned. _

"_Wouldn't have it any other way Gabriella Montez." He replied in the same upbeat tone as she had done to him. "So do you know much about chemistry?" He asked and she nodded slightly with a blush. 'Note to self, she is very cute when she blushes.' _

"_Yeah, I'm considered a nerd to most schools I've been to. Thing is...I don't like science, I think it is one of the most boring things in the world but because I am supposedly good at it then they automatically assume I am some whiz kid that has no social life." She sighed. _

"_Well...would you like to prove them wrong?" _

"_Huh?" _

"_I was wondering...if you're not busy, would you like to er...hang out this weekend. I could introduce you to my friends then?" He suggested nervously. _

"_Wait, you want me to hang out with you?" _

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He asked curiously. _

"_Well, I just...I'm the new girl." She stuttered. _

"_No you're not. You're Gabriella Montez, the beautiful new transfer from Colorado who will be here til we graduate and will hopefully come along to the beach with myself and my close friends this Saturday?" She blushed, he had remembered everything she had told him. _

"_You're something else aren't you Troy?" She said as their eyes met. _

"_Well, that's what they say..." _

"_Yeah, you're the cockiest person alive." She teased. _

"_Hey! See now you have to make it up to me and come this Saturday? I'll pick you up and I'll even throw in some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" The hope in his voice couldn't have been more obvious but in a way, he wanted her to hear it, to know he wasn't playing her along. _

"_Well if there's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches involved, I guess I just have no option but to accept." She smiled and he let out a sigh of relief. _

"_For a minute there, I thought you were going to blow me off." He told her. _

"_What girl would I be if I blew off the almighty Troy Bolton?" _

"_You know, you could just use my first name." _

"_But where's the fun in that wildcat?" _

"_Wildcat?" He questioned. _

"_Well, everyone calls you Troy and if you don't want me saying your full name...then wildcat is the next option whether you like it or not." She giggled. _

"_Fine then, I get to call you Ella...if that's alright?" He asked nervously. _

"_That's...perfect." _

_--- _

"Alright, see you there babe, love you bye." Troy looked round to see Chad closing his phone. "Sorry dude but Tay needs me back home. I'll call you later yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Remember, we still need to get some suits for Isabella's wedding!" Chad called out as he opened the front door.

"Yeah! We'll talk about it when you call me alright?" Troy replied back loudly.

"Totally, see you dude!" Chad exclaimed.

"Bye Chad."

The front door slammed shut and Troy was left once more alone and thinking about Gabriella Montez.

---

"She still asleep?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, she's completely out." Taylor replied as she quietly shut the door to Gabriella's bedroom.

"Good, did you tell Chad to be quiet when he returned?" Taylor nodded. "Great, we don't need her waking up and hearing our plan."

"If we get one." Kelsi reminded her.

"If we get one." Sharpay repeated with a shrug.

"We will don't worry. Plans are our speciality...remember?" Ryan grinned and chuckled at the memories. "For high school kids, we sure were caught up in relationships weren't we?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't change it for the world." Taylor replied.

"Neither." Kelsi agreed with a soft smile on her face.

"Kelsi?" Sharpay questioned as she looked down.

"Yeah?"

"Is that...is that an engagement ring?" Kelsi lifted her hand up and nodded. "Oh. My. Gosh!" Sharpay and Taylor ran over. "Who are you getting married to?"

"Um..."

"Me." Sharpay sharply looked up before giving daggers to the couple.

"Hang on, you, my brother, and you, my best friend, didn't mention that you were dating. Didn't mention you were together and didn't mention that you are now in fact engaged?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sorry Shar, but we wanted it to be a surprise, then you started talking about Troy and Gabby...Ryan I told you she'd slaughter me!" Kelsi burst out.

"Slaughter you?" Sharpay asked. "Oh honey, how could you think that of me? I love you and now you're going to be my sister-in-law! We have got to celebrate!"

"Your mood swings are even worse than before Shar." Ryan told her.

"My mood swings were never an issue Ryan." Sharpay shot back.

"What are you talking about? You sprayed your hairspray in my eyes in high school because I forgot to put sugar in your tea!" Taylor and Kelsi burst into laughter.

"Well what do you expect, I need sugar Ryan. I bloody love sugar. If Zeke wasn't around then maybe I would marry sugar...well actually that might not be possible because well how would you have a sexual relationship with sugar?" She wondered out loud, erupting more giggles from the girls and a chuckle from Ryan. "Oh well, it doesn't matter but I needed that sugar Ryan."

"Really? I never would have known." He replied sarcastically.

"Don't go there Ryan, you knew perfectly well what was going to happen. You know what, I reckon you had a little thing for that hairspray. I mean, you loved the movie but Ry, sorry to break it to your little heart but to want to be like Tracey Turnblad isn't exactly a good thing."

"Why? Because that would make me a transsexual?" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"No, you would be with Zac Efron and he is number three on my list of most wanted."

"Who's number one?"

"Duh...Zeke!"

"Number two?"

"Duh...sugar!"

"Right." Taylor rolled her eyes but giggled. They were so caught up in the laughter that they didn't notice Zeke and Chad walk in to the apartment.

"Ryan!" Zeke exclaimed.

"SSH!" All five of them put their fingers to their lips.

"Sorry...Ryan!" Zeke exclaimed however this time in a very low whisper. "How are you dude?"

"Good, good..."

---

An hour later and everyone had caught up on the situation. Chad had explained how distant Troy had been whilst the girls told them what they had discovered. Of course now everything was put in a different perspective, Chad couldn't help but feel guilty. He had not been totally ignoring Gabriella since her return but there had definitely been a shove of the cold shoulder towards her. Although, they quickly brought his attention back to their what they needed to do and between them, they had made a plan.

"So it's settled them. We start tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, we only have seven days until the wedding, we need to make sure Gabriella and Troy are together before she leaves." Sharpay continued.

"This way, we'll get Troy and Gabby to be their old selves again." Chad added.

"We're all in this together?" Kelsi asked.

"We're all in this together!" The exclaimed in a whisper with large smiles spread across their faces.

**A.N. Well I pretty much hated this one but however hard I tried, this was the best I could come up with. My mind was totally blank I guess. It's just the darndiest! So sorry for the disappointment. I wanted to try and show you that Troy had also been hurt in this break-up and even though he was wrong, Gabriella really had meant a lot to him. This is really weird saying Gabriella, it's like I'm talking to myself. Although I wouldn't mind a bit of Troy Bolton! He he. I also wanted to say to everyone that in this story, Ryan and Sharpay were never cruel or anything to Gabriella and Troy. They've always been friends. The musical happened and maybe some other stuff that's mentioned in movies but Sharpay's crush on Troy never existed and they have been close friends since the start of high school. There, hopefully that isn't too confusion...**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys are totally awesome and keep it up because I would love to hit two hundred reviews before this story finishes. Thank you all again and review! Review! Review!**

**Gabriella xx **


	11. Saturday Night Awkwardness

**You're Mine Forever**

**Chapter 11 – Saturday Night Awkwardness**

Troy groaned as he once more entered Shakers. The music was constantly blaring out of the speakers and quite frankly, all Troy wanted to do was go home, grab his duvet and fall asleep in front of the television which would most likely be playing some sort of good movie. Yet here he was in a nightclub that had a pumping atmosphere, flashing lights and electronic music. He had only dragged himself out of his bed when Ryan had spoken up saying how it was a _'guys night out'_ and that it was a _'welcome home party'_. Troy did not want to come but he felt he owed it to his friend, after all it had been months ago that he had seen Ryan and even then, it had been a short visit. This was Troy's reason for trudging into the club with a frown on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Cheer up dude, you look as if someone's died." Zeke pushed him gently.

"Sorry." Troy mumbled.

"Come on man! It's a nightclub, get your partying shoes on and lets bounce." Chad told him and walked off to the bar, a smirk on his face as he knew exactly what was on his best friend's mind.

"Whatever." Troy mumbled again. _'Let this night go quickly, please god just let this night go quickly!' _

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked Troy as he took the beer Chad handed to him.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood for this I guess." Troy replied, he too took a beer and took a large gulp of it. "Sorry man, I know this is meant to be a good night for you but I just...I don't know."

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll get started once we're here for a bit longer." Ryan replied and patted his back. "After all, the night is still young."

Troy dismissed the knowing glances and large smirks that his friends had on their faces. After all, it was meant to be a good night out for them so he just pushed it aside._ 'They've probably just seen some hot girl.'_ Troy thought to himself. Little did he know, this was just apart of the plan that they had conjured up together with the girls.

Operation, get Troy and Gabriella back in each others arms again is a go.

---

"Guys, can't I just go home? This really isn't my thing." Gabriella whined as she was dragged into the nightclub by Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi.

"Girl, partying is so your thing. Remember high school?" Sharpay reminded her with a sly smile.

"Yeah, no one expected shy, sweet, innocent Gabriella Montez to be such a wild child at those parties, I swear everyone still remembers you for those parties you held." Taylor continued.

"Damn, those parties were totally sweet!" Sharpay squealed. "You should so do another one!"

"Um, how about no." Gabriella turned on her heels and began to walk out but Kelsi grabbed her hand causing Gabriella to stumble backwards.

"I don't think so Montez, this is my welcome home party and I'll be damned if you're going to mope around at home when we could be having fun at Shakers." Kelsi told her sternly, her grip still tight on Gabriella's wrist, the other hand loosely on her hip.

"Can't we just...go out for a meal?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"What?" Taylor asked loudly. "The music, it's too loud!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Exactly! Can't we just go out to a peaceful place where there aren't drunken people stumbling around everywhere?" Gabriella shouted, it was Taylor's turn to roll her eyes this time.

"Gabby! Come on, this is supposed to be fun god damn it!" She pouted. "You're coming whether you like it or not!"

"And we are here now! What was the point coming here looking as fine as you do and not actually go in?" Kelsi asked in more of a shout as the music got even louder.

"Seriously! Did you want to impress the cab driver but no one else?" Sharpay asked. "Look, you'll enjoy it when the evening progresses." Sharpay told her and dragged her in.

If Gabriella could hardly hear what her friends were saying outside, there was no way she was going to hear them now. The music was literally making the floor shake, the speakers vibrated and moved around as it pumped out techno, dance music. Couples and singletons danced or rather grinded on the dance floor. Many making out, with what Gabriella assumed to be total strangers, the others merely flirting like there was absolutely no tomorrow. With a sigh, that was never to be heard, Gabriella walked to an open booth. She had never been the customer here at Shakers, just the worker that was occasionally hit on by drunk and sober males and sometimes females.

"What you want Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"Er...just a lemonade." Gabriella replied, her head already starting to throb by the atmosphere.

"Oh come on! Where's the Gabriella we know? It'll make you feel better." Sharpay replied. "A Martini? A cocktail? Hell, I'll even get you a beer."

"Whatever...just get me a beer then."

"Your wish is my command oh young one." Gabriella smiled as Sharpay wandered through the crowds of people to the bar.

"Oh, this place is just as great as before!" Kelsi gushed. "I remember coming here with our fake id's." She giggled loudly.

"You know, I swear we were the least expected people to do this and yet we were almost the only ones that did it and got away with it." Taylor replied, she too burst into laughter at the very memories of their high school years and adventures.

"You remember when..." Gabriella completely zoned out as her gaze caught sight of a very familiar person. A person dressed in faded jeans and a light blue shirt. A beer in his hand and a frown on his face. Of course, this only meant one man. Troy. Her brown eyes scanned over his miserable self and pondered as to what he was so upset about. Was it their talk? Was it about her? Or had he merely been rejected for a quick shag in a car? Gabriella wanted to think it was the latter, to let her think of him as a bad civilian but she couldn't. She knew that he was there, the same old Troy, the one she fell in love with and quite possibly still loved. She quickly removed her vivid gaze as his blue eyes connected with hers.

"I'm just going to go..." Gabriella trailed off.

"What?" Taylor asked, she hadn't heard the mumble but as Gabriella grabbed her purse and stood up, she immediately knew what she was doing and what had caused it. "Oh no you don't!" Gabriella was forcefully pushed down and knew that she was never going to get out until they wanted to. "Look, Shar's got the drinks now, you will enjoy it, I promise." Taylor assured her and thanked Sharpay as she handed out the drinks. "Drink up!" Taylor nudged Gabriella who smiled weakly and took a gulp from the beer.

"Sure." She faked enthusiasm.

---

"Is that...Gabriella?" Troy asked as he gazed over the young woman.

"Huh?" Chad turned around. "Oh look, I can't believe they thought of the same place as us!" He lied. "What a coincidence."

Troy hardly heard Chad's reply as his eyes wandered over her petite body. She had dark skinny jeans on with black high heels. She wore a white bohemian top and her hair was down in its natural curls. Maybe it was the lighting but Troy had never seen her so upset and miserable as he saw her now. Her eyes weren't as bright and her head rested on her chin. Troy saw her attempt to leave but Taylor pushed her down again. She took a large swig of her beer before placing it down and resting her head on her chin. Every smile she sent out to her friends was fake and it seemed Troy was the only one that could see this.

Troy put his bottle to his lips and threw his head back, his brow crinkled as the liquid didn't fall into his open mouth. Taking it from his lips, he looked at the bottle that was now empty.

"Dude, slow down a bit will ya." Chad chuckled loudly. "I know we said have some fun but..." He shrugged whilst the others laughed at Troy however Troy just stared blankly ahead, avoiding the gazes from his friends and the small glances that he was getting from Gabriella.

"Troy?"

It was strange. Troy and Gabriella had a connection, a different one from what either of them had with any others. It was special, Troy didn't know what it was but he did know that it was very special. He wanted to look over, he wanted to see her gorgeous brown eyes but he was just too stubborn to give in that easily. He wouldn't be the weak one. He had already shown some weakness when he kissed her at the shopping mall. Troy wouldn't let that happen again, he was the going to be the victor. It didn't matter how much it killed him to see her and not hold her like he used to, he was going to win. At least he hoped he would. And he hoped she would give in quickly because he really didn't know how much longer he could go on this way.

"Is he okay?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"I don't know, should we get something, someone!" Zeke suggested.

"Troy? Hoops!" Chad shouted and Troy snapped his eyes over to the guys who were watching him intently.

"What?" Troy replied normally.

"What is up with you?" Zeke asked.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Troy asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I mean, that you just completely blanked out on us for about...ten minutes." Zeke replied.

"Ten minutes?" Troy questioned.

"Okay, that may of been a slight exaggeration, but still, five minutes at the least man." Chad answered.

"Whatever, I just don't wanna be here." Troy sighed. "Sorry Ry, I know I should be more...considerate but I just don't feel like it today."

"It's okay." Ryan replied, a silence filling over them as they listened to the thumping music. "You know...you can go home if you want Troy. I didn't realise how much you weren't enjoying this." Zeke harshly nudged him.

"Um...if you don't mind. I might take you up on that. I'm really sorry but I just need to rest some more that's all." Troy stood up.

"Dude, you've been sleeping all day, you actually need to get out!" Chad told him.

"Look, I need to rest, I haven't been sleeping all day, you weren't with me." Troy retaliated.

"Troy, just wake-up will ya! For god's sake, this is Ryan's night okay? We came here to welcome him home, the least you could do was stay a couple of hours. It's not even been half an hour yet!" Chad argued.

"It's not my night tonight alright?"

"No, it's not alright because you are being selfish and stupid!" Chad exclaimed.

"Me? Selfish and stupid? I think you've mistaken me for you!" Troy sharply prodded him. "You're the one who dragged me out here, I told you I wasn't feeling up to it but oh no!"

"But this night isn't for me!" Chad stepped forward. "It's Ryan's."

"Are you fucking in love with him, he said he's cool with me leaving."

"Yeah, so you are being selfish, you just proved my point Bolton."

"Just back off Chad!" Troy exclaimed and pushed him slightly making him stumble backwards.

"Don't fucking push me." Chad snarled and pushed him backwards.

"Well then, don't _fucking _push me." Troy shouted.

"You are such a dick." Chad growled and before Troy could retaliate, Taylor and Sharpay came up to them.

"What! Is going on?" Sharpay shouted.

"Why are you two fighting?" Taylor continued.

"Troy wants to go home."

"Because Ryan said he's cool with it."

"But he's being selfish."

"But I never wanted to come and you bloody well knew that."

"Exactly, you are being selfish!" Chad repeated slowly.

"Stop it, Troy if you don't feel like it, then go home." Taylor sighed.

"Thank you Taylor. I don't want to hang out with bad company anyway." Troy spat as he glared at Chad, Troy pushed past his supposedly best friend and stormed out of the club leaving a fuming Chad, two shocked boys and three frustrated girls.

"Why did you let him go?" Chad whined. "Why didn't you make him stay here? After all, that is the plan."

"Yeah well the plan didn't work." Kelsi sighed as she put a hand to her head.

"She wanted to leave." Taylor explained. "She left shortly before Troy."

"Maybe this just wasn't a good idea." Zeke muttered.

"We can't give up!" Chad exclaimed. "We've started this and we're going to finish this our way!"

"Right, so fighting with your best friend was so the best way to go about it." Sharpay replied sarcastically as she collapsed next to Zeke, her head laid on his shoulder.

"Okay, so that wasn't the best way to do it. In fact that was totally unplanned, I'll make it up tomorrow, whatever but we have to go through with this. Troy isn't tired and I'm sure Gabby isn't either. They miss each other way too much and I know Troy, he's just too stubborn and stupid to admit it."

"You're right." Kelsi sighed and Ryan placed his arm round her shoulder. "Gabriella's the exact same."

"She just wants to win." Taylor added.

Suddenly Sharpay sat up straight, a grin plastered on her face. "I have an idea. I really good idea."

---

Troy stepped out into the open air, letting the cool breeze blow over him. He sighed, he shouldn't of said that, especially to Chad. Sure, he could of said a lot worse, he had done to other people in the past but he shouldn't of said that to his best friend. Although, in Troy's opinion, Chad was acting strangely, as if he was determined to get Troy out. To make him sit through hell, which it was for Troy at the moment. He wasn't in for the partying mood. He wanted to go home. He wanted to pig out on a pile of crap. He wanted...he wanted Gabriella.

"Troy?" A soft melodic voice called through the air. _'Great I've got her voice in my head now.'_ Troy thought sarcastically. "Troy." It was slightly more demanding this time but he knew better than to expect her there. "Fine, ignore me, if that's what you want." He heard the clicking of heels and looked up, his eyes widened as he saw her retreating figure. '_Crap, it actually was her!'_

"Gabriella?" The figure stopped and looked round. Sure enough, it was her.

"What." She asked angrily.

"Sorry, I just...I blanked out...I wasn't concentrating." He quickly replied. "Sorry." Troy mumbled.

"It's okay." Gabriella replied softly. "So, why aren't you in there with the guys?"

"Wasn't really feeling up to it I guess." Troy replied, both of them looking anywhere but each other. "You?"

"Same, I've had a lot on my mind. You know, with the wedding and...and other stuff." She gulped.

"Oh."

A silence fell between the two, a small breeze whirling around them. Neither one knew what to say in this awkward time. They wanted to. They wanted to say so many things but both had almost let their guards down again and they really couldn't afford a third time.

"I should get going. I have lots to do." Gabriella mumbled. "Bye Troy."

"Er...bye." Troy watched her walk away again. The same question going through both their minds.

_'Why was that so awkward?" _

**A.N. One, I am extremely sorry that this was late but I've literally just done this at school in my science and English lesson, I should be working but you guys needed an update. Two, the reason for my lateness is school. We've suddenly been asked to do lots of coursework and I obviously want to get good marks, most of this coursework has been controlled (So like doing essays in exam conditions) and I needed to study. Three, this was a lot shorter than I wanted so I apologize sincerely and I really hope you accept it.**

**I never wanted it to be this late, I was so busy and then when I did start it, it was total rubbish which is why I have done this in...about an hour in my lessons so it's really rushed. So, so, so sorry, I feel so bad that you waited for an update and it wasn't very good. **

**Please review, I would really appreciate it. So sorry again, and just hold tight because hopefully I'll manage to get the next one out sooner and hopefully it'll be a lot better.**

**Gabriella xx**


	12. Sunday As In Ice Cream?

**You're Mine Forever **

**Chapter 12 – Sunday As In Ice-Cream**

Gabriella collapsed onto the sofa Sunday afternoon. It was only two o'clock and she was already exhausted. She raised her glass to her dry lips and let the cool lemonade fall down her parched throat. Her hair was pulled up in to a messy ponytail letting the air get to her neck. She wore a white cami and khaki shorts. All morning Gabriella had been gardening with her brother and sisters for Isabella's wedding. Isabella decided that this time, she would have a wedding in her garden, it was a very large back yard and full of exotic plants and wild flowers, it truly was ideal for her wedding. Gabriella had decided that they would organise everything without Isabella seeing it, to make sure she wasn't going to take a sneaky look outside, Gabriella sent her and Adam to Albuquerque's best hotel until the wedding. Of course, this was the other reason as to why Gabriella started working at Shakers. Although, now everything was complete and paid for she was able to give that job up and Gabriella couldn't have been happier as she did her last ever shift.

"Gabs, please say there is no more!" Ruby whined. "Me and Jazzy wanna go out, we want to see some people at the mall."

"You mean you want to see Liam at the mall." Jasmine teased and ducked as Ruby swung for her.

"No!" Ruby began to blush and Tyler laughed.

"You have the biggest crush on him." He chuckled.

"No I don't, Gabby tell them I don't!" Ruby whined and crossed her arms.

"Sorry sis but you're as red as ketchup, I am going to have to agree with Ty and Jazzy on this one." Gabriella replied and giggled as Ruby turned an even deeper shade of red. "Saying that, you don't want to have leaves in your hair when you see him, go get cleaned up and do what you guys do." She waved her hands signalling for them to go. The teenagers didn't need telling twice and rushed off trying to get the shower first.

Gabriella sat in silence as she drank the rest of her lemonade and rested for a bit. She had been cutting the hedges and her arms felt like lead which was why a loud groan escaped her mouth as the phone began to ring. Slowly, Gabriella made her way over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella whined.

"_Gabs!" _

"Sharpay?"

"_No, it's the queen of Sheba." _

"Is that sarcasm or..."

"_Of course that's sarcasm you strange yet undeniably cute creature!" _

"Oh right, hey Shar."

"_Hey Gabs." _

"You called me for what exactly?"

"_Just wondered how you were...so how are you?" _

"I'm...tired."

"_Why?"_ Gabriella heard a gasp down the phone. _"You didn't sleep with someone last night without telling me did you?" _

"No! I was gardening."

"_Oh." _

"Man, you have such a sick mind."

"_Actually it is very healthy thank you very much." _

"You're welcome." Gabriella giggled. "How are you?"

"_Yeah, can't complain, look there was another reason I called, we want to go out for dinner again." _

"Okay,"

"_You're invited." _

"I was hoping so, yeah I'll go, why do you sound so...worried?"

"_Because so is Troy." _

"Ah."

"_Yeah, so you still in?" _

"Um..."

"_Oh please Gabs, I promise this time that I won't put you opposite him. I have so learnt my lesson from last time." _

"I guess." Gabriella sighed.

"_Yes! Okay, we decided tonight and it's just going to be at the burger bar, you know where we went as high schoolers?" _

"Yeah, I remember that place, what time?"

"_Seven?" _

"Yeah, seven's cool."

"_Great, so I'll see you there then."_ Gabriella could hear her beaming down the phone.

"Yeah, see you then Shar."

"_Bye." _

"Bye." They hung up and Gabriella sighed.

_'They better have good ice-cream still.' _

_--- _

"So..." Troy broke the awkward silence that was surrounding himself and Gabriella as they stood by the table. "When did the others say they were getting here?" He asked.

"Um...Sharpay said seven." Gabriella replied quietly as she fiddled with the salt that was placed on the table.

"Oh,"

"What is the time?"

"Half past seven." Troy replied before they fell back into the silence that had pre-occupied them.

_'So we've been standing here for half an hour.' _Gabriella though. _'Oh my gosh this is too awkward, say something...anything...Gabriella think!' _She shouted in her mind. '_Just when I need you, you go down on me, great just bloody great.' _

It was true, both Gabriella and Troy had arrived at the burger bar exactly at seven o'clock, the others had not and so the pair just stood by a table praying that one of the others were going to appear soon. However, they hadn't arrived yet and Gabriella's legs were beginning to get tired from being rooted to the spot for thirty very long minutes.

"Maybe we should...sit down?" Troy suggested.

"Yeah." Gabriella sidled into the booth, mentally thanking Troy.

"So..." He trailed off again as he looked everywhere but Gabriella. "What do you do now? You still want to be...a doctor?" Gabriella's eyes slightly widened.

_'He remembered. He remembered what I had wanted to be.' _She thought shocked and touched that he had taken the kind courtesy of recalling her past ambitions.

"No, I'm not." He nodded his head and watched her fingers fiddle with the menu. "I'm a photographer." She added.

"Cool!" Troy exclaimed loudly before clearing his throat quickly. "I mean, yeah pretty sweet." Gabriella couldn't suppress the giggle that left her parted lips. "How did you get into that? I mean, you were so set on becoming a doctor I just assumed you were going to...going to get it."

"I met some people, they um...they were into art photography. They showed me a couple of things, I became fascinated with the whole subject and decided that it was far more exciting so I pursued it throughout college and then as a career."

"You glad you took that chance? I mean, there's a lot of things that could of gone wrong you know..." Troy replied, he was too becoming engrossed in the topic of art and photos.

"Yeah, it was a major risk but it was totally worth it, you know what, I reckon that was one of the best decisions I've made in my life." Gabriella told him confidently.

If Gabriella had been paying attention, if she had been looking at Troy, she would have noticed the way his face saddened and his eyes dulled slightly. If she had been paying attention, she would of seen the pain and hurt that he was filled with, that was flowing from him. If Gabriella had been paying attention, she would have also seen the love that was buzzing around him. But Gabriella didn't pay attention, she didn't see any of these things and continued to talk about New York and all the opportunities that it brought for her. Yet each word she spoke, every praise about the Big Apple sent Troy deeper into his light depression. He had never been to New York and never wanted to. It was the place that took _his_ Gabriella away from him. However, thanks to their past, she was no longer _his_. She was just...Gabriella.

"So you ever thought of visiting New York?" Gabriella asked almost hesitantly.

"No." Troy replied bluntly, a slight hiss in his voice.

"Oh." Gabriella replied, her brow slightly furrowed. "Well you should, it's a great place. Especially at night when everything is lit up. Oh! Go at Christmas, it's totally the best."

"Uh huh."

"I-"

"Hey guys!" They turned to see Sharpay with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hey, um...what took you so long?" Gabriella asked quietly. "We've been waiting here for like...an hour."

"Actually fifty six minutes and thirty three seconds." Troy corrected. "Now thirty four seconds and now thirty fi-"

"Okay Troy, I get it." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Well didn't you guys get my message?"

"What message?" Troy and Gabriella asked simultaneously. Both quickly caught eye contact but looked away just as fast with a tint to their cheeks.

"My message that Tay and Chad couldn't make it til eight...so we rescheduled to eight." Sharpay replied, her white sunglasses in one hand, her black back on the other.

"No, I didn't get that." Troy told her, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Neither...are you sure you sent them to us?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I'm sure." Sharpay smiled. "Oh well, you're here now, I'm here now, the others are here now." Sharpay shrugged. "So all good."

"Yeah, where are the others?" Troy asked quickly.

"Trying to find a parking space. I swear, they need a better no sorry...bigger car park out there. Or valet parking, yes, valet parking would be so much better." Sharpay day dreamed. "Anyway, how have you two been?"

"Fine." Troy shrugged and Gabriella nodded.

"Great! Have you ordered?" They both shook their heads. "Oh, well I guess that's good..." Sharpay trailed off slightly not knowing what to say as she got caught up in their awkwardness.

"Are you sure you sent those messages Shar? Because I didn't get any message at all." Gabriella eyed her sceptically.

"Gabby, I think I know when I have or haven't sent stuff and I can assure you my dear friend that I definitely did."

"Okay." Gabriella sighed.

"Hey Gabby, hey Troy." Kelsi greeted and slid in next to Sharpay. "How is everyone?" Kelsi only got grunts as Troy's and Gabriella's replies. "Hmm, right then, you're good? Good." Kelsi rolled her eyes. Trust these two not to give her an actual response. Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Ryan soon followed Kelsi and sat down ready to see the effect of their plan.

"So, how is the wedding coming along Gabs?" Zeke asked kindly.

"Er...good, yeah it's good. I've got everything sorted just need to get everything in place." They nodded.

"Well if you need any help, we're here hunny." Taylor laid a hand comfortingly on her Gabriella's.

"Thanks Tay." Gabriella replied with a soft smile on her face.

The group began to chatter excitedly about the upcoming wedding, about Kelsi's upcoming wedding that still needed to be planned, and about Sharpay's shoes. Troy and Gabriella stayed out of these conversations and either stared out the window watching the world go by or just looked bored out of their minds until they were occasionally asked something.

"Um...I'm just going to the bathroom." Gabriella mumbled and trudged along to the restrooms.

"So, you okay Troy?" Sharpay asked. "You seem distant."

"Huh?" Troy snapped his gaze over to Sharpay who looked slightly worried. "Um, yeah I'm cool. I'm just...hungry." He lied and weakly smiled at them.

"Oh, by the way, we're sorry that the message didn't get to you." Taylor started. "Was it awkward?"

"Kinda, we just talked." They nodded although inside the gang were jumping for joy.

"Hey Hoops, while the girls order. Can I talk to you?" Chad asked hesitantly. Nervously Troy nodded his head. He knew what this was about. Once the boys were out of ear shot, Chad began his speech that Taylor had helped him prepare. He cleared his throat and stuck his hands in his pocket. "I'm sorry."

"..."

"Dude, say something. I worked on that all afternoon!" Chad exclaimed and stared at his best friend wide eyed as he burst into laughter. "Dude!"

"I'm sorry Chad, it's just...you worked all afternoon...for an apology?" Chad nodded slowly. "Man, you should know that a pathetic fight like that doesn't count for anything."

"Really?"

"Chad, we've been best friends since pre-school. Nothing can break our friendship." Chad smiled and they shared a hug.

"You do know you sound like a girl right?" Chad asked as he patted his friend's back.

"I do not!" Troy defended.

"Dude, you so do, _'nothing can break our friendship'_" Chad mocked and Troy punched his arm playfully.

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

They shared their childhood handshake, that was going to last their lifetime, and walked back to the group. Of course, Troy noticed something missing. In fact, it was someone missing.

Gabriella.

She had just gone to the bathroom hadn't she? What could possibly be taking so long? Troy looked over to where the bathrooms were located, there wasn't any line. No one was waiting and no one was coming out. That included Gabriella.

"The food is on the way guys." Kelsi told them. "We ordered you double cheese burgers, that alright?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks." Troy replied happily and sat back down, still curious as to where Gabriella's whereabouts were.

---

_'What was I thinking? Why did I come back? I shouldn't of come so early! I should of waited until the day of the wedding. It's too hard. I can't...I can't do this anymore. I'm an idiot! I've done it again...all again.' _

The soft cries from a sweet girl who was breaking with every thought.

She was being torn apart.

Slowly but surely she was shattering like a mirror being chucked to the floor.

**A.N. Cliffhanger! Is it Gabriella? Hmm, I still don't know. You'll have to review for the next one to come out. :) Thanks for understanding my situation from the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, possibly some drama next chapter. Thanks guys and keep reviewing! **

**Gabriella xx**


	13. Just Another Manic Monday

**You're Mine Forever**

**Chapter 13 – Just Another Manic Monday**

If Troy didn't have enough to worry about Gabriella, this was certainly pushing him over the edge. He had struggled to fall asleep that Sunday night because of the dark haired woman. However hard he tried, Troy couldn't force himself to fall asleep. He had literally tried everything, even warm milk, although he absolutely hated the substance. Gabriella's disappearance that evening had really shaken him up. Sure it had only been for twenty minutes but she had merely gone to the bathroom. Even Sharpay never took that long in and she would always fix her hair and her make-up. Of course, what made Troy more worried was the fact that, even though she had tried to hide it, Gabriella had been crying. Her eyes were slightly red and bloodshot, her frown even more miserable than before. No one had noticed her mood. They hadn't taken into account of her feelings.

But Troy had.

At eleven o'clock, Troy decided it was best to get up. He wasn't going to get any sleep worrying about Gabriella, least this way he might actually get to busy himself with something. Normally, Troy would go visit her, ask her about what was wrong, talk through everything. But it had all changed so much that Troy was too stubborn, too proud and too scared to do it this time. What if she shunned him away? What if she laughed in his face? Would she even do that? Troy had so many unanswered questions and it was giving him a headache. He really wanted to see Gabriella. He really did.

He truly did.

The frustration was too much for Troy to bear. With one swift movement, he grabbed his coat and was out the door.

Fast.

---

"Feel like deja vu don't you think?" Troy snapped his head round and was face to face with Gabriella. Her state really hadn't changed since the evening before which made him worry even further.

"Er...I guess so. Yeah." Troy chuckled and looked back out to the lake.

"Thinking, by any chance?" Gabriella sat down next to him and looked down at her pink ballet pumps.

"You could say that. What about you?" He looked over at her soft features. The wind currently blowing the stray curls that fell from her messy bun. He resisted the urge to push them out of her face but he didn't turn away instead he continued to stare at her perfect features.

"Yeah, I need some...some time out." Gabriella replied gently and looked up out onto the water.

"The wedding?"

"Yeah, it's a killer." Troy chuckled softly. "I swear that whatever I do, I'm just not getting anywhere." She added with a sigh.

"I could...I could help if you want. I'm not exactly a wedding expert but if you need anything, I'm here." Troy offered, Gabriella looked over to him and straight into his blue eyes.

"That's really sweet of you Troy but I don't want to bother you." Gabriella replied and mentally gasped. She had forgotten how bright his eyes could be.

"It's no trouble at all Ella, I'm not busy." Troy answered quickly.

"Well, if I need you, I'll um...I'll give you a call." Gabriella smiled sweetly. "But I do need your number to do that."

"Oh right, yeah." Troy fiddled around in his pocket for his phone and eventually pulled it out. "Here, put your number in." Gabriella giggled slightly and dialled her number. A couple of seconds later and her phone began to vibrate. "Now you have mine." Troy stated and she entered his number.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they watched a flock of brightly coloured birds skim the water.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gabriella sighed with content.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe this was made by man." Troy continued.

"I know. In a way, I'm kind of glad those boat races finished. It wouldn't be as special otherwise." Gabriella added quietly.

"It wouldn't be our special place." Troy replied almost inaudibly but due to the peace of the place, Gabriella heard and blushed.

"Is it still?" She asked. "It's been a while since..." Gabriella trailed off.

"Since we were together...who's fault was that?" Troy muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Look, I've told you, you were misunderstood. I-"

"I don't want to talk about it Gabriella." Troy cut her off abruptly.

"Troy, just listen to me. We've got to talk about this sooner or later." Gabriella told him sternly.

"I'd prefer later thanks." Troy replied sharply and Gabriella fell silent, respecting his wishes but agitated. She wanted him to know that he totally had the wrong idea but he wouldn't listen. He never did when he knew he was wrong. "Do you think we'll ever stop fighting?" Troy asked.

"We aren't now are we?" Gabriella replied.

"I guess not." Troy answered.

"Do you think we'll ever be the same again?"

"I don't know." Troy replied slowly. "When are you going back to New York?"

"Um...a day after the wedding." Gabriella replied.

"What about Tyler and Ruby and the others? Where will they stay?" Troy asked worriedly. "Because if you haven't found anyone, I'll totally look after them for you."

"Again, that's really sweet Troy but I'm taking them to New York for a little holiday." Gabriella replied and Troy nodded.

"Will you come back?" He asked almost too hopefully.

"I guess I'll have to. I mean, I've just got everyone back into my life again." Gabriella answered.

"Of course." Troy nodded hoping that he was included.

"So, how are you parents? I haven't seen them since the party." Gabriella asked softly.

"Oh, they're good. Excited that you came back." Gabriella smiled and Troy took a mental picture. Her smile had always brightened everything around them, her smile was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"It was so good to see them again. They really haven't changed a bit." They laughed gently together.

"I guess they haven't." Troy replied. "It's so weird being an adult. I remember needing my parents. Needing them to help me with everything. Now, now it's all different."

"I know what you mean. Time is flying by too fast." Gabriella answered. "Everything is changing."

"People are changing."

"Troy, when are we going to talk?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

"Gabriella...it's too hard for me."

"But you...you're wrong. Everything, it's a big misunderstanding!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly.

"Gabriella..."

"No Troy! You need to listen."

"Gabriella! I can't do it! Not at the moment. You don't know how much you hurt me!" Toy confessed. "You broke my heart Gabriella! You broke me!"

"But-"

"No! Look, I can't stay here if you're just going to pressure me about this. I can't talk yet, I don't want to." Troy stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry Gabriella but I can't." And with that he walked off leaving Gabriella alone once more.

---

"So he just...left?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella paced up and down her best friend's room.

"Yes!" Gabriella stopped and exclaimed. "He just left me sitting there." She began to pace around again. "I know that this is a touchy subject, it is for me as well! But I know we have to talk it through. This isn't something we have to ignore every time it comes up in a conversation."

Sharpay watched her friend with worried eyes, Gabriella was nervous and upset. She was pacing and biting her nails, the classic Gabriella is nervous sign.

"And you know what made it worse?" Sharpay shook her head silently. "He was so rude about it. I mean, he immediately started to shout at me when I was just trying to make him understand. God! Men are so...so...urgh!" Gabriella stomped her foot and folded her arms.

"Gabby, he just needs time." Sharpay replied gently.

"Time? Time! Don't you think five fucking years is long enough then Sharpay? Remember, I was the one that went through the heartbreak. I was the one who had to run away because I was literally going to die if I saw him. I was the one that had my heart ripped out and chucked away like it was nothing!" Gabriella shouted and slowly tears began to build up in her brown eyes. "He was the one that made the mistake, not me. Surely it should be the other way round. I should never want to see him again. I didn't! I really didn't when I came but now...now I..."

"You still love him, don't you?" Sharpay looked at her. Gabriella hung her head and nodded. "Oh honey!" Sharpay quickly engulfed her into a tight hug. "We'll get through this, don't you worry."

"Sharpay, you can't tell anyone. Not even Taylor and Kelsi." She let out a small sob.

"But? They're your best friends as well. I think we should-"

"Please Shar, I can't have anymore people find out!" Gabriella cried. "One is already enough."

"What about Troy? Don't you think he deserves to know you love him still?"

"Troy? Of course not!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly.

"But why? You never know, he may be feeling what your feeling."

"No way, he hates me. You know that! We can not have another relationship." Gabriella replied.

"Well why can't you?" Sharpay asked, slightly confused. "You already started one, now you just need to continue with it."

"No!" Gabriella whined. "Look, we can't have the same relationship as before."

"Exactly, make it better." Sharpay said.

"Shar, you're not understanding me. Troy and I, we...we fight half the time and sit in awkward silences the other." She explained. "The only time we're civil and friendly is at the lake and we can't be there twenty-four seven."

"Gabby, you can't base it on these past couple of weeks. You hadn't seen Troy for five years, of course at first everything will be awkward, not to mention that you had a misunderstood bitter break-up." Sharpay reassured her. "Look, you and Troy, you're meant to be. Fate led you back to one another."

"Fate?" Gabriella asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, fate. The thing is, fate can only go so far. You have to do the rest, sure it'll be hard but it'll be worth it in the end."

"Try telling Troy that. And anyway, we fight way too much. How could I have a relationship with him if our conversations are arguments?" Gabriella asked and collapsed on the sofa.

"Gabriella! Did you not listen to what I said? It's only been two weeks! When you get to explain to him what happened then the fights, they'll stop I promise. Obviously you'll have one or two bickers but doesn't every couple?" Sharpay sat down next to her. "Listen, not many people find their soul mates. You, Gabriella Montez, are extremely lucky so don't let it slip away."

"I understand what you're saying Shar, but what if Troy isn't my soul mate? What if, we just aren't meant to be?" She sighed. "Thanks for listening, but I'd probably be better off writing him a letter or something." She shrugged. "I'm just going to go home and have a rest okay?"

"Yeah sure, see you Gabs." Sharpay hugged her.

"Bye Shar."

The door slammed shut as Sharpay watched her friend's retreating figure. Once Gabriella was gone, Sharpay sat down, a large smile on her face.

"A letter."

---

"God! She wanted to talk to me about the break-up! Is she some sort of...witch?" Troy burst out as he stood in front of Chad.

"I think the term you are looking for would be evil temptress." Chad smirked and took a gulp of his beer as he saw Troy's reaction.

"Evil temptress? Now where in the world have I heard that one before?" Troy replied sarcastically with a smile on his face. "You know what though, you were right. She is an evil temptress. One with no heart. You know, she practically tore mine out and stamped on it."

"You think I don't know that dude, I was the one that looked after you for fuck's sake!" Chad exclaimed. "Total nightmare."

"And she wouldn't listen to me! I was like, _Gabriella...Gabriella please_...but oh no, she carried on and then looked shocked when I shouted! What did she expect, a kiss on the cheek?" He asked.

"Is that what you want?" Chad asked slyly.

"Yes...what? No!" Troy lied. "No, of course I don't...do I?" Troy asked as he sat down next to Chad, his eyes closed and taking deep breathes.

"Not my decision dude." Chad replied. "Although from where I'm standing, I would have to say yes." Troy continued to be silent. "Come on man, tell me what you really feel for her, I won't tell a single soul to anyone, I swear."

"..." Troy was silent at first until he took a deep breath. "I still love her."

And that was all it took for a smile to appear on Chad's face.

---

When Gabriella arrived home she walked into the kitchen to grab a sandwich. The day's events had really taken her strength down and right now, she needed all the strength she could get. Not just for the wedding, but for herself. For her own heart and feelings. Yet Gabriella wasn't just hurt from the previous relationship.

She was scared.

Troy was her first love. The first one to truly appreciate and love her back. He was the sweetest guy she had ever known, despite the actions that he had done in the previous weeks. Everything about him oozed confidence and security. He was what she wanted. What she _needed_. But he had totally taken away her own confidence. If the one she was supposedly destined to be with had broken her heart, how was she meant to have other relationships with mediocre men?

To wash away her thoughts, Gabriella switched the radio on as she grabbed the bread.

_**Six o'clock already  
I was just in the middle of a dream **_

_'That was what it was like in high school, dreaming about Troy and I and then poof! It's school time.'_

_**I was kissin' Valentino  
By a crystal blue Italian stream **_

_'Crystal blue? But that's like Troy's eyes.'_

_**But I can't be late  
'Cause then I guess I just won't get paid  
These are the days  
When you wish your bed was already made **__  
_

_'Can't be late to see Troy of course, that was what I always thought anyway.' _

_**It's just another manic Monday  
I wish it was Sunday  
'Cause that's my funday  
My I don't have to runday **_

_**  
It's just another manic Monday **_

'_You can say that again'_

**A.N. Hey everyone! Sorry this is late but it just took me so long to write this. It's not that I had writers block, but whatever I wrote didn't make total sense, or it wasn't really working and at one point was very messy and confusing that I definitely could not post it. I basically just deleted chapter after chapter after chapter but hopefully this one is okay. I thought it was but you guys are the judges and shall ever more be...yes. Thank you to all of my reviewers, everyone of them I appreciate. I just want to say to those who think that maybe Troy and Gabriella should fix it themselves and the others should stay out because they're too old to meddle with other people's relationships, well I totally understand what you're getting at. I'm making it like that though, because Troy and Gabriella are supposed to be too stubborn to admit their feelings, I guess I just haven't been writing well enough for that to come across maybe, so sorry if it's not what you like. **

**But please, keep reviewing, I love all of them and all of your ideas, they're amazing! **

**Gabriella xx**


	14. Tuesday, Breakfast At Tiffany's

**You're Mine Forever**

**Chapter 14 – Tuesday's Breakfast At Tiffany's**

"Oh! That one's cute...oh gosh and so is that one!" Sharpay squealed as she ran around the shop collecting various tops and dresses. "Hmm, this so isn't my colour."

"Do you think she'll ever slow down?" Taylor asked as she watched her friend scurry around, anything pink and white seemed to be catching her eye.

"I don't know." Gabriella replied. "But it's almost...hypnotic." Gabriella stared wide eyed at Sharpay. "Guys, I actually can't blink."

"Gabby, just look away." Kelsi giggled.

"I can't, I really can't." Gabriella told them and continued to move her head where ever Sharpay seemed to hare about.

"So, got your dress Tay?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, both of them are hanging in my wardrobe." Taylor replied proudly. "I got them about two weeks ago, although I was worried I would find another one that looks better on me but I wouldn't of been able to change it."

"Taylor, whatever you wear looks stunning, but I have no idea what to wear for this rehearsal dinner!" Kelsi exclaimed. "Everything I see, looks amazing on the hanger but putting it on I can see some kind of fault."

"Well then, we better find you one today since we only have two days left until the dinner." Taylor stated.

"What! It's that soon?" Kelsi asked astonished at how close it was.

"Er, girl, the wedding is on Friday so the dinner is on Thursday. After all, Isabella isn't exactly one for a night out. God, she would probably have a heart attack seeing all the alcohol we can consume. And our parents would be there, that would be too creepy if we got a stripper." Taylor shivered slightly at the thought. "But I'm quite looking forward to this dinner, it's elegant but I know it'll be fun. Maybe Chad can practice his dance moves."

Kelsi giggled softly. "Lucky you don't have to drag him off the dance floor. Ryan will only want to dance and nothing seems to get in his way...except me of course. Trust me, you'll only see me at the table eating, and on the dance floor for the rest of the night." Taylor laughed out loud.

"Least you can get him to dance. Chad just won't do it. How am I supposed to get married to a man that can't dance?" Taylor asked.

"Ah, not _can't _dance but _won't _dance." Kelsi corrected.

"Is there really a difference?" Taylor sighed.

"Oh, there's a big difference." Kelsi told her and turned back to Gabriella who was now laughing as Sharpay concentrated on looking through some dresses. "So Gabs, got your dress for the dinner?"

"No, I plan on getting it today. I saw a few I liked but decided to wait. I didn't really have enough money before I took that extra job." She explained. "What about you?"

"No, I got my dress for the wedding just not the dinner." Kelsi replied.

"Oh, well we can look for dresses together yeah?" Gabriella suggested sweetly.

"Sure."

"Um, wasn't Nadine supposed to meet us like...half an hour ago?" Taylor asked as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah, wonder what's keeping her so long. I mean, she isn't one to be late." Sharpay stepped into the conversation. "This shop sucks, lets go." She pouted and strutted out leaving her friends to jog to keep up with her. "Do you think Zeke will want me in red, pink, blue, green or white?" Sharpay asked.

"You can't wear white!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Sharpay, Isabella will be wearing white, no one wears white at a wedding apart from the bride." Taylor explained slowly.

"Oh, of course. Silly me, well what about blue? Do you think he'll like me in blue? Hmm, maybe green would be better." Sharpay wondered out loud.

"Shar, whatever you wear, he'll be drooling over you. What colour is your dress for the dinner?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, it's kind of dark turquoise with slight glitter on it but only slight! Sharpay Evans is never tacky." Sharpay told them.

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, yes I did. You got a problem with that?"

"No! No." Gabriella giggled. "Come on, lets go get our dresses."

---

"So, I've been thinking..." Chad said as he took a shot at the basketball hoop.

"Well that's never a good sign." Troy teased whilst Zeke and Ryan burst into laughter.

"Good one dude," Zeke shared a high five with Troy before snatching the ball away from Chad.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Chad replied sarcastically. "No, it's just...you know I don't dance?"

"Er...I think everyone knows you don't dance Chad." Ryan replied. "I mean, it took me ages to get a few steps from you in high school."

"Yeah, well Taylor seems kinda upset about it." Chad confided in them.

"How do you mean?" Zeke asked.

"Well, whenever she talks about the dancing, my instinct is to tell her flat out, 'no way' but last night, she seemed really disappointed that I said no." Chad looked at his friends in a worried way. "What does this mean? She's not going to break-up with me is she?"

Ryan laughed. "Oh Chad, still naive as always." Chad tilted his head in confusion. "She's a girl dude, of course she wants you to dance. It's not like she can just randomly ask some other guy and even if you would let her-"

"Hey! I would let her, I'm not the jealous type." Chad folded his arms but Troy scoffed loudly.

"So when that guy was checking her out in the subway one afternoon, that '_look at my girlfriend again and I'll kill you'_ was just friendly greeting? Especially after he was gay and just wanted to know where she got her shoes from." Troy asked smartly.

"Well...he looked dodgy and I didn't want Tay to get hurt...that's all." Chad defended but Troy just shook his head and took a shot. "Anyway, Ryan please continue."

"Thank you Chad." Ryan cleared his throat. "Every girl wants their man to dance with them. It's a bit like when you go to the movies. You see a girl all depressed and then suddenly, this handsome stranger asks her to dance and BAM! The next thing you know they're dancing at their own wedding." Ryan explained. "She wants you to be that handsome stranger, to sweep her off her feet. Sure I don't mean exactly like the movies because, well, that wouldn't be very realistic but they want to feel close to their guys and dancing is a passionate way to show love and care." Ryan told Chad. By this time, all three guys were hooked onto Ryan's words.

"How...how do you know all this?" Troy asked.

"I just do. Some things I picked up from my sister, girls in high school...college and then Kelsi." He replied with a shrug. "Nothing major, there's so much more that I need to learn."

"So you're saying that if I don't dance with her, a different handsome stranger could just ask her and she would say yes because I won't, and then I could be dumped whilst she's getting married to someone else?" Chad squeaked with fright, the thought of losing his girl came to a real shock to him.

"Well, not exactly but...well what about your wedding day. The bride and groom share the first dance. What you going to do then? Say, _'sorry I'm tired because I just made a commitment?'_" Ryan asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Chad replied.

"Probably not." Zeke said and Chad smiled with appreciation. "You'd probably say something much worse which would end up in divorce. God, that would be a quicker marriage than Britney Spears." Troy laughed loudly and Ryan shook his head as he tried not to laugh.

"Thanks man." Chad replied sarcastically. "Look, can you help me with something then?" Chad looked over to Ryan.

"Sure, although I have the right to back out if needs be." Ryan replied.

"Fair enough."

"What do you want me to help you with then?" Ryan asked.

"I want you...to teach me how to dance."

"To dance? You actually want to dance?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"Yes...and guys shut up okay! If this was for Sharpay then you would do it and if this was for Gabriella, I know you would do it Troy." Zeke and Troy immediately stopped their hysteric laughing as Chad shouted at them. "Anyway, just teach me the standard steps to dance. I want to show Taylor at the dinner on Thursday."

"But that's only in a couple of days." Zeke stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I am well aware of that." Chad replied.

"How in the world are you going to learn how to dance in two days?" Troy asked.

"Watch and learn people...watch and learn." Ryan smirked.

---

"Gabby, you look stunning. It is the perfect dress." Sharpay gushed as Gabriella stepped out of the changing room.

"You sure? I don't really know if I like the back or not. It drops quite a bit." Gabriella replied. "What do you think Tay?"

"I think you look amazing Gabs. You're certainly going to blow everyone away with that number." She answered, a smile spread across her face.

"It's okay I guess..." Gabriella scrunched her nose up. "It makes me look a little fat."

"WHAT!" Sharpay screeched. "Oh, Gabs. You have got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, we wouldn't lie to you Gabriella. This is definitely the dress." Kelsi continued.

"Guys, I don't really like it on me." Gabriella replied. "It won't look amazing if I don't like it." She added.

"I guess your right but if only you see what we see." Taylor sighed. "The dress really is beautiful on you Gabby."

"I guess it looks alright." Gabriella looked back into the mirror. "It doesn't make my ass look too big...does it?"

"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sharpay asked casually whilst holding Gabriella's shoulders from behind and making eye contact through the mirror. "You look y unbelievable." Gabriella smiled. "And Troy won't be able to take his eyes off you." She whispered so Taylor and Kelsi were unable to hear. Fortunately, the two girls ran off in search for their perfect dresses.

"It's not about him." Gabriella whispered back quickly.

"Oh sure." Sharpay said sarcastically. "I can see it in your eyes Gabs, you already told me you loved him and you may be a little awkward right now but trust me, you and Troy. You're made for one another."

"Shar, it's not as simple as that. This isn't some story that you find in a novel or...or fanfiction. This is reality, and I'm not sure we are...maybe...maybe it is fate that we met again but maybe it's so we can say a proper goodbye." Gabriella looked down at her clasped hands. "Maybe we really aren't meant to be together."

"Gabby, trust me, please trust me when I say this because I can see it. You and Troy, you re going to be back together, you're going to live the dream you have always wanted, the life you've always wanted and it's going to be with him. Gabby, you have got to believe me because I can see the chemistry you two share, it's even stronger than before." Sharpay told her gently.

"But-"

"Okay, I have got to try this dress. It's utterly gorgeous!" Taylor squealed as she came rushing in. "What do you think? Enough to make Chad dance?"

"Taylor! It's going to look fabulous on you!" Sharpay exclaimed brightly, walking over to her. "Go get into it, I need to see this on you."

"I will, be back in a minute." Taylor jumped and practically ran into the changing room.

"Great!" Sharpay watched her enter the changing room before turning back to Gabriella. "Now, you go and buy that dress because you won't believe how sexy you look. If I was a guy, I would totally be turned on right now." Gabriella giggled.

"Okay but if you go...all horny on me then I don't think we can be friends anymore." Gabriella teased.

"Oh drats! I'll just have to watch you from a far." Sharpay replied before the burst into fits of giggles. "Now hurry, go buy it before someone else hits on you." Gabriella nodded and turned around to take the dress off.

---

"One, two, three. One, two, three." Ryan repeated as Chad looked down at his feet. "Don't look down Chad! Look up! Look up!" He scolded.

"I'm trying!" Chad whined and let go of Ryan's hands. "I just can't dance."

"No! You can dance Chad, I know you can because I have seen you in high school and I know you can dance...you just won't. Now, take my hand and then put your other hand on my waist."

"Whoa, where?" Chad asked. "My hand was never there before."

"Just picture me as Taylor." Ryan replied.

"Dude, that is totally...weird. I can not picture you as my girlfriend, that's so very wrong!" Chad shivered.

"Oh man, just do it Chad." Zeke ordered.

"Yeah, go on Chad. Do it for all those...manly men out there." Troy stifled a chuckle.

"That doesn't include you then." Chad shot back.

"Look just hold me!" Ryan shouted and Chad jumped. "Chad, if you don't put your arms around me, so help me God!"

"Okay, okay." Chad gave in and placed his arm on Ryan's waist. "Man, this is too creepy."

"Good, now Troy turn on the music." Troy nodded and pressed play, however as the music started, his eyes widened.

_You say we've got nothing in common  
No common ground to start from  
And we're falling apart  
You say the world has come between us  
Our lives have come between us  
But I know you just don't care_

_  
And I said "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"  
She said "I think I remember the film  
And as I recall, I think we both kinda liked it"  
And I said "Well, that's the one thing we've got"_

I see you, the only one who knew me  
But now your eyes see through me  
I guess I was wrong  
So what now? It's plain to see we're over  
I hate when things are over  
When so much is left undone

Troy thought back to high school.

---

"_Oh, I love this song." Gabriella gushed. "Isn't it so good Troy?" _

"_Well, if you love it, I love it because I love you." Troy replied. _

"_I love you too Troy." Gabriella smiled._

_--- _

_You say we've got nothing in common  
No common ground to start from  
And we're falling apart  
You say the world has come between us  
Our lives have come between us  
But I know you just don't care  
_

_And I said "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"  
She said "I think I remember the film  
And as I recall, I think we both kinda liked it"  
And I said "Well, that's the one thing we've got"  
_

_--- _

Gabriella looked up as the music blared from the shop speakers.

"I love this song." She whispered.

---

"I love this song because you love this song." Troy mumbled under his breath with a small smile on his face.

---

And both of them unknowingly simultaneously, they whispered...

"_Well, that's the one thing we've got." _

**A.N. I really love this song. It's awesome and couldn't not put it in. Anyway, hope this one was good enough for you guys. Took me ages I know, but I had trouble with my internet. Even though this is about Troy and Gabriella, and even though there was a lot about them in here, I wanted to bring more attention to the others in the gang. So please, review all your little hearts out. Do it for every single person out there on Valentine's Day. Which reminds me. Happy Valentine's Day...for when it comes. Have fun with your boyfriends, friends etc. Let cupid strike it's arrows and hopefully it won't hurt too much. Haha, thanks everyone and review for the next chapter and to let me know what you all think. **


	15. When You Look Me In The Eyes OnWednesday

**You're Mine Forever**

**Chapter 15 – When You Look Me In The Eyes On Wednesdays**

"Gabriella, you look like shit." Sharpay greeted Gabriella as she walked down the stairs, on an early Wednesday morning.

"Thanks Shar," Gabriella replied sarcastically before yawning loudly. "I'm so tired."

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Taylor asked.

"Er...no." Gabriella replied quietly. "I went to see my dad." Taylor and Sharpay quickly looked up.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Sharpay asked as she walked over to Gabriella.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella replied. "It's just...I miss him so much."

"We know sweetie, but remember, he's watching over you and he loves you so much too." Taylor told her. "Just remember, he's always with you."

"I know, but sometimes I just need him actually with me. Not to mention my mum is getting remarried. It's not like I don't like Adam, I love him but he's just..." Gabriella stammered.

"Not your dad?" Sharpay asked softly.

"Yeah, he's not my dad."

"Look, I can't even contemplate how hard this is for you, but you know what I think? I think that your dad wants your mum to be happy and he brought Adam to you all. He knows he can't be physically with you but he wants someone to protect you, he's found Adam. I reckon that coffee accident was your dad letting your mum move on." Taylor explained.

"I like that theory." Gabriella mumbled. "I think it's just, it's going to be official. You know, Adam really will be my step-father and...I just...my dad..." Gabriella trailed off. "I don't know."

"Gabby?" The three girls turned around to see Adam with a very worried expression on his face.

"Hey Adam." Gabriella greeted gently.

"Hey, can we talk?" Gabriella nodded slowly before she followed Adam into the living room.

"What you want to talk about?"

"I...um...I'm sorry, I just came in to get a couple of things, I kinda heard your conversation with the girls." Adam replied awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry."

"No, no it's fine." Gabriella assured him.

"I didn't realise you felt that way." Adam quietly said whilst looking at his hands. "Please know that I don't want to replace your father in any way. I know I can't compare to him, the love your mother had for him, the love you had for him. I don't want to replace him Gabby, please understand that." He begged.

"Adam, I know that, I promise you I do." Gabriella replied.

"I know I can't fill his shoes. I don't plan to either but I love you, Tyler, Grace, Ruby and of course your mother so much." Adam said.

"Adam, I understand, I think it's just really sinking that my dad isn't coming back. I know it's been years but you're going to be my step-dad officially and I think with everything happening, I was just getting too emotional and dramatic." Gabriella smiled softly.

"Oh Gabby, if you need to talk about this, please tell me what your feeling because I just want to reassure you how I'm here if you need me but I'm never here to replace your father." Adam told her.

"Thank you Adam, it means a lot to me." Gabriella quickly engulfed him in a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too." Adam smiled and pulled away. "Now, go get changed because your mother and I want to give you an early thank you present." Gabriella tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Here, you can do whatever you want there and you can take as many friends as you can."

"What?" Adam pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Gabriella. She quickly opened it and pulled out a card. "What is it?" She asked.

"A day in Albuquerque's finest spa." Adam replied proudly. "It's something for you and the girls and the guys if they want to use the gym, or pool or maybe even the spa itself." Gabriella giggled.

"Thank you so much Adam, you really didn't need to." Gabriella replied.

"Of course we did. You have done so much for us Gabby. You've organized this, you're looking after everyone for our honeymoon. You're even performing for us. How can we not repay you?"

"You're my family, of course I'm going to help you." Gabriella smiled brightly. "Thank you. This means a lot."

"You're very welcome." Adam replied gently.

---

"Oh my gosh, this place is beautiful. How come I don't know about this?" Sharpay asked as the gang all walked into the spa.

"Adam told me it was new." Gabriella replied. "Hence the sign, 'Just Opened'."

"Thanks for bringing us here Gabs," Chad smiled widely. "I can finally go to the gym this week."

"Yeah you need to." Taylor teased and patted his stomach. "You're starting to get a little fat."

"Hey! I'm not that fat, I've not gone to the gym in three weeks. Only three weeks Taylor! I can't get that fat in just three weeks!" Chad defended. "Can I?"

"I'm teasing you babe, don't worry." Taylor kissed his cheek quickly before giggling at his stupidity.

"Well, I can not wait to have that massage." Sharpay said grinning widely at the surroundings. "Hopefully we'll have some eye candy as well."

"Um, excuse me, boyfriend in the building, I repeat, boyfriend in the building." Zeke coughed.

"You know I love you baby, but still...I want some eye candy whilst I can't see you." Sharpay pinched his cheeks and giggled. "If you were in view, I would totally be looking at you."

"Can't you just...picture me?" Zeke suggested.

"No, that's too much effort and anyway, it'll be hard when he's rubbing his hands all over me." Zeke clenched his fists.

"Er, I don't think we should of come here then, how about we go out for lunch?" He asked quickly.

"Hey! I want to get a massage, you know I'm joking." Sharpay laughed. "I love you too much."

"Oh, well good. I don't want to think about some other guy touching my girl." Zeke pulled Sharpay towards him and gave her a peck on the lips. "You're mine."

"Glad to hear it." Sharpay whispered.

"Okay love birds, enough of that thank you." Chad stepped in between them.

"Yeah, I want some eye candy." Taylor tried running off but Chad grabbed her by the waist.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I want some...candy?" Taylor replied more as a question than an answer. "Yeah, there's got to be a vending machine around here somewhere." She looked around.

"Why don't you rephrase what you first said?" Chad smiled. "I think it'll make it a lot better."

"What? About the candy? I want candy." Taylor innocently replied. "I love candy."

"I know what you said Taylor McKessie, don't make me pick you up and keep you in the gym."

"Where you will be all hot and sweaty?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll be working out, of course I'll be hot and sweaty." Chad replied, oblivious to his girlfriend's thoughts.

"Hmm, maybe I wouldn't mind being in there with you then." She trailed a finger down his abs and the two grinned at each other seductively.

"Whoa!" Gabriella pushed the two aside. "Enough of the...sexual atmosphere yeah?" She nodded. "Yes, now Taylor, you are not having sex with Chad in a gym."

"Why not?" Taylor pouted.

"Because! It's a gym!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Seriously, at least can't you wait til no ones around."

"I guess." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Can we get that massage now?"

"Yeah, if you're all ready?" Gabriella asked and they all nodded. "Great, come on girls, lets get pampered."

"Finally!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly and followed Gabriella and Taylor to a different room.

"Why couldn't we have sex in the gym?" Chad wondered out loud.

"Come on Chad." Troy rolled his eyes and pushed his friends into the gym.

---

"Salad, no! Chicken salad, no wait! Caesar salad, no! Just salad, no Caesar, definitely Caesar salad." Sharpay smiled happily at the man behind the counter who tried understanding Sharpay's request. He hesitated before grabbing the salad in case she changed her mind again. Once it was placed on her tray, and Sharpay looked happy, the man looked up at Zeke hoping that he wouldn't be as fussy.

"Just get me a double cheese burger please." The man let out a breath and smiled before walking to the back to get his burger.

"Um, anything else?" He asked quietly.

"A bottle of water and a coca-cola please." Zeke replied. The drinks were brought onto the tray and Zeke added a quick, "Thank you."

"That'll be six dollars, twenty two cents please." The man told them quietly.

"Here, keep the change." Zeke smiled and walked off behind Sharpay who had already seated herself on a large table.

"Okay, um...three cheeseburgers, two cokes, ooh two of those muffins and two packets of salt and vinegar crisps please." Chad ordered. "What would you like honey?"

"You're such a pig. I'll just have a chicken salad and a packet of ready salted crisps." Taylor replied and smiled gently as the man looked around for Chad's orders. "Seriously, you've just been in the gym, you're just piling it all back on again." Taylor told him whilst they waited for their food.

"Honey, I'm a growing guy. I need this to keep my stamina up." Chad replied.

"Honey," Taylor mocked. "You'll be growing outwards if you keep eating this much."

"Ouch Tay, that one cut deep." Chad put a hand to his heart and feigned hurt.

"Whatever but you really have got to stop eating this crap. I don't want you to have a heart attack before you're thirty." Taylor replied.

"I won't Tay, just quit bugging me." Chad told her. "I'll be perfectly fine with my food." Taylor merely rolled her eyes before they handed the right amount of money and walked off to the table.

"Er...can I have a ham sandwich, a chocolate muffin and a sprite please." Gabriella ordered gently as she reached out to get her purse.

"I'll get this." Troy whispered huskily in her ear. Gabriella snapped round.

"You don't have to, I can get it." Gabriella hurriedly replied.

"I want to." Troy answered. "Um, can you add another sprite and a double cheeseburger to that."

"Sure." The man rushed around grabbing the orders.

"Really, Troy, you don't need to pay for me." Gabriella shook her head but couldn't help but stare at his muscles that glistened slightly from the sweat.

"Really, Ella, I want to." Gabriella gulped and finally gave in. "Just let me okay?"

"Okay." She answered weakly.

"Thanks dude...um...just keep the change." Troy told the man and grabbed the tray with their food on. "So...you're not having a salad like the other girls then."

"Er, no. I'm actually hungry." Gabriella replied and Troy chuckled.

"Good to hear it." Troy placed the tray on the table, the only other spare seat being opposite him, Gabriella sat down and took her food of the tray.

"Thanks for getting this." Gabriella mumbled.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"So, you guys going to come swimming with us?" Taylor asked.

"I recommend that to you lot, you guys stink!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Aww, thank you baby. You really didn't have to say that." Zeke said sarcastically and kissed her head.

"Don't touch me with your sweaty self." Sharpay jumped back and moved her chair away from him slightly.

"Oh, I feel so loved." Everyone laughed slightly as Sharpay wrinkled her nose.

"Seriously, come swimming, it will hide the smell until you have a shower."

"And swimming stretches the muscles that can't be from anything else." Taylor informed them. "It's a great way to get fit and burn off those calories."

"We'll come, we'll come but we have to wait an hour before doing it anyway." Troy reminded them. "Other wise, we'll get cramps."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, don't swim for a bit, we'll just sit in the jacuzzi but still, you are not getting out of it." Sharpay pointed her finger.

"So when you said we had the choice, you didn't actually mean that?" Chad asked.

"Of course not!" Sharpay replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Anyway, on a lighter note." Taylor changed the subject. "The wedding is nearly here."

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Sharpay clapped her hands. "It's going to be awesome."

"How's the planning Gabs?" Chad asked while stuffing his face with a burger. "All good?"

"Yeah, bit stressful at times but it's pretty much all done now I think." Gabriella replied. "You and Ryan are still up for singing aren't you?" She asked Sharpay.

"Of course! That's one of the main reasons I can't wait!" She squealed. "I haven't sung with Ry since high school. I kind of miss it."

"Well, you won't have to wait for much longer baby." Zeke told her. "I can't wait to hear your beautiful voice again."

"Aww, thanks Zeke. You're too sweet." Sharpay kissed his cheek before wrinkling her nose again. "You still stink though."

"Okay I get it!" Zeke exclaimed. "I need a shower."

"I still love you."

"I still love you too."

"Okay, stop with the lovey dovey stuff. Seriously, I'm eating!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Ella here, can you not go all...mushy?" Troy continued.

"Did you just call her Ella?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"No...no reason." Taylor stammered before continuing with eating.

After a full day of pampering, swimming and sweating, on the boys behalf, the gang decided that they needed to go home and rest. It had been a long day, and however much fun it had been, the group just wanted to relax at home. They decided to go back to Zeke and Sharpay's house to watch a couple of movies together which everyone gladly asked for. Gabriella had quickly brought some snacks from the shop on their way back and before they new it, they were all seated around the living room watching a horror.

Although Gabriella tried focusing on the movie, she couldn't. Troy had been...reasonable today and it was making it harder for her not to kiss him square on the lips. Gabriella had tried seating herself as far away from Troy as possible but he had just sat down next to her with a bowl of crisps. Troy seemed to be transfixed on the movie but he too was struggling to not hold Gabriella close or let her snuggle up to him like she used to. Everything was so different but their love was still just as strong, if not stronger from the previous events. When they were half way through the movie, Gabriella saw a chance to get away for a bit.

"Um, I'm just going to get some more crisps." She muttered and grabbed the bowls to fill them back up again.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath whilst turning the radio on.

"Movie too scary for you?" Gabriella jumped round to see Troy holding another bowl.

"Er, no. Just...just hungry." She stuttered.

"Oh, well I got another bowl to fill up." He placed it down and stood next to her. "Why are you so nervous around me?" He asked.

"What? I'm not nervous around you!" Gabriella exclaimed and snorted. "Why would I be nervous around you?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Troy asked. "It's pretty obvious, you stutter and look anywhere else but me. Is this because of what I did at the lake? I'm sorry if I scared you but I'm not ready."

"You're never ready." Gabriella mumbled.

"What? That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Troy asked. "It's hard, that's all."

"Don't you think I know that?" Gabriella asked in disbelief. "I went through it too Troy. I know what it's like especially when you won't let me explain."

"Explain? What are you-"

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

Troy was cut off as the song began and the two stared into each others eyes.

"Our song..." Gabriella quietly said as the music continued.

"Yeah...ours."

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. 

"Remember our first dance to this?" Troy asked.

"How could I forget?"

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. _

_  
More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side. _

---

"_You look so beautiful Ella." Sixteen year old Troy whispered in his girlfriends ear. _

"_Thank you." _

"_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go" Troy sang gently as they swayed to their song. _

"_Cause when you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise," Gabriella sang along as she held onto Troy tightly. _

---

Troy couldn't help it and lent down to capture Gabriella's lips in a soft sweet kiss.

_'When you look me in the eyes'_

**A.N. What you think? Is it good? Bad? I don't actually like it myself but I couldn't make it any better so I really apologize for that. Thank you so much for the reviews! The response to my story and writing is amazing, thank you guys so much it really makes me happy to see what you think so don't forget to review this chapter! Thank you so much again and keep reviewing! **

**Gabriella xx**


	16. Things I'll Never Say On Thursdays

**You're Mine Forever **

**Chapter 16 – Things I'll Never Say On Thursdays**

"Ouch! Watch it buster!" Sharpay pointed her finger at the hairstylist. "I don't pay you to rip my bloody hair out...got it?" Nervously, the young hairdresser nodded her head quickly. "Now, once you've stopped trying to pull my head off, I was think about a different style than usual."

"Yes, Ms. Evans." The hairdresser squeaked. "What did you have in mind?"

"Cut the length." Sharpay ordered. "I want it up to my shoulder, long hair is getting boring on me now."

"Are you sure Ms. Evans, that's about four inches off." The hairdresser warned her.

"Oh my god." Sharpay muttered. "Where's Paolo?" She asked loudly causing the young girl to jump in fear.

"He's um...in the van." She replied. "Would you like him?"

"No, I just wondered where he was." Sharpay said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Of course I want Paolo! Get me Paolo now!" She snapped and the girl rushed off.

Sharpay sighed and put her head in her hands. She let out a long groan which attracted Gabriella's attention who was walking in her silk dressing gown.

"What's up with you grumpy guts?" Gabriella asked as she sat in the chair next to her with a cup of tea. "Why the long face?"

"I'm annoyed that I'm paying people who are totally incompetent of following simple instructions." Sharpay moaned. "And I'm in dire need of a manicure, these cuticles are disgusting and vile. If there was a law about this, I would have a death penalty by now."

Gabriella giggled. "Okay, well I'm sure we can get you Paolo and we're getting manicures later today." She sighed and turned her whole chair to face Sharpay who was leaning against her hand. "What's really up? I know that those things are just minor, so what is really wrong Shar? You're hardly ever upset."

"I told you, it's the stupid hairdresser and crappy fingernails of mine." Sharpay replied quickly.

"You're really not going to fool me Sharpay. Now, you can either tell me and help me make you feel better, or you can just wallow in self pity with no help and feeling like shit all day long." Gabriella offered. "What's it going to be?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

Sharpay sighed and faced Gabriella. "Okay fine. Although I am totally pissed off that I need a manicure and the fact that I don't want some idiotic girl doing my hair...I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of what?" Gabriella asked with confusion. "What on earth could make you scared?

"The wedding." Sharpay replied quietly.

"The wedding? What's so scary about that?" Gabriella asked. "Isn't my mum that's getting married?" She teased.

"I think I know that your mum is the one getting married Gabs." Sharpay slapped her arm playfully. "It's just...I haven't sung in public for years." She admitted. "I know...shocking right? Sharpay Evans hasn't sung in ages. God, what if everything goes wrong Gabby? What if I hit a bum note and everything goes wrong from there?" She asked. "I can't let people down."

"Sharpay-"

"Oh god, Zeke! I can't let him see me! He can't see me fail. What would he think? What would he say? Fuck, I'm shaking like a leaf."

"Shar-"

"I'm sorry Gabs, I'm so sorry but I can't do this." Her eyes were wide with fright. "Why did I think I could do this? I can't do this...I really can't do this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You, Sharpay, can do anything. You're the strongest girl I know! Nothing has ever stopped you doing anything and a little bit of stage fright shouldn't be the thing to stop you." Gabriella told her sternly. "You're going to be amazing, I know you are. You might not have sung in years but I'm know that you are going to own that stage when the time comes."

"I can't do it Gabs." Tears were glazing Sharpay's hazel eyes and Gabriella could almost feel the fear that was radiating off her. "I can't stand there and muck up, I can't fail everyone especially not your mum or Zeke or...you."

"Sharpay, why do you think that you'll fail us?" Gabriella asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"I'll fuck up like I always do. I'll be the laughing stock, not only that but you asked me to do this and what if I do something whilst your mum is walking down the aisle? That'll be a memory and not a good one. She'll want this wedding to be perfect, Adam will, you will, god, everyone bloody will and I know I'll just disappoint, every single one of them."

"Oh Shar, you can't fail because it's physically impossible for you to. When was the last time you got up on a stage and failed?" Gabriella asked strongly.

"High school, you and Troy took the leads." Sharpay looked down at her feet uncomfortably.

"Shar, you said you were cool with us going for it. Why didn't you say anything? You knew we wouldn't of gone for it if you said you weren't happy." Gabriella told her.

"Exactly! I knew that, so I didn't say anything because you guys seemed so set on it. I wasn't going to break that up. Plus you were so good Gabby, and I'm sure people were getting bored of me and Ryan anyway." She sighed. "I really don't want to muck up Gabby."

"You won't muck up Shar! I know you won't. How about I call Zeke and he can come and make you feel better?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't want him to see me like this! Have you seen how scruffy and...overall crappy I look!" Gabriella giggled. "Gabriella, this isn't a laughing matter. I'm meant to be his glamorous girlfriend not some skank that he picked up off the streets." Sharpay told her.

"You obviously aren't looking at the same person as I am Shar, now I'm calling Zeke whether you like it or not and I'm going to tell Paolo that you want him to cut your hair." Gabriella stood up but quickly turned around. "Oh and I'll push that manicure forward yeah?" Sharpay giggled and nodded.

"Thanks Gabby."

---

"Thanks Zeke, just come right up and you'll find her with her head on the table." Gabriella explained as she watched Sharpay. "I hope she's not dead." She muttered to herself. "Sorry, anyway see you later, bye."

Gabriella closed her mobile quickly and walked through the hallway of Sharpay's home. At the moment, due to all the dresses and people rushing around, it looked behind the scenes of a catwalk. Dresses were all hung up carefully, some for that evening at the rehearsal dinner and some for the wedding, the next day. Quickly Gabriella weaved past the hairdressers and make-up artists whilst dodging the brushes that were being thrown from all directions. She was just going to sit back down so her hair could be styled when stopped suddenly. Somewhere, Gabriella could hear some faint sobbing. It wasn't Sharpay since she was way back in another room. Kelsi was upstairs trying to find her phone to call Ryan and Taylor...well actually Gabriella hadn't seen Taylor all morning. Gabriella followed the sound of crying and opened the down stairs bathroom. Gabriella's heart dropped at the sight, one of her best friends sobbing her heart out, her head in her hands and shoulders hunched over.

"Taylor?" Gabriella asked quietly and her head snapped up to reveal a tear-stained face. "Tay, what's wrong?"

"I...um..." Taylor broke off into more sobbing, Gabriella quickly rushed to her side letting Taylor's head fall on her shoulder.

"Tay, come on sweetie, what's wrong? Is it the dress? The make-up?" Taylor shook her head. "Your parents?" She shook her head again. "Is it Chad?" It was obviously third time lucky as Taylor nodded her head as the tears continued to pour out of her eyes. "Oh honey, what's happened? Did you have a fight?"

"Y...yeah." Taylor stuttered through her tears.

"Hey, hey, calm down okay? Take some deep breaths and tell me what happened." Gabriella told her softly and kindly. "Just take some deep breaths."

Soon enough, after Taylor breathed in plenty of times, the tears began to slow down and, although her voice was croaky, Gabriella was able to understand her much better.

"This morning I woke up and...I mentioned this evening. We were just...just talking about it, about how nice it'll be to go out somewhere different. Everything was fine until I started to talk about dancing. It just kinda slipped even though I knew he wasn't going to." Taylor explained, occasionally hiccuping from crying. "He sorta flipped...he...he said how he wasn't going to dance and I couldn't make him. I tried saying sorry but then he said how I always wanted more of him and then I got pissed...pissed off with him." A few tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, what did you say?" Gabriella asked, worry filled her chocolate eyes. This wasn't the best day for friends emotions. Gabriella just seemed to be their knight in shining armours today.

"I told him that I never did that and he never understood what I meant. Then...Chad...he um...he said I was calling him stupid. He said I didn't care about him. I yelled something about him not loving me anymore...fuck then...he said that...that maybe he didn't love me enough and that we should just break-up if I was going to be a bitch everyday." A new set of tears and sobs erupted from Taylor who clung onto Gabriella for dear life. "He doesn't love me Gabby, he doesn't love me anymore."

"No, Taylor he does, he didn't mean it." Gabriella told her.

"I think he did, what if he's been seeing someone else? Gabby! What if he's found someone else?" Taylor sobbed. "I don't want anyone else, I'm so scared Gabby, what if it ends up like you and Troy." A flash of hurt past through Gabriella, something which Taylor noticed and immediately regretted. "Shit, I didn't mean that Gabby, I didn't mean that at all."

"It's okay Tay." Gabriella replied softly.

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't of said that, I didn't mean it the way it came out." Taylor snorted. "I'm really good with words today." She said sarcastically. "I am so sorry Gabs."

"Hey, it's alright. I know that you didn't mean it." Gabriella replied. "And Chad doesn't mean anything he said. He loves you Taylor, he really does."

"But Troy loved you and look what happened." Taylor held her breath. "Fuck, now that was totally uncalled for, I am really sorry Gabs. What is happening to me?" She cried.

"It's okay." Gabriella said gently although inside she was hurting.

Loved. Loved was in the past tense. So Taylor knew he no longer was in love with her. Gabriella took a deep breath, she had to be strong and sort out Taylor. She didn't need to see Gabriella cry and Gabriella didn't want to cry. In a way she knew he no longer was in love with her. But a small part of her said he did. That he had mutual feelings, that they were in love. He had kissed her before hadn't he? Did that mean nothing?

_'He was just caught up in the moment.'_ Gabriella thought to herself._ 'It didn't mean a thing to him.' _

A sigh escaped her lips as Taylor continued to cry on her shoulder.

_'I wish it hadn't done for me.' _

"Tay? What happened after you argued?" Gabriella asked. She didn't want to think about Troy right now, it hurt too much.

"He just...l...left." She stammered. "H...he s...slammed the door as he...went."

"He hasn't called?" Gabriella asked and Taylor shook her head. "Have you tried calling him?" She felt Taylor nod on her shoulder.

"I've tried five times, he just cuts them off. I know he is." Taylor replied. "He doesn't love me Gabby, I know he doesn't."

"Taylor McKessie, I think you need a new brain or a new pair of eyes, hey, you might need both! Because if you can't see that Chad loves you then you are out of your little mind!" Gabriella exclaimed. "He loves you Taylor, he was just saying those things in the heat of the moment. You didn't mean the things you said did you?"

"N...no of course not!" Taylor replied.

"Exactly, and he didn't either. Now look at me." Taylor looked up as Gabriella took her shoulders. "You are going to get yourself sorted out, beautified and show Chad that he was a bigger idiot than usual by blowing his mind out tonight when you wear that stunning dress...got it?" Taylor smiled and nodded. "Good, now dry your tears my honeybee."

"Thanks Gabby, I don't know what I would do without you." Taylor sniffed.

"Not much, I know." They giggled. "Now, everything should be here so whatever you want...just go get it okay?" Taylor nodded. "Great, now I'll see you when you're even prettier than you usually are."

"Thanks Gabs." Taylor engulfed her in a tight hug. "And I really didn't mean what I said about you and Troy. I was being so inconsiderate."

"Really Tay, it's fine. See you later yeah?"

"Yeah."

Gabriella let out a breath and walked out the bathroom letting Taylor clean up some more. Now Gabriella just needed to get her haircut since she was already running a little bit late since now two out of her three best friends had had a breakdown for her to sort out. Although God wasn't exactly on her side and Kelsi came rushing up in a panic.

"Gabriella! Thank the lord, I have found you." She came running up in a panic, she too was just in her dressing gown.

"Why? What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"I've lost my phone, and my earrings that my mother gave me not to mention the bracelet that Ryan got me." Kelsi said hurriedly. "I think someone has stolen them."

"Are you sure they aren't in your room?"

"I'm sure."

"And you didn't move them?"

"No."

"And you sure you actually brought them here?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm positive Gabby. I've searched everywhere and I can't find them. I swear, if someone has taken them, I will punch them into the next decade." Kelsi huffed furiously.

"Okay." Gabriella replied slowly. "I think a little bit of Sharpay has rubbed off on you Kels."

"Well a little bit of Sharpay would rub off on you too if you if someone had stolen your stuff." Kelsi shot back at her. Gabriella stepped back slightly, shocked at her friends outburst. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Gabby, that was harsh. I'm just so angry! Why would they steal my stuff? Sorry Gabs."

"It's alright Kelsi. Now, where was the last place you put it?" Gabriella asked brushing off the insults that her friends were throwing at her by mistake.

"My room."

"Okay, so-" Gabriella was cut off by one of the beauticians.

"Excuse me, I don't know where to put these, they were on the side but we need it to put all our products. They seem very valuable so...where would you like them?" The girl asked and Kelsi let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much. I've been looking for them everywhere!" Kelsi stated and took them off the girl. "Where were they again?"

"Just over there on the side. The cleaner said she found them by the sink and so they didn't get knocked off down the drain, she put them here." The girl explained.

"Well thanks." Kelsi smiled and then turned back to Gabby. "Problem sorted."

"Great, so they weren't stolen..." Gabriella smirked and crossed her arms.

"I guess not." Kelsi blushed. "Sorry Gabs, I snapped at you and jumped to conclusions. God, you probably want to get ready not listen to my stupid problems. Hmm...I need to get ready as well." Kelsi looked down. "What's the time?"

"Um...two o'clock." Gabriella replied before double taking. "Crap! Two o'clock. I need to get ready quickly. See you Kels." Gabriella quickly rushed by, maybe she would actually get ready without anymore distractions or friends in distress.

---

A yawn escaped Troy's mouth as he scratched his head. He hadn't slept well, in fact, he hardly slept at all. His thoughts had been about Gabriella and the kiss that they had shared. Troy couldn't describe how he felt when their lips touched again. She had kissed back and if it wasn't for the others, he was sure it would of led to something further.

---

_Troy captured Gabriella's lips just as the song came to the end._

_'When you look me in the eyes.' _

_Troy felt her hands on his chest but that wasn't close enough and placed his arms tightly around her waist. Swiftly he bought her closer to him, making sure there wasn't any gap between them. Soon enough her arms were now snaking around his neck and playing with the nape of his neck. _

_A warm sensation flew around Troy's body, it was like electricity against his lips but instead of a shock that went through him, it was soothing feeling. Something which he craved more of. Needed more of. Wanted more of her. Troy felt her involuntary shiver as his hands went under her shirt behind her back. Her grip tightened and brought his closer. It seemed she wanted more herself. Troy took his chance and gently licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. As soon as her lips parted, he slipped his tongue inside, making sure he went across every crevice. Making sure he tasted every part of her. A slight moan escaped her lips which sent a shiver down Troy's spine. Before Troy could deepen the kiss that little bit further, they jumped apart at the sound of their friends voices. _

"_Oi! Where's those crisps?" Chad shouted. _

"_Where's my drink?" Sharpay yelled loudly. "I'm parched here!" _

"_Coming Shar!" Gabriella exclaimed back but she didn't take her eyes off Troy's who was boring into her, and stepping closer. _

_He was going to kiss her again but was once more interrupted only this time by Gabriella herself. _

"_We...um...we better get back to the others. They might turn on each other if they don't get there food." He chuckled slightly. _

"_Yeah...I'll help you..." He trailed off before switching the radio off and walking back with the others foods and drinks. _

"_Yeesh! What in the world took you guys so long. You missed half the fucking movie." Chad told them. _

"_Sorry. I couldn't...reach the crisps so Troy had to help me." Gabriella lied. _

"_Yeah...I helped her." Troy played along and sat down. "You've got you food now shut up." Troy stopped Chad from talking. _

_--- _

Maybe she hadn't liked it. Maybe she didn't want him to kiss her, but she had responded and returned the kiss. Surely she liked it enough but then maybe she was leading him on. Would she do that? Oh god, maybe she would! Then again, this was Gabriella, the sweetest girl Troy knew. She couldn't do it even if she tried and Troy was positive that she wouldn't do that.

"Hey dude, there's a letter here for you." Ryan chucked a white letter at Troy who sat up and began to open it. "What is it?"

"Let me open it first." Troy replied and chuckled at his impatience.

"Does it say anything on the front?" Ryan asked as he sat down with a beer in his hand.

"No, it's just addressed to me. It's not a bill...it's from..." Troy scanned to the bottom of the page. "Gabriella." Troy immediately sat up straight after seeing her name.

"Huh? Did you say Gabriella?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

"Why is she sending you a letter? Can't she call you?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want to." Troy shrugged. "I'm just going to read this in my room."

Ryan nodded but shouted after him, "She better not of sent you pictures or something because I don't want to hear you jacking off!"

"Ha, ha very funny Ryan!" Troy shouted back sarcastically. Quickly he shut his door and sat on his bed. His eyes scanned over the letter before falling back on his pillow and letting out a breath. "Wow." He double checked the letter making sure it was her writing and sure enough it was. It even smelt like her. "Fuck...what should I do?"

---

"Put the flowers over there." Gabriella pointed to a corner. "Thank you."

She had got ready, had her haircut, nails done but needed to sort out the room which they were using that evening. Everything had to be perfect and Gabriella was the one to do it.

"Salmon? My mum is allergic to salmon! I said that over the phone! I said chicken, chicken!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Miss. Montez, We'll sort that out right away." The caterer said before rushing off to redo the menu.

"Oh my god." Gabriella muttered under her breath. She was stressing out and needed to calm down but a crash caused her to open her eyes quickly. "What the hell?"

"Sorry." A person yelled back. "It's fixable!"

"It better be!" Gabriella shouted back before turning to her schedule. "Flowers, done. Food, kinda done. Tables, sorted. Ornaments, where are the ornaments?" She asked herself. "Where are the ornaments!" She shouted. "Anyone?" Gabriella looked around. "Screw you." She mumbled under breath.

"Gabs!" She turned around to see Sharpay waving an envelope in her hand.

"Yeah? Shar? What you doing here?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Yes I should, but you got a letter. I didn't know if it was important to do with the wedding or not so I thought I would bring it here just in case." She handed over the letter.

"Oh, thanks. I wasn't expecting anything but thanks anyway." Gabriella took the letter.

"Right, so I'll see you later then Gabby." Sharpay began to walk away. "Oh and thanks for bringing Zeke over. I have no doubt in my mind now."

"Good to hear it." Gabriella beamed. '_Least there's some good news.' _

Looking down at the clipboard that was held in her arms, Gabriella saw the letter on it. With a confused expression, she opened it up. She hadn't been expecting anything, like she said, and it certainly wasn't a bill. As she looked at it, she immediately recognised the writing. The writing belonged to Troy and she had no clue why he was writing to her.

_'Couldn't he just call me?' _She asked herself. _'Obviously not.'_

Gabriella's eyes widened and her heart thudded as she read through the letter multiple times to check that what she had read the first time had been correct. Without realising, her breathing had sped up and she had shivers running around her body. Her lips curled into a smile, this wasn't what she had expected but it was a surprise she gladly excepted. Although her smile was quickly washed away as she turned around.

"Don't put them there! How will people get through the door if you put them in front of it?" She groaned. "Idiots." She muttered under breath. "Fucking idiots."

---

"Gabriella! Sweetie, this all looks so fantastic!" Isabella exclaimed loudly as she engulfed her daughter into a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe you did all this, it's beautiful."

"Thanks, it took a lot of work but it seems worth it in the end." Gabriella looked around at the furnished room. The colours were mostly violet and blue, it was exactly what Gabriella had wanted and her mother couldn't of been happier.

"It certainly is." Isabella replied. "And you look so beautiful tonight honey." Gabriella blushed slightly as her mother made her swirl around.

The dress clung to Gabriella's curves and fitted her perfectly. It was a long red dress that touched the ground but it wasn't so long that she needed to lift it all the time. It had reasonably thick straps that went into a v-neck which showed a small amount of cleavage but much was left to the imagination. The back was quite low, it past her shoulder blades and stopped just above her lower back. It was a lovely red that wasn't too bright but wasn't dull in the slightest. It was a perfect dress for Gabriella. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun in the back but neat curls framed her face and fell down.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Gabriella turned around and gasped. "Little Miss. Montez."

"Oh my gosh." Gabriella mumbled.

"Hey Gabby." The young man smiled, as the shock slipped off Gabriella's face, it was replaced with a large beaming smile, within seconds she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly into a hug.

"I can't believe you're here, it has been so long!" She exclaimed. "How are you? Are you good? I hope you're good, why didn't we stay in touch again?" She asked quickly and rushed. "Sorry."

The man chuckled. "I have been wonderful. In fact, I'm married now and have a beautiful baby girl."

"Luke! That's...that's fantastic!" Gabriella squealed. "I can't believe it, where are they? I wanna meet them, let me meet them Luke...please!" She whined and held onto his arm.

He burst into laughter. "Alright, alright, keep your hair on. Come with me." Lucas led Gabriella through the masses of people until they reached the tables at the end. "Honey, this is Gabriella." A short woman stood up with the little girl in their arms.

"Oh, it is so good to finally meet you." She extended her free arm. "Luke has told me so much about you, I couldn't wait when he told me you would be here." Gabriella beamed at her. She was extremely pretty. Her hair was just past her shoulders and it was straight but thick. Her eyes were a dazzling green and although she had very pale hair, it was a beautiful feature to her raven coloured hair.

"Likewise, although I haven't seen Luke in ages and have just found out about you but it's so nice to see you..." Gabriella trailed off, all three realising that she hadn't been introduced.

"Oh gosh, sorry, I'm Jessica." She told her.

"And who's this gorgeous little thing?" Gabriella asked as their baby began to gurgle.

"This is Maddie, she's nearly ten months." Lucas explained. "She's a little terror but we love her to bits."

"Aww, she's so adorable and such a pretty name. Oh, Lucas, I'm so happy for you." Gabriella hugged him. "You have a beautiful family, it's totally picture perfect. If you guys don't get a picture, I'm going to have to force you, seriously, you look that cute." She rambled and they laughed together.

"See, I told you she was cool." Lucas chuckled.

"Why have I not met you before?" Jessica asked. "I'm sure we could keep in touch after this? I would love to get to know you more Gabriella."

"Of course, I'll give you my number. Oh and please, call me Gabby." Gabriella told her and she nodded.

"How's your man? Married to Troy yet? Ooh! How many kids have you got?" Lucas asked, expecting a full blown answer of how happy she was.

"Oh yes, Lucas has told me about Troy as well. Is he here?" Jessica asked kindly.

"Um...I think so but...we're not together anymore." Gabriella mumbled and Lucas choked on his drink slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine but you and Troy broke up?" He asked and she nodded. "When? Why? Where? Gabriella, you have got to tell me."

"About five years ago now." She replied. "It wasn't pretty."

"Oh god Gabby, why? You were meant for each other." Lucas told her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He went psycho and jumped to conclusions after seeing us together that summer of college." Gabriella explained. "He thought I was cheating on him with you." Lucas' eyes went wide.

"Well didn't you explain? Why didn't you explain? Gabby you should of explained." Lucas rambled.

"I...I tried but then we got into an argument and well, I just ran." She admitted. "I just ran and moved to New York."

"Whoa! New York? I thought you were going to U of A or USC?" Lucas questioned.

"I was going to go wherever Troy decided to go. But I had been excepted at NYU. It was for the best...I guess." Gabriella told him.

"Have you still not explained to him what we were really doing?" Lucas asked and he sighed as she shook her head. "Gabby! Why the hell not? You should of done it as soon as you saw him."

"I've already told Taylor and Sharpay why. He hurt me as well. I mean, sure I shouldn't of just left, my mistake there but he said he would never hurt me and then he did and he...god, he told me to get out of his life Luke! He said he never wanted to see me again! Plus, whenever I try telling him now, he gets all weird and never wants to talk about it." Gabriella explained to him.

"Well in all fairness, he does think you cheated on him." Although Gabriella just slapped his arm. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"For taking his side!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Hello! I knew you first, better friend standing in front of you! You know he hated you in high school and you didn't even go to East High!"

"Well maybe that's because we did once go out." Lucas reminded her. "Remember that Gabby?"

"How could I forget, it was one of the worst mistakes we ever did now I think of it." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Urgh! I know, you're like...my little sister." Lucas scrunched his own face up.

"Eww." The two said simultaneously.

"Totally gross."

"Totally."

"Anyway, what are you going to do? I mean, do you still live here?" Gabriella shook her head.

"No, I live in New York now. I leave a day after the wedding." She replied.

"So you're going to tell him the truth soon then...right?" Lucas asked but Gabriella looked down and sighed. "Gabs?"

"I want to...I really do but what if he doesn't believe me?" She asked. "What if he goes crazy saying that I'm an even bigger liar than he thought?"

"What if you actually took a chance instead of all these....'what ifs'?" He shook her gently. "I know you still love him Gabriella. I can see it in your eyes."

"There's no point lying and beating around the bush." She sighed. "It's true, I still love him but whether or not he'll believe me, now that is a different question." Gabriella added.

"Stop asking questions then Gabs, just go for it." He assured her. "It'll be fine. Troy's an understanding guy. He'll believe you."

"I sure hope so."

"Gabriella, he will, I promise you."

"Are you really sure you want to make a promise as big as that?" Gabriella asked. "Because if you break it...I don't know what will happen."

"I promise. See, that's how much I believe in your relationship with Troy. Please Gabs, take a chance." She nodded.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." He murmured. "Now, I need another drink. Would you like one honey?" Jessica, who had seen they needed a private chat, decided to sit back down and feed Maddie.

"Um...yeah thanks sweetie."

"I swear to god Luke, if you lose her...I will-"

"I don't actually want to know what you will do but don't worry, I'm never letting her go." Jessica blushed and looked over at Lucas who was smiling gently at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jessica replied and they shared a quick kiss before he left for the drinks.

"Right, um...well here is my number." Gabriella wrote down on a napkin. "I'll be back for most of the night...I think I'm actually sitting next to you, what a coincidence. Anyway, I need to make sure everything is swimming smoothly so I'll catch up with you later?" Jessica nodded.

"I look forward to it." She smiled.

"Great, see you later cutie." Gabriella smiled at Maddie who giggled back and walked away from the tables.

---

"Wow." Chad gaped. "They went all out for this thing didn't they?" Troy, who had the same look on his face, nodded with his mouth open as well.

"It's massive." Zeke added. "I really didn't expect this at all."

"Neither, Gabster did pretty good." Chad looked around and walked further into the party.

"Hey guys," Sharpay bounded over. "Hey baby." She greeted Zeke with a kiss.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Zeke told her and grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him. She wore the dark turquoise dress with a little bit of sparkle. It had a v-neck and wasn't too low at the back. "And your hair looks so good." In the end, it had been cut to her shoulders like she had wanted and turned out wonderfully.

"Thanks baby." She then turned to Chad and Troy. "Chad, I hate you now." She told him sweetly

"Wh...what?" He stuttered. "What did I do?"

"Made my best friend lock herself in the bathroom this morning and cry her eyes out. I don't know what I would of done without Gabby, I swear she is a superhero." Troy looked around quickly. "She's wandering around. Mingling as they call it now." She could see the glint in her eyes and smirked to herself. "But anyway, Chad you really better make it up to her. I've never seen her so depressed."

"You mean she was really upset?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah!" She replied in a 'duh' tone. "You pretty much made her think you don't love her. Oh wait, that's cos you practically said it."

"I think you'll find, he said and I quote, 'Maybe I don't love you enough and that maybe we should just break-up if you are going to be a bitch everyday.'" Troy's eyes widened as Gabriella came into view. A glass of champagne in one hand whilst the other carelessly laid across the other. "How could you Chad? She was heartbroken this morning." She slapped his arm. "She really doesn't believe you want to be with her anymore."

"Fuck, I never meant it to get this far." Chad bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me you idiot, you better go say sorry to Taylor before she eats all the food." Gabriella told him.

"Hmm...maybe there's another way to say sorry." Chad wondered out loud. His eyes looking up t the ceiling.

"What have you got in mind Chad?" Sharpay asked slowly. "It better not be stupid."

"Oh no." He shook his head, a large grin appearing on his face. "It'll have to wait for a little while though."

"What? Why can't you put that plan into action now and go make up?" Gabriella asked in disbelief. "I don't even care if you have make-up sex in the toilets!" She exclaimed before thinking. "Actually I do, don't do that or I will shoot you."

"You couldn't shoot me." Chad smirked, especially at the thought of make-up sex in the toilets.

"No she wouldn't...but I would." Sharpay crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. "Now, will you have sex in the toilets?"

"No." Chad mumbled.

"Sorry what?"

"No!" He said louder.

"Good. Now what is your plan to get Tay back?" Sharpay asked curiously. "It seriously better be good."

"You'll have to wait and see, which reminds me, I better start working on it." Chad said with a glint in his eyes as he began to walk off. However Gabriella shouted after him.

"What won't you do?" She called.

"I don't know!" He shrugged and Gabriella nodded in satisfaction as she watched Chad wander off.

"You look beautiful." She snapped round sharply to see Troy flushing in front of her. Zeke and Sharpay had disappeared all together which just left the two alone.

"Thank you. You look...really handsome." He scratched the back of his neck and smiled.

"Thanks. You don't know how long it took me to find this tie." They laughed slightly. He did look very attractive. His shirt was crisp and white, he had put a black skinny tie on and black trousers that matched the black blazer he wore. "So I-"

"Gabby, you're up!" Kelsi came running over.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You're up! Go!" Kelsi dragged Gabriella away leaving Troy to sigh to himself. He was so close to asking her about the letter that she had sent. Now she was off somewhere else, needed somewhere else.

"Ladies and gentleman, excuse me..." Adam stepped up on the small stage and tapped the microphone gently. "Thank you." He said as everyone turned their attention towards him. "Well, first off, thank you very much for coming, it means a lot to both myself and Isabella but we owe all of this, the preparations, the planning, everything to Gabriella. My future step-daughter, we love you Gabby." He spoke softly. "Now, she has done so much for us already but Isabella couldn't help herself and Gabriella, after much persuasion, has decided to perform a song for us. I have not yet heard her but I hear great things, so Gabriella...the stage is yours." He clapped along side everyone else as she approached the microphone.

"Um...thank you Adam, to say it took a lot of persuasion to get me up here was in fact an understatement." A few laughs filled the air. "So, this song is called, 'Things I'll Never Say'."

The music began to play and her soft melodic voice filled the air. Troy felt the world stop, it was only her moving. Her voice lifting the spirits and worries of the world. Who cared about world peace? Especially when Gabriella was singing.

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know your worth it, your worth this_

_Yeah_

As she broke into the chorus, her voice began to build more strength, more confidence in herself. Sometimes her eyes would shut as she let the music overwhelm her and surround her body.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see_

_I would see you bend down on one knee_

_Marry me today _

_Guessing I'm wishing my life away_

_With these thing's I'll never say_

Isabella beamed at her daughter. She knew it must of taken a lot of courage to come up in front of people, some she didn't know and others she did. She couldn't of been more proud of Gabriella as she sung and she knew that Nick was watching her from heaven, cheering her on, helping her strength, keeping her up. Tears built up in the mother's eyes, for her baby girl was growing up too fast and she didn't want to let her go just yet. She wasn't ready but the smile was still firmly on her face as she stared intently at the beauty that she and Nick had created those twenty five years ago.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see_

_I would see you bend down on one knee_

_Marry me today _

_Guessing I'm wishing my life away_

_With these thing's I'll never say_

_With these thing's I'll never say..._

Everyone erupted into applause and cheers as Gabriella finished. Her voice still echoing in their minds as she left a pleasant memory and mark in everyone's minds.

"Thank you, now I'm going to leave it to the professionals, the Harley's." Another applause flew through the air as she left and soft melodies came from the band they had hired for the night.

---

"Oh my gosh! Gabby!" Sharpay ran towards her whilst squealing. "That was so beautiful, I was totally crying!"

"Yeah, Gabby, when did your voice get even better than it already was?" Kelsi asked. "I don't think anyone wasn't paying attention to you Gabs, everyone was watching you intently. It was amazing."

"Thanks guys, I was shaking so much when I was up there. Especially when Adam was introducing me." Gabriella admitted. "God, I'm still shaking, but it was so much fun. Just like high school again."

"Honey!" Gabriella turned at the sound of her mother's voice who was rushing over with tears in her eyes. "Honey! That was...oh gosh, I am so proud of you." She kissed her forehead. "I love you so much sweetie."

"I love you too mum." Gabriella smiled gently. "I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow mum!" She exclaimed.

"I know, and soon enough I'll be coming to yours." Isabella touched her nose but Gabriella scoffed.

"With who? Santa?"

"No, Troy of course." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Mum, are you drunk? Too excited about tomorrow maybe? Troy and I are over remember, we broke up about...five years ago!" She exclaimed. "Have you got amnesia? Please tell me you didn't hit your head and now you have memory loss. Wait, when was I born? How many fingers did I just show up? What colour is the sky!"

"What? You were born 14th December, you didn't put any fingers up so none and the sky is blue...surely you know that." Isabella teased. "No, I just hope that you and Troy will...get back together. He's always been the sweetest boyfriend you've had, although Lucas was a lovely young man however you didn't look right together. Now, you and Troy-"

"Okay mum, I get it, but please save me the lecture on how good we looked."

"Look, honey, look. Looked would mean it's in the past."

"Exactly, it is all in the-"

"This song is dedicated to Taylor McKessie, Tay, babe, can I have this dance?" Everyone turned to the stage where Chad was now walking towards Taylor. She was shocked. Had he really asked her to dance? Gabriella smiled, maybe they could sort out their problems.

---

"Chad, I...I didn't expect this." Taylor admitted as they danced perfectly together. "You can dance."

"Yeah! All thanks to Ryan." He revealed. "Ever since you began to be upset, I decided that I wanted to surprise you. I was so worried about tonight, I guess I was on a short lead."

"Oh Chad, this is so sweet! I can't believe you learnt to dance for me. You are the sweetest guy I know." She kissed his lips. "I'm sorry for being a total bitch."

"Hey! You weren't being a bitch at all. You were defending yourself after I was being a jerk to you, that's all. I love you so much baby. You know that right?"

"I love you too."

"Seriously Tay, I want you to know how much I love you. The girls said you didn't think I did because of what I said. It's totally understandable but baby, I love you and never want to let you go." Taylor beamed and kissed his lips passionately.

"I love you so much Chad. You really mean the world to me." She whispered.

---

"Can I have this dance?" Gabriella turned around and came face to face with Troy's hopeful one. His hand was extended and he had a small smile appearing. He looked so adorable when he was nervous, how could Gabriella refuse?

"Um...okay." She put her hands in his and immediately the spark flew through her body.

The two reached the dance floor and slowly Troy put one hand on her waist, the other in her hand. The slowly began to sway gently to the music, neither looking at one another in fear that they would blush. It took two songs for Troy to buck up the courage and begin to talk. Quickly he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I got your letter." He whispered.

"Huh?" Gabriella looked up confused.

"You know the letter you sent me, and I think I'm willing to talk about us. About what happened. I wish you had sent it sooner." Troy told her although Gabriella was getting more and more confused with every word.

"Troy...I didn't send any letter to you." He tilted his head to the side. "I got one from you though."

"What? I...I didn't send you one." Troy replied. "I received a letter, I definitely didn't send one."

"Well I received one and it was signed by you. It was _your_ handwriting and everything. I had no need to send one." Gabriella, clearly becoming agitated told him sternly.

"Well the letter I got was from _you_ and it was _your _handwriting."

The couple fell into a silence as they pondered the situation before shaking their heads and turning their furious faces towards their friends who had been watching them dance intently. Although they jumped when Troy and Gabriella began to walk to them.

"Sharpay...have any clue about this?" Gabriella asked slowly and angrily.

"Yeah Chad...any ideas?" Troy asked through gritted teeth.

"Shit." The gang said in unison as they quickly backed away.

**A.N. Phew, this one took me longer than usual because it was 17 pages! My longest yet I do believe. I didn't really like the ending but I couldn't think of anything better, you guys might like it thought...hopefully you do. Please review because this story is coming to an end soon...I know...sad sigh but I would love to get to 350 reviews before it finishes. Most likely three more chapters after this so I can end it at 20. So, please review because I love them so much and I am just so grateful to you guys. I would like to mention xZanessa4lifex because she had the idea of Lucas returning with a wife and kids. So thank you! I didn't think of that and it was a great idea. Next chapter, I'll be dedicating to a few people. So yeah, enjoy everyone! Review!**


	17. My Friday Love Story

**You're Mine Forever**

**Chapter 17 – My Friday Love Story**

_Dear Gabriella_

_These past few weeks have been torture for me. Despite all the fights we have encountered, it has been driving me insane not being able to hold you and kiss you anymore. I know this must be very surprising for you, I guess it's not everyday someone confesses their undying love for you in writing. That's right Ella, I love you. Always have and always will, without you I'm nothing. I haven't been anything since you left and I just want you back. I'm sure you're still angry at me for leaving you the other day at the lake. I was rude and disrespectful to you and I should never of done that to you. I want to hear you out. I want to hear your explanation because I know that you wouldn't lie to me. I love you so much Ella, please give me another chance. _

_Remember that I will always love you._

_Troy_

A blank stare was spread across Troy's face. Gabriella had handed him the letter at the dinner before she left early. He too had switched letters for her to see what she had supposedly 'written'. This must of been the hundredth time Troy had read the letter and it must of been the hundredth time he was angry at his friends. He was rather surprised that Gabriella had believed this. One: Troy never would of written it as sophisticatedly as that. Two: He wouldn't of started 'Dear Gabriella', he would of put something like, 'My Ella' or 'My beautiful girl'. And three: He probably wouldn't of written a letter anyway! Although, he couldn't deny that this letter described most of his feelings. He did love Gabriella, he had ever since he first laid eyes on her and always would do, he knew that. Troy also knew that he had been rude at the lake and storming off like that had been a mistake. Plus, a part of him did want her to explain, he wanted to see what she said but he didn't want to remember what had happened because he feared that his healing heart was going to shatter again. He didn't want to feel the pain he had done before and so he planned on keeping the explanation as far away from him as possible. Yet, maybe he should hear her out. What if there was some vital information that he hadn't known about? Troy sighed, he was so confused and frustrated. However, his head snapped up when someone knocked loudly on his door.

Troy reached out, his hand clasped around the door handle and then pulled it open to reveal the guilty face of Chad. "What do you want?" Troy asked quietly. He certainly wasn't in the mood for this.

"To talk." Chad replied. "I need to talk to you about this."

"Talk? Why talk when you could send me a letter." Troy spat. "Or why don't you send it, and pretend you are someone else 'cause that works too."

"I'm sorry." Chad answered. "Can I come in and explain?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know, it depends if you're going to tell me a bunch of lies." Troy shot at him harshly.

"Please, Troy." Chad begged. "I just need to explain."

Troy hesitated but eventually pulled the door open some more and stepped a side to let Chad walk in.

"Talk quickly." Troy ordered and crossed his arms.

"Okay, well first off, I'm sorry. All of us are so sorry Troy." Chad began. "We never should of done this, we just...wanted to help you along a bit." He sighed. "This isn't the first thing we've done." Troy snapped his head up. "That night, the night we went to Shakers for the second time since Gabriella returned, we planned that. I knew that Gabriella was going to be there and the girls knew that you were going to be there." Troy's jaw clenched. "Then Sharpay had this idea about the letter and I helped. I know that it's wrong now but...but we just want you to be happy."

"What? By meddling with my life?" Troy argued loudly.

"No! I...look we just want you two to be back together again. You love her Troy, and don't deny it because you told me." Chad pointed a finger as Troy tried to argue. "She loves you as well, Sharpay told me. Ever since she's been back, you've been wallowing in self pity Troy and I hate seeing you like this." Chad admitted. "Just tell her how you feel man, let her explain." He finished gently.

"Chad, don't you understand that this is between myself and Gabriella?" Troy started agitated. "Can't you let _us_ sort it out?"

"We've been letting you 'sort it out by yourself' for some time now and look where you are now!" Chad shouted. "You just leave it and all the anger and emotions that you are feeling are just waiting to explode Troy!"

"What I do with my life is none of your business!" Troy bellowed causing Chad to stumble backwards from his outburst.

"I'm your best friend Troy! I'm meant to help you in situations like this! It is my business because you made it my business!" Chad yelled back, neither men wanted to shout but right now it seemed all that they could do.

"Help? You think you're helping by doing this?" Troy shouted. "When has humiliating me and creating another storm between everyone helping Chad? In my book, this is making everything so much worse!" He exclaimed.

"To make things better, everything must be worse." Chad replied coldly. "Maybe you should wake up Troy, come back into reality and see what you're doing wrong."

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Troy shouted harshly but Chad merely scoffed.

"You're not facing up to her. Your pride is getting in the way and quite frankly everyone is getting tired of it." Chad spat out.

"Fuck off." Troy muttered coldly under his breath but due to the silence, Chad heard it.

"Fine, I will but remember Troy that everything left unspoken is going to cause more problems." Troy watched as Chad went for the door but he turned around as he approached it. "Now, I have a wedding to go to, don't bother sitting next to me like originally planned."

A slam echoed through Troy's apartment and it quickly turned back into silence as he stood there, letting Chad's words reminisce in his mind.

---

_Dear Troy _

_I don't know quite how to say this, everything is so different now. I know recently everything has become slightly awkward but the tension between us is killing me. I can't describe what I feel every time we fight. I'm upset because we aren't getting along, but a part of me gets...turned on. I still have feelings for you, strong feelings. I still love you Troy. Everything about you makes me feel so warm inside. I need you in my life Troy and if you let me explain to you what happened all those years ago. Then I know you can forgive me. I love you Troy. Forever and ever. _

_Yours forever _

_Your Ella_

Gabriella tucked the letter away in a draw. She was sick of reading it but couldn't help but get drawn towards it. Troy had believed this letter, believed that she had written it which made her feel slightly ill since it had all been a scam. How could her friends do that to her? They were meant to support her not cause her down fall. Although, she couldn't cuddle up like she wanted to into a duvet. Today was her mother's wedding and she couldn't be depressed, she had to happy...for her mother's sake.

"Gabby?"

Gabriella sharply turned around and came face to face with a very guilty looking Sharpay. She hadn't any make-up on and dark circles had appeared under her eyes. She obviously hadn't slept well at all.

"What?" Sharpay winced at her harsh tone but knew she had every right to. "Well? I don't have all day, I meant to be getting ready with the other bridesmaids."

"I'm here to...to apologize." Sharpay sighed. "I shouldn't of done what I did and I just wish I could of stopped myself before I did it."

"Yeah, me too." Gabriella spat. "Why did you do it Sharpay? Can't you just leave us be?"

"I thought I was helping." Sharpay whimpered.

"Yeah, well you weren't Sharpay and it fucking made me look like an idiot in front of Troy." Gabriella sighed. "I understand why you did it Shar, but am I really that incompetent and useless that I can't figure this problem out by myself?"

"No! Of course you aren't." Sharpay exclaimed. "We just, I...okay, well you see, you two love each other. We just wanted to push you guys along, we wanted to make you happy."

"Sharpay, this isn't about you or Chad or anyone else except Troy and I. We should be left to deal with this ourselves. I don't want or need help!" Gabriella shouted.

"We're sorry Gabby." Sharpay sniffed as tears built up in her eyes. "I just wanted you and Troy to be together again."

"What made you think I wanted help? This isn't your problem, this is between me and Troy." Gabriella told her sharply. "I can't deal with this meddling in other people's business, I mean, seriously Sharpay what in your right mind thought about this?"

"I just...I'm sorry Gabby, I really am!" She cried, stray tears wandering down her face. "Please don't shout, I know I deserve it but please don't shout." She pleaded.

"I'm angry Sharpay, not just at you but at everyone. Are we really back in high school again?" Gabriella asked. "It was a ridiculous idea back then and it's even worse this time. I'm sick of everyone interfering with things that have nothing to do with them. You may be my best friend but that does not give you the right to do something like this! If I wanted you to help, I would of asked you."

"I'm sorry but I thought you were making a silent plea to me Gabs." Sharpay replied.

"Why? What did I do to give you that thought?"

"When you told me you loved him and what he was doing to you. I thought you sub-consciously wanted me to help, maybe you still do and just don't realise it yet."

"Oh of course! Because now the others all know I still love Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I told you that in confidence Shar, I told you not to tell anyone else but I bet you just ran straight off to them didn't you. God, I feel like a dick." Gabriella put her head in her hands. "I need you to understand that I don't want help. I want to sort this out by myself."

"Then why do you keep running away from it?" Sharpay asked quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"You run away from all your problems Gabby, whenever anything gets too scary or upsetting, you run. You ran back then and you're going to run now. Why can't you just face up to them?"

"I don't run away Sharpay." Gabriella answered back through gritted teeth.

"Yes Gabriella, you do!" She exclaimed. "When something doesn't go your way, you don't try and sort it out like you say you do, you just run! How are you going to get through the rest of your life like that?"

"Well, since I 'run away' all the time, it's been working for the twenty five years I've been alive." Gabriella hissed.

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"I said, are you happy?" Sharpay repeated. "Because it doesn't seem like it to me, especially since half the time here you've been angry or upset. So maybe life isn't working as well as you think."

"I'm fine with how my life is." Gabriella told her, her jaw was clenched and her hands were balled up into a fist.

"Even without Troy? You might have a great job Gabs, but you can't be happy when you've lost the only person you have ever loved, not to mention the only person you will ever truly love because you and Troy have this connection that only soul mates experience. Don't you realise how lucky you are Gabs? Most people go through life and never find that one person they can't live without. That one person that can make nothing seem everything! You're lucky, I'm lucky, god, Taylor and Kelsi are lucky because we have that. So why are you throwing it away when you should be grasping it and never letting go? You can say you are fine and dandy all you want but I can see right through you Gabriella, and you aren't content with your life. Not without Troy." Sharpay turned. "I better get going, I need to get ready and so do you but I think you should think over my words Gabs. You know I'm right."

And with that, Sharpay was out the door. Their short conversation had made a large impact on Gabriella. Her vision clouded over as tears filled to the brim. Gabriella knew Sharpay was right, she knew that her words were true and wise but she didn't want them to be. She wanted to be right because she had convinced herself that she was happy without Troy. Yet since she had been back in Albuquerque, back where she was surrounded by couples and love and Troy, her head began to shut down and her heart was thawing. Over the years, her heart had frozen over, she allowed herself never to hurt from the heart, everything was decided by her head and had stayed that way for many years yet here she was crying on her bed when she should of been downstairs getting ready with her mother and sisters. She was crying because she was wrong and she was needing Troy to comfort her and love her like he had done previously. She wanted him. She needed _him_. He was becoming a necessity in her life and it scared her.

---

"Sharpay, you okay?" Taylor asked as the gang sat down for the wedding. White chairs laid in neat rows on the perfectly green grass. Exotic flowers surrounded the garden and a white arch with pink flowers entwined on to it. "You've been awfully quiet since you came back." Sharpay snapped out of her thoughts as Taylor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Sorry did you say something?" Sharpay asked.

"Are you alright?" Kelsi asked worriedly. "You haven't been the same since you joined us."

"What's up babe?" Zeke placed an arm around her. "You seem upset."

"Oh, no I'm fine." Sharpay answered softly and very unconvincingly.

"Shar, I've been your brother for about twenty five years now. I think it's safe to say that you're lying and in fact want to cry whilst eating ice-cream." Ryan smiled although Sharpay just glared at him. "Shar, what's really wrong?" He asked.

"I saw Gabriella this morning." Sharpay mumbled. "She wasn't exactly happy to see me."

"What did she say?" Kelsi asked quickly. "Was she really mad?"

"Really mad would be an understatement." Sharpay sighed. "I have never heard her sound so angry and she could hardly look at me." Zeke kissed her temple for comfort.

"I-"

"Troy!" Taylor exclaimed and called out of the blue. "Come here."

"Oh god, here we go." Chad muttered but Taylor slapped his chest hard.

"Shut up!" She hissed. "Hey Troy, you alright?" She asked sweetly.

"Could of been better." Troy shrugged before sitting down, his hands in his pockets and an awkward silence settling between them. "How are you?" He asked in a monotone.

"Fine thank you for asking Troy." Taylor replied sweetly trying to lighten the mood. "When does this start again? I can't wait to see Isabella and Gabby."

"Oh me too! I heard Isabella's dress is absolutely stunning." Kelsi squealed. "And I've seen Gabby's, she looks amazing."

"Look at Adam, he looks so nervous." Sharpay looked over at Adam who was talking to Tyler. "But he looks so happy."

"Is that what I'm going to look like when I'm waiting for you to come out to get married to me?" Zeke asked kissing Sharpay's shoulder.

"I don't know? Why do you feel you would be nervous?" Sharpay asked.

"To be honest, I probably wouldn't be. Cause I know that when I marry you, it's the real deal and you're the only girl for me." Zeke kissed her cheek this time. "You're going to do great you know."

"I certainly hope so." Sharpay gave out a shaky sigh.

"Sharpay, it's time to go, Tyler's giving us that signal." Kelsi told her and quickly dragged Sharpay away from Zeke. "You're going be brilliant honey, okay? Just take a deep breath."

"Thank you Kels, I'm just so nervous but I'm ready." Sharpay nodded and Kelsi beamed at her friend.

"Great." Kelsi squealed. "Let's get this show on!"

---

The music began to play, Sharpay took a deep breath as Grace walked down the aisle being the flower girl. She wore a sweet lilac dress that flowed at the end as she skipped whilst throwing white and pink petals on the white sheet that was like the red carpet. Soon the bridesmaids appeared and then Gabriella, being the maid of honour, appeared in her long silk lilac dress. Her hair was pulled up into a messy and curly bun with little curls hanging around her frame.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

Troy felt his heart stop and he held his breath unconsciously as Gabriella came into view. She was walking with Lucas who had stood in for Adam's cousin who sadly couldn't make it. She wanted someone she knew and Lucas was the first person she would be comfortable with. Immediately Troy recognised Lucas, he hadn't changed except becoming slightly more mature, Troy didn't realise, until his nails began to cut into his palms, that he had clenched his fists tightly into a ball. To say Troy was angry would be an understatement. He was fuming. Not just at his friends, but at Gabriella and Lucas for ruining everything. He couldn't help but think that Gabriella had been lying and had been with Lucas all this time. Maybe she was engaged to him, even though he hadn't seen a ring, Troy couldn't help but feel lonely. Gabriella had been his only hope since his friends betrayed him. Now he felt he had no one.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Gabriella looked up and automatically fell upon Troy's burning gaze. His blue eyes boring into her brown ones, he looked upset and Gabriella could see the hurt behind him. Was it because of her? Or maybe her friends? Possibly even both! All she knew was that he blew her away in his attire. He was so smart and so sexy, she just wanted to kiss him there and then. She wouldn't care if it were in front of many people, she wouldn't care that it was her mother's wedding, it would just be about those two and those two only. However, she was brought back to reality when something snapped in her mind. She couldn't just walk up to him and kiss him like she wanted to and used to because they weren't together anymore and by the looks of it, he didn't want to be together anymore.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

The crowd beamed as Isabella walked past them, her white dress following her. She had decided to walk down the aisle by herself, she didn't want anyone to give her away because there was no one. To some, this may seem upsetting, after all, she had no father or mother still living or aunt or uncle. It was just her, but Isabella saw this as a difference. Her father had given her away at her first wedding to Nick, this time she was more independent since she had grown stronger from his death. She would no longer need to have as much help from Adam and he understood that. So she smiled broadly as she walked slowly behind Gabriella. She caught eyes with her soon-to-be husband but turned her gaze to Troy who noticed her staring. Once their eyes connected, Isabella smiled softly at him and subtly nodded towards Gabriella so only he saw and meant what she was doing. He sighed before nodding back. An even bigger smile spread across Isabella's face before turning back to Adam.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

As Sharpay finished, Adam no longer felt afraid. As soon as Isabella had revealed herself in that flowing white dress, he was perfectly content. She was what he wanted, everything about her was perfect to him and he just couldn't wait to start that life with her. Nothing could remove the smiles off Isabella's and Adam's faces as they stood side by side, waiting to become one through holy matrimony.

---

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest then added. "You may kiss the bride."

As soon as Isabella and Adam kissed, everyone burst out into applause. They walked down, hand in hand, with big, beaming smiles on their faces. Gabriella wiped a small tear from her eye as she followed and giggled when Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You okay Gabs?" He asked softly. "You don't look...as happy as I expected."

"I'm fine, really I am." Gabriella replied but Lucas just rose his eyebrows. "I'm fine!"

"Yeah, sure." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Well if you know I'm not okay then why ask?" Gabriella wondered out loud.

"Ah, ha! So you aren't okay!" He exclaimed. "Come on, tell me what's up. Is it Troy?"

"Sort of. It's just, last night I found out that all my supposed best friends had sent a letter to Troy saying it was from me, and vice-versa." Gabriella told him. He stopped himself from gaping and cleared his throat to cover up.

"What did they put in the letter?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Stuff about us being still in love and that these past weeks have been torture not being able to touch and kiss each other." Gabriella shook her head, still in disbelief that they had written it.

"Well...what's wrong about that? It's true, isn't it?" Lucas asked, not thinking anything of it.

"What! Lucas, it was totally wrong of them to even think about that!" Gabriella exclaimed in a whisper. "They betrayed me, made me look like an idiot in front of Troy."

"Go a little easier on them Gabs. They meant well." Lucas told her. "They didn't purposely make you feel humiliated."

"Lucas, they should never of gone behind my back like that." Gabriella explained to him. "It didn't happen to you so you have no idea what it is like."

"True, I have no idea what it feels like but they just want you to be happy Gabby." Lucas replied gently. "It's not like they're out to get you, they're your best friends."

"Well they aren't acting like it." Gabriella muttered. When the two entered the house, Gabriella quickly rushed off.

"Gabs!" Lucas called after her. "Hey! Gabby!"

"I'm fixing my hair." She shouted back and ran upstairs whilst lifting her dress up not wanting to trip over.

"Hey Luke." Chad greeted happily. The gang had reunited with him the previous night, all of them sharing their stories. "Anything?" They had also explained the letters and had asked him if he could ease them up since both knew that they were going to be angry the next day.

"No, she kind of stormed off." Lucas replied. "God, she is so stubborn sometimes."

"Tell us about it." Kelsi added as the rest began to come in. "She isn't happy with any of us right now."

"Neither is Troy." Taylor continued. "And what's makes it even worse is that Chad started up an argument."

"Great Chad, well done!" Lucas replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, but he was totally pissing me off." Chad defended. "He was being an ass."

"Well if you hadn't gone behind their backs. I mean, seriously guys, you idiots!" Lucas exclaimed and smacked Chad's forehead.

"Ouch!" Chad yelped and rubbed his head. "Dude, that kinda hurt."

"Yeah, well dude, you kinda had it coming." Lucas mocked.

"We know we've done wrong." Sharpay quickly cut in. "We just realised it when it was too late."

"You think?" Lucas paced. "Right, we just need them to start being...civil to you guys again. But at this rate, I don't think anyone should go near Gabby, not even me. And well, Troy wouldn't exactly want to see me...I bet."

"Oh and why on earth would you think that?" A dark voice asked. The gang whipped round to see Troy glaring at Lucas harshly. "Maybe because you ruined everything? Yeah, that would probably be it."

"Look, Troy," Lucas started. "You need to understand that I-"

"Still going out with Gabriella? Can't believe I didn't think you two were still together." Troy laughed out loud, laughing at his own 'mistake'.

"Troy, we're not-"

"Don't try and deny it. I'm not that stupid!" Troy exclaimed.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" They all snapped round to see Gabriella, her hair a little bit neater and her make-up touched up. "We are not going out! We haven't been since I was in California!" Gabriella huffed. Her mood hadn't exactly changed but Troy was just infuriating her even more.

"Stop lying to me! You always lie to me!" Troy shouted.

"Not once have I ever truly lied to you Troy! You just jump to stupid, fucking conclusions!" Gabriella screamed, unfortunately, they had dragged the attention of Jack and Lucille Bolton and the couple had briskly walked in wondering what the yells were and who from. Neither of them were surprised to see Troy and Gabriella yelling over their friends heads.

"Well maybe, if I could trust you, this wouldn't happen!" Troy bellowed. "I mean, you're still lying to me Ella!"

"Don't call me Ella!" She replied coldly through gritted teeth. "Don't ever call me Ella again."

"Sorry, is that Lucas' pet name for you now? Although you let me call you that at the lake!" Troy shouted harshly.

"I am not with Lucas!" Gabriella strided over to Troy and slapped his forehead. "When are you getting it into your stupid, thick, undeniably ridiculous head."

"Ouch! That hurt you know!" Troy yelled in her face. "But then again, you wouldn't care about others feelings would you Ella. It's not like you would take that into consideration, it's too much to think about which is strange since you have a unbelievable big head!"

"Troy, do not talk to Gabriella like that." Lucille scolded but he ignored her.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?" Troy bellowed.

"I am telling you the truth! If you would listen for once in your god damn life!" Gabriella yelled. "If you had listened, you would know we're not together and haven't been since California! If you had listened back then, you would of known that I was going to surprise you Troy, I was going to go to Berkeley!" She shouted. "Lucas was only helping me!"

"Wh...what?" Troy asked.

"You heard." She muttered cruelly. "I'm going to the reception." With that, Gabriella had run off leaving Troy to think over her words. Troy snapped round, looking back and forth from his parents to his friends.

"Tell me she's lying. Someone tell me she's lying." He said frantically. "Someone just tell me she is fucking lying."

"I could, but then I would be lying myself." Taylor replied.

"Shit." Troy rubbed his temples. "So...she was never cheating?"

"No, never." Lucas answered quickly stepping forward. "I went to Berkeley myself Troy, I was the one merely helping her. Dude, she's like my little sister and I love her, but like we realised back then, we weren't in love." Lucas explained.

"Shit." Troy repeated.

"If you had just waited a bit, let her properly explain then maybe this wouldn't of happened." Chad told him.

"Shit."

"Don't worry Troy, many men have made the same mistake." Taylor tried comforting him.

"Shit."

"You know, I'm sure she'll forgive you." Sharpay rubbed his back gently.

"Shit." Troy repeated once more. "God, how could I have been so stupid!" He exclaimed and hit his head several times. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Because we only found out recently ourselves and...it wasn't our place to tell you." Kelsi explained.

"So you let me just believe she had cheated on me?" Troy asked in disbelief. "God, you guys just keep getting better and better." He stated sarcastically.

"It wasn't our place to tell Troy." Zeke stressed. "We couldn't tell you because Gabby wanted to tell you guys herself."

"I understand that, I really do but couldn't you guys tell me anyway. That would of been a much better way than those fucking letters!" He shouted.

"Troy, language!" Lucille scolded but he ignored her once more.

"Troy! Why do you keep bringing it back to those god damn letters? We know we did wrong but that was our best option! You need to wake up!" Chad shouted causing everyone to fall silent.

"Troy?" Troy turned around to face his father.

"What dad?" Troy asked.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked curiously and slowly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Troy asked confused. "Look, if this is some kind of joke, I'm just not for it at this moment."

"No, I mean what are you doing here? When you could be chasing Gabriella and winning back the girl of your dreams?" Troy thought for a moment before bolting towards the door. "What will I do with this kid?"

"Oh my goodness!" Lucille exclaimed. "He couldn't of just listened. He certainly takes after you in that department Jack."

"And what does that mean?" Jack asked astonishment in his voice.

"It means you don't listen to what I say half the time." Lucille replied. "You only hear what you want to hear. You have very selective hearing."

"But I always hear you when you say 'I love you'" Jack grinned.

"And I always hear you say 'I love you too.'" Lucille beamed and they shared a quick kiss. "Now, we all better get to this reception before we miss it."

"Okay, Mrs. B, Mr. B. Lets just get in a car now before you two get anymore...freaky." Chad cut in.

"Danforth!" Chad jumped back. "You're right, now get in the car man."

"Yes sir!" Chad ran out followed quickly by the gang who were laughing loudly.

---

"I would just like to thank you all for being here today. It means a lot to both myself and my beautiful wife Isabella." Adam beamed and looked at Isabella who giggled. "I never knew I could find happiness again but Isabella, you've brought a whole new light to me and I can't be more grateful. I love you with all my heart so could everyone please raise their glasses to my new wife, to Isabella." Adam raised his glass and everyone quickly followed suit.

"To Isabella!" They all chanted and clinked glasses with one another.

"You okay Troy?" Sharpay asked gently. "Troy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Sharpay repeated. "You seem agitated."

"Well wouldn't you if you needed to win back someone but couldn't get to them because you had to eat lots of food before hand and then maybe have to wait longer?" Troy rushed and Sharpay nodded.

"I see your point but don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out." She told him softly. "I'm really sorry you know."

"I know." Troy smiled kindly at her. "And I'm sorry for being such a twat to you lately."

"It's okay." Sharpay gave him a quick hug. "If I don't see you after this, good luck with her. I know you two will be together again."

"Thanks Sharpay." Troy replied.

"Now, it is time for the bride and groom's first dance together as husband and wife." The DJ, that Gabriella had hired, said through the microphone.

Adam stood up and offered his hand for Isabella to take softly. They walked to the dance floor and began to gently sway to the gentle music that echoed around the room. An applause went through the guests and soon, others began to join the happy couple. Zeke and Sharpay were first and Chad finally encouraged Taylor to dance with him. Ever since the rehearsal dinner, Chad wanted to dance every waking moment. Although Taylor was happy about it, she couldn't help but want a little break sometimes. Her feet were sure to tear apart if he kept it up. Kelsi and Ryan decided to stay behind for a while, otherwise Troy would be lonesome and they didn't want him like that but Troy could see right through them.

"You know, you guys can go dance." Troy told them softly. "You don't have to do anything on my behalf."

"No, we're alright...aren't we Ry?" Kelsi nudged her fiancé and he quickly nodded.

"Er...yeah, yeah we're cool. Don't worry about us." Ryan spoke hurriedly.

"Guys, I'm fine. Trust me, I'll go ask someone to dance later." He replied. "I promise you, now go dance because I know you are just dying to go."

"Really?" Kelsi asked. "Because we're totally fine here Troy."

"No, go. Just have some fun okay?" They nodded and stood up.

"Thanks man." Ryan patted his shoulder. "And Gabby will come around. Just give her some time."

"I will. Thanks." Troy answered and turned back to his drink whilst he watched the couples dance. His gaze wandered over towards Gabriella who was talking to Lucas and a woman with a child in her arms. He wanted to talk to and needed to talk to her so he briskly walked over. By going round behind her, she had no chance for her to rush off with Lucas and the other two standing in her way.

Troy took a deep breath before clearing his throat and grabbing her attention.

"Hey." He greeted nervously, his usual scratching his the back of his neck.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked coldly.

"To talk?" Troy asked quietly. "I really want to talk to you." He added, this time he was louder.

"Well, I'm talking to Lucas and his _wife_, Jessica." Gabriella told him and Troy turned slightly pale at the mention of 'wife'. "And this is Maddie, their _daughter_." Lucas shuffled round slightly but Jessica looked perfectly content not realising Gabriella's tone and Troy's nerves.

"It's...um...it's very nice to meet you Jessica." Troy extended his hand which she took whilst balancing Maddie on her hip.

"Same here Troy. Lucas has told me much about you and Gabriella." She beamed and Troy knew she didn't know any of the drama that had occurred and was occurring right now.

"She's really cute." Troy pointed towards Maddie who was gurgling happily.

"Thank you." Maddie looked up and once she caught sight of Troy began to try wriggling. "It seems she has already taken a liking to you Troy. Oh come on Maddie, please stop." Jessica pleaded and Lucas quickly held his daughter but she repeated the same actions.

"I think she wants you to hold her Troy." Lucas said, a small smirk on his face. "Would you like to?" He asked.

"Um...sure, I'm not exactly good with children though." Troy warned them. "I'm not sure how to hold them properly."

"Oh, it's simple really. Just support their back like that." Jessica helped him. "And raise your arm slightly just so her heads supported as well...see you're a natural!" She exclaimed and Troy looked down at the sweet girl in his arms.

"Hey," Troy smiled at Maddie who giggled. "Well aren't you a cute one." He tickled her stomach and she squirmed whilst giggling. To say Gabriella was in shock, would be an understatement. Troy had always been so sweet to her siblings but she had never seen him with a baby before. Jessica was right, he was definitely a natural.

"Do you like Troy honey?" Jessica asked sweetly to her daughter. "Can you say Troy?"

"T-" Maddie cut herself off, not knowing what to say next.

"Troy." Lucas repeated slowly. "Can you say Troy baby?"

"T...Twoy." Maddie said and happily clapped her hands despite not getting it perfectly, she had already pretty much mastered his name.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed. "You're a clever one, aren't ya!"

"Twoy! Twoy! Twoy!" Maddie repeated.

"Oh, god, she won't be able to stop calling your name now Troy." Lucas chuckled. "She does this, once she learns a new word, she can't stop."

"Twoy!" Maddie giggled loudly.

"I better feed her." Jessica quickly said. "You must be hungry baby girl." She took her out of Troy's arms and Maddie merely giggled as she repeated his name over and over again.

"I'll just...just let you two talk." Lucas nodded and followed Jessica leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"Do...do you, maybe...wanna dance?" Troy stuttered out.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Gabriella questioned. "You know, you really should make up your mind Troy."

"Sorry." He apologized. "Um...maybe we could talk whilst...dancing?" Troy suggested. "Double whammy?"

Gabriella couldn't help but crack a smile. "Fine...but don't expect me to enjoy it." She told him sternly.

"That's okay." Troy nodded whilst smiling, maybe she was warming up to him already.

Troy grabbed her hand and they walked to the dance floor, a new record came on and Gabriella wrapped her arms contently round his neck whilst his hands hugged her tightly by the waist.

"I'm sorry." Troy whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

"..."

"I should of listened to you and I'll never forgive myself for just walking away and shunning you out like that. If only you had slapped me or forced me to listen...maybe..."

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Gabriella asked sharply.

"No! No, I just mean that I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions and if I hadn't then you probably would of told me straight off that...that you planning something." He explained. "I can't believe you would transfer like that...for me."

"Why wouldn't I? You were the love of my life. I would do anything for you Troy." Gabriella replied.

"Why does it have to be in the past tense?" Troy asked gently. "Can't we use this in the present, the future maybe?" He questioned.

"Can we maybe talk outside? I don't want anyone to hear our conversation." He nodded and they wandered outside into the heat. The sun was slowly setting letting an orange glow settle around the sky. "I didn't realise how loud it was in there." She looked back at the party.

"Yeah, least now we can talk in peace." Troy replied gently and stepped closer to her, taking in her scent. "So...why does it have to be in the past?"

"What are you saying Troy?" Gabriella asked softly.

"I'm saying that the letter Chad and Sharpay wrote, most of what I feel is in those letters. Because it's true, I hate seeing you and not being able to hold you in my arms and kiss you the way I want. I hate not being able to call you mine and you call me yours. It's true that I love you so much more than ever and I can't lose you again Ella because you're my world and without you, I don't want anything." Troy sighed. "I've been an idiot not to let you explain, for not listening to you. I shouldn't of done what I did and acted the way I have done but now I see what it's like with you back in my life again, I don't want to let you go because I can't go through the pain of seeing you walk away again." He finished leaving her stunned.

"Troy...I..." Gabriella started. "I...I love you too." She confessed. "I don't think I ever stopped."

A large smile spread across Troy's face as relief and happiness washed over him. "Does this mean, I can kiss you now?" He asked softly, letting his hand brush a curl out of her face and behind her ear.

"That I just might let you do." Gabriella smiled.

Troy lent in, one hand on her waist, the other caressing her cheek. Gabriella had tilted her head up and their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. One that was filled with love and compassion. Both of their eyes closed automatically, Troy moving both arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Not wanting to ever let her go again. Her arms snaked up his chest and round his neck tightly drawing him in closer to herself. Their chests pushed up against one another not letting a gap come between them. Their tongues began to dance together, letting their lips massage one another's. Troy made sure he tasted every crevice of her mouth, her sweetness engulfing him. The sparks bouncing around them, the fire building up. Once air became a necessity, the two pulled away breathless and memorised at the passion that they had shared. Troy rested his forehead upon hers, his eyes flickering over her flawless face. Her eyes fluttered open and looked deep into the pool of his eyes.

"I love you." Troy mumbled.

"I love you too." She replied just as softly. "I...maybe we should...just go back to my house for a bit?" Gabriella suggested seductively, her finger drawing circles on his chest. "No one will notice, we'll be back before-"

"Let's go." Troy grabbed her hand and rushed off to the car not letting her finish he sentence.

The car ride was full of chemistry. The excitement running through both of their veins. Gabriella had kissed his neck, nibbled at his ear all the way back. It may of been five minutes, but Troy enjoyed it all the same. Once they had shut the front door behind them, Troy had crashed his lips back upon Gabriella's. She gasped inwardly as his tongue slid inside causing her by surprise but she didn't complain and pressed her lips harder against his. Troy slid his hands down to her ass and pulled her up, letting he legs wrap around his waist. Troy began to make his way up the stairs, occasionally slipping since he wasn't looking just kissing Gabriella. Before they knew it, the two had fallen on Gabriella's bed. Troy was on top but held himself up by his arms making sure she wasn't crushed by his weight.

Her hands fumbled for the buttons and practically ripped off his shirt. Her hands wandered over his muscles, he involuntary shivered at her touch when she ran her fingers over his abs. He wasted no time in unzipping her dress. Quickly pulling it off leaving her in her underwear. He looked down and saw how beautiful she really was. She was panting heavily, her chest heaving up and down. Troy couldn't stop himself and unclasped her bra, his hands caressing her breasts erupting a moan from her lips. He lowered himself, replacing his hands with his mouth. His tongue swirling around her, making her nipples hard. Gabriella's hands fumbled around on his belt, quickly whipping it off and chucking it onto the ground. She unbuttoned his trousers and he kicked them off. He pushed against her letting her feel his hardness that she had caused. She gasped as he rubbed himself against gently.

"I need you." Gabriella moaned loudly.

"I want you so much more baby." Troy whispered to her as he finished leaving his mark on her neck.

Quickly, both pairs of underwear were removed leaving their two naked bodies panting heavily. Troy gently entered her, allowing her to moan in pleasure. He pulled right out and kept repeating his actions letting the both of them bask in the feeling. They started off slowly, both of them creating a rhythm that they could follow. The pace began to pick up and Troy lent down to bite her neck. Her hands clasped onto his shoulders, not letting her nails dig in but slid her hands around his body. Gabriella let out a cry of pleasure as Troy lifted her leg up further allowing himself to enter her deeper. After a constant rhythm of pleasure, they needed more.

"Harder...baby, go faster." Gabriella moaned, her head being thrown back slightly as she neared her climax.

"I'm almost there." Troy grunted, his thrusts becoming harder and faster like she demanded.

"Me too, I'm going to come." She cried.

Troy slid his hand down to her clitoris, he began to massage it gently causing her to jump of the edge, her hips bucking harder and her moans becoming louder.

"Troy!" She cried. "I'm coming."

"Ella!" Troy groaned in pleasure as both of them climaxed and came together.

Their pace slowed down as they recovered from their climax. Both feeling slightly weak at the knees from the feelings that were radiating off one another. Troy looked at Gabriella, her hair messed up and her face slightly flustered but she still looked the most beautiful woman to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the sheets over them. She cuddled up closer towards him and drew imaginary circles on his chest.

"I love you Ella...so much." Troy kissed just behind her ear causing her to shiver.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella replied. "Too much, I swear." He chuckled and they shared a sweet kiss together.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" He told her whilst nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Troy..." She trailed off and blushed.

"Seriously Ella, you couldn't be more perfect." He replied and kissed her nose making her scrunch it up in the way he loved. Soon the pair fell into a comfortable silence, Troy moved back to his pillow and Gabriella rested her head on his chest once more returning to the circles. The soft feeling relaxed Troy and he found himself closing his eyes.

"Troy?" She broke the silence.

"Mmm?" He asked, his eyes still shut.

"I'm going back to New York tomorrow." She reminded him. "How can we be together if I'm in a different state?" She asked. "I'm pretty much on the other side of the country."

Troy opened his eyes and looked down at the worried girl in his arms. "Hey, we'll worry about that tomorrow okay? I just want to enjoy this now. I've been waiting for so long." He answered gently. "Just, don't worry, I'll figure out something...I promise."

"Will you keep your promise this time?" Gabriella asked.

"When have I ever let you down?" Troy asked, confused. "You've said something like this before but I don't understand."

"When we were in high school, when we first started dating, you said to me that you would never hurt me and you promised me that, you promised me that we would be together forever. But you broke your promises, you hurt me and we broke up for six years." Gabriella explained.

"Ella, I'm sorry, I thought you were cheating because I can't listen sometimes. I should never of hurt you, never of shouted or accused you. I'm sorry. And I said together forever because we will be. We just went through a rocky patch." Troy replied.

"A rocky patch?" Gabriella rose her eyebrows.

"Okay, a very rocky patch but that won't stop us from the future because I know we'll be together forever, there is no one else out there for me but you." Troy told her. "I know I don't deserve you at all but I love you with all my heart and won't let anything happen to you, I'll give you everything Ella, I'll give you my everything because I know that you're my everything and I would do anything I can to make you happy." Troy finished and was met with a passionate kiss.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips making him smile.

"I love you too baby." He replied and pulled her into another earth shattering kiss.

"We should get back to the party...my mum might wonder where I am." Gabriella went to get up but Toy merely pulled her back down again by her waist.

"Let's just stay here for a little bit longer." He whispered, kissing her neck softly, his hands roamed once more around her body letting another long moan escape her, now swollen, lips.

_'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes'_

The song echoed in their minds as they started all over again. Their kisses more passionate than the last. Their touches forever burning on their skin. Their love ever stronger than before.

**A.N. All I have to say is, I think I have proved that Disney doesn't have to be so innocent, lol. Hope you all enjoyed this one, I worked extremely hard on it because I want to show you their love but it's really hard to do that so I don't know how this has come across. I think I'll go as far as saying I actually approve of this one. Although I couldn't update it because the login didn't appear to work. Did anyone else have that problem or was it just me? I would love to know cause' if it's me then I'll need to get it fixed however it did say fanfiction so I'm guessing it's the site. And this is my new record. Eighteen pages! One more than the last ha. Anyway, just want to ask has anyone got _Vanessa Hudgens_' new album, _'Identified'_? Cause, I recently got that and have to say I love the songs. Vulnerable is amazing although sadly it isn't Zac singing with her like I want it to be. That would be so cute! I found out it was Rock Mafia though. Oh well, I personally love it, what about you guys? Enough of my babbling again, I do that way too much. Review for the next chapter! **


	18. Never Letting Go

**You're Mine Forever **

**Chapter 18 – Never Letting Go**

"Have a good time mama!" Gabriella hugged her mother tightly. "You're going to have so much fun that I'm utterly jealous." Isabella giggled and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you Gabby." Gabriella smiled softly.

"Mama, it's only for two weeks. I'll see you again when you come to New York." Gabriella reminded her. "Two weeks will fly by."

"But I'm so used to seeing you everyday!" Isabella replied. "Then what happens after I come back from New York?" She asked.

"I swear to you that I'll come see you guys so much more. I promise that I'll see you as much as possible and you can come over to me!" She exclaimed.

"I guess but it isn't the same without you sweetie." Isabella kissed her forehead softly.

"You ready Izzy?" Adam jogged over. "We better leave soon, we don't want to miss the flight."

"Yeah, I'll be right in the car." Isabella replied.

"Okay sweetie, see you Gabs. You better come back soon." Adam chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug. "Bye Gabs."

"Bye Adam." He walked back off to the car letting the girls continue to say their goodbyes. Which were soon becoming quite tearful.

"Gabby, I don't want you to go. I don't want to go." Isabella sniffed, tears brimming her eyes. "I love you my little girl."

"Mum!" Gabriella whined. "I love you too but you have to go! You're going to Spain!" She added excitedly. "You know you would regret it afterwards."

"I guess." Isabella mumbled. "But Gabby? Please make-up with Troy, I know it might be hard but just...give it another go...please." She begged.

"Mum, Troy and I have already made-up." She replied, a pleading face from Isabella soon turned into confusion.

"What?"

"Yeah, we made up at the reception. I think we're back together again." Isabella pounced on Gabriella.

"Sweetie! That's amazing! Least that gives you another reason to come back." Gabriella nodded with a beaming smile. "Well, I guess I better go now, but I'll call you and see you very soon."

"Yeah, bye mum." Gabriella kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in New York."

"I will. Have a good time with Troy." Isabella winked and rushed off to the car leaving Gabriella to watch them drive away.

"Huh? Troy's-"

"Behind you." A husky voice cut her off. Before Gabriella could turn around, Troy had slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder. Gabriella's eyes involuntary closed as she felt his warm breath against her neck. "Hey Ella." He whispered as he kissed behind her ear.

"Hey." Gabriella replied before opening her eyes and turning round to face Troy. "How are you?"

"Amazing." Troy beamed as he pulled Gabriella closer to his body. "And what about you beautiful?"

A blush crept across her cheeks, she felt her face burning up. "I'm wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"You know, I could be so much better." Troy smirked. "If I could get a kiss that is."

"Oh, you sure a kiss will make you feel better?" She asked, playing along.

"Ah, a kiss makes everything better." Troy replied, closing the gap between their lips.

His warm lips massaged hers gently letting them bask in the feeling of warmth and bliss. She added slight pressure herself, pulling his head closer to hers, not wanting a single gap to come between them. His arms gently brought her closer, their chests pressed together tightly. Their tongues battling together, tasting each other, letting the sweet, tingling sensation engulf them. Slowly, they pulled away, both taking their time to open their eyes but both clung onto each other tightly.

"See, a kiss makes everything so much better." Troy whispered slowly.

"I can totally understand that now." Gabriella giggled sweetly, causing a smile to creep upon his face.

"You're so beautiful." He replied softly and kissed her cheek. A ferocious blush burning up her cheeks as she turned away slightly. "Why do you get so embarrassed when I say that? You are so beautiful Ella, don't ever think you aren't because you are the most gorgeous woman in the world, I swear."

"You know, you're not that bad yourself." Gabriella smiled and pressed her lips against his briefly before pulling back. "Um...Troy?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I...well...I was wondering..." She stammered and bit her bottom lip with nerves. "I...what...what are we?" She asked almost inaudibly however Troy was so caught up in her that he understood her perfectly.

"What do you mean?" He asked whilst entwining their hands.

"Well, what are we? You know, is this the real thing? Are we together, as in boyfriend, girlfriend type of together or are together as in just a fling?" She asked nervously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Troy exclaimed. "A fling? Is that what you think this is, we are?" He asked softly.

"I hope not." Gabriella replied.

"I don't want this to be a fling. I want to grow old with you Gabriella, I thought I made it clear last night but I guess I didn't." He answered gently whilst caressing her face.

"You did, but then again I sort of wondered if you were just...caught up in the moment." Gabriella replied.

"What I said, I meant every word. I love you so much Ella and I'm never letting you go again." Troy told her. "I love you way too much Ella. Way too much."

"I love you way too much too." Gabriella smiled gently. "But then, what are we?" She asked again.

"You know, for a smart person, you really can be ridiculously stupid sometimes." Troy chuckled. "How about this, will this make you understand?" Troy asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked. "What will make me understand?"

"This." Troy whispered in her ear and placed a box in her hand. "Open it babe."

Gabriella looked down to see a blue velvet box, she furrowed her brow before slowly opening up the case to reveal a ring. A small silver ring with red writing on it. "Is this?" Gabriella asked slowly. "High school?" She continued quietly whilst Troy nodded. "You kept it? All this time, through everything, you still kept it?"

"I couldn't get rid of it. Even when I tried, which believe me I did. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I tried giving to other people to get rid of it but they said they couldn't in case I regretted it later." Troy explained. "When I saw it on my desk after you left, I knocked it off but as soon as I did, I just picked it up again and put it back in the box. I guess apart of me always knew we would be back together again. Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked softly and took the ring out.

"Of course I will Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I really couldn't have it any other way."

Troy beamed and placed the ring on Gabriella's left hand. "I promise to replace that and when I do, I'll replace that with an engagement ring one day." He whispered in her ear as they were held together in a tight embrace.

"You said that last time." Gabriella mumbled against his shoulder.

"And I'm going to keep it." Troy replied. "I love you Ella."

"I love you too Troy." She answered and kissed him passionately, letting their love explode from each other.

"When is your flight?" Troy asked gently, suddenly his thoughts shattering his mood.

"Seven in the evening." Gabriella replied. "But we have to be there two hours before."

"I'll take you." Troy told her. "Although I don't want to say goodbye."

"Neither, I want to stay here with you." Gabriella replied.

"Then why can't you? Just cancel your flight, I'll pay you back if you stay, please baby, please just stay with me." Troy begged. "I love you too much."

"I love you too Troy but I have my home, my job, everything there...except you." She answered gently. "Plus I'm meeting my mum there. Her and Adam are coming over to visit after their honeymoon." She explained. "I want to stay, I really do Troy but I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault baby. I just wish there was a way to keep you here." He replied and kissed her cheek softly. "Now, I think we have something to do." Troy told her.

"What?" She asked confusion evident in her soft spoken voice.

"We need to see the others. I think we need to apologize for being complete asses towards them." Troy replied. "Don't you think?" He asked after seeing her expression.

"But they were the ones that were in the wrong Troy. They deserve this!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Remember, hey pretended to be us, made up stuff...decided they were going to be...be...assholes." She stuttered.

"But they only wanted us to be happy." Troy replied gently. "Come on baby, you know they were just trying to help and we totally blew up on them for no reason."

"No reason?" Gabriella asked loudly. "What are you talking about? We blew up on them because they were meddling in things that didn't involve them!" She exclaimed. "I mean, I totally trusted Sharpay when I told her I loved you but she obviously just told them others straight away! Troy, she broke her promise, that means a lot in girl world."

"Girl world?" He chuckled softly.

"Yes girl world. As in...girl world." Gabriella replied. "Okay, it's hard to explain but you're meant to keep promises like that. It's not just that I had a crush on you, that's embarrassing and annoying enough if they go and tell someone when they promised. But this is love, .e! Love!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa, babe, I know how to spell love." Troy teased. "Look, I understand that she may of broken a promise but just think, we might of not of admitted that we loved each other if they hadn't of done that. Have you thought about that?" He asked gently.

"No." Gabriella mumbled.

"What was that?" Troy teased again, pretending that he couldn't hear her.

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Troy, stop praising yourself." She slapped his arm playfully as he began to bow. "You are so cocky sometimes."

"Ah, but you love me." He smiled cheekily. "Don't deny Ella. Don't you dare deny it."

"Okay, okay I love you! Are you happy now?" Gabriella pouted and folded her arms.

"Aww baby, you know I love you too." Troy beamed and pulled her into a hug, as he thought, she unfolded her arms and wrapped them round his waist. "Are you going to look at me or just continue burying into my shoulder?" He asked playfully.

"I'm quite content burying into your shoulder thank you." She replied sweetly.

"But then, how am I going to kiss you?" Troy asked.

"Like this." Gabriella raised her head and pressed her lips firmly on Troy's. "Simple as that." She giggled once they pulled away.

"Now, are we going to go see our friends?" Troy asked.

"Oh, you're back to this again." Gabriella mumbled.

"Yes, I am. Don't think you're getting away from the subject that easily." Troy replied and kissed her head. "Come on, you're leaving today Ella. Do you really want to leave on bad terms with them? Look where it got us!" He exclaimed.

"I guess." She muttered. "But they...they just...I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me." Troy answered whilst chuckling. "Come on, we'll take my car and then we can come back to...to take you to the airport. How about that?" He asked softly.

"Okay." Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, right lets go. We've only got a few hours til you have to leave." He grabbed her hand and they wandered off into the car.

---

"Tyler! Give it back!" Ruby yelled throughout the household. "It's mine."

"Sorry but I need to know what my little sister is doing and who she is talking to." Tyler replied and tried looking through her texts however Ruby jumped on his back.

"I don't do this to you! And I'm not that much younger Tyler!" She shouted.

"Ah, but you are still younger. Don't you ever forget that Ruby." Tyler told her sternly as he continued to look through her phone. "Why is he asking you if you're free? Why should you be free? Ask your friends round, whatever but you're not seeing this guy." Tyler warned her.

"What! Tyler, you have no opinion in this matter okay? If I want to see Liam, I can but we aren't even going out yet!" She shouted harshly. "Dear god! And anyway, he's coming over, the girls are already here dumbass!"

"Huh? When did they get here?" Tyler asked. "I haven't seen them."

"Duh! They came while you were sleeping asshole, and they're in my room." Ruby hissed at her brother. "Now just give me back my phone. You have no right to look through it."

"Yes I do. I'm your brother." Tyler replied slowly.

"Brother or not, this is stealing Tyler. Mum said you couldn't annoy me or Grace and right now you are pissing me off so bad!" She screamed.

"Well mum isn't here, Gabriella isn't here, I guess that means I'm in charge!" Tyler pointed out and poked his tongue out.

"Coming from the baby of the family. Whatever Ty, just give me back my phone. I want to hang out with my friends before we leave for New York." She told him. "You would understand if you had any friends."

"I have friends!" Tyler exclaimed. "I have lots of them."

"Then get them round, whatever just stop bugging me you total loser." Ruby replied slowly. "Because I really am not in the mood. I haven't even packed properly yet!"

"You do realise we are leaving in a few hours right?" Tyler asked.

"Yes but I don't know what to pack, this is New York we are going to. Pretty much the fashion capital of the world...along side Paris, London and Milan."

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I know what you are talking about." Tyler answered, a hint of confusion layering his voice. "Anyway, here's your phone. I'm going to call Ellie."

"Oh so you're aloud to have a girlfriend but I'm not aloud a boyfriend? Not fair...you...you...jackass!" Ruby shouted after him before running up the stairs to her friends.

"I'm older, I'm aloud!" He yelled after her as he picked up the house phone. After a couple of rings, someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi, Mrs. Hunter." Tyler greeted sweetly. "It's Tyler, is Ellie there?"

"_Oh hey Tyler! Of course, I'll just get her my love and how many times have I told you, call me Jenna." _

"Okay, Jenna and thank you." Tyler chuckled through the phone and heard...

"_Who is it mum?" _

"_It's Tyler." _

"_Oh right, thanks." There was a shuffle of the phone, where Jenna must of handed it over to Ellie. "Hello?" _

"Hey babe."

"_Hey Ty, how are you?" _

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"_Alright I guess, just finished some chores." _

"Great, does that mean you're free to come over to mine...like now?" Tyler asked.

"_Of course, I wanted to see you before you left anyway!" _

"Awesome, I'm not sure when we're leaving yet so just...hurry round okay?"

"_Sure thing Ty. I'll see you in five." _

"Okay babe, see you soon."

The two teenagers hung up and Tyler ran to his room, figuring out what to pack whilst he waited for his girlfriend but was rudely interrupted by Ruby who seemed to be ecstatic.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing in my room?" Tyler asked loudly. "And why are you so excited? Dear god, you better not be on fucking drugs Ruby!" He warned.

"No! No, of course I'm not on drugs! No! It's big news...least I think it is!" She bounced and grabbed Tyler's shoulders. "You will not believe what me the girls have just seen...rather who me and the girls have just seen."

"I don't know!" Tyler replied in a monotone. "Rory Gilmore?"

"No! Don't be so ridiculous Tyler, it's a couple." She stated loudly.

"Okay then...Bonnie and Clyde!" Tyler exclaimed faking all the enthusiasm. "Oh, no wait! It's Sunny and Cher, it has to be...or maybe...just maybe it's Adam and Eve?"

Ruby stopped bouncing and stared at her brother, arms folded, and a very unimpressed expression covering her face. "No Tyler, stop being a dick. It's way bigger than any of those couples." She told him.

"Ruby, stop pissing around and just tell me who the hell you are talking about!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Troy and Gabriella!" Ruby squealed. "I saw them, just now!"

'Together?" Tyler asked, she had definitely grabbed his attention now. "You mean, like together as in together together?"

"Yes, as in together together! I saw them, I swear Tyler that they were kissing!" She beamed and clapped her hands. "Isn't this just the best? They're finally together again!"

"Are you sure you saw them?" Tyler asked slowly.

"Yes! They were kissing and they've just gone off in Troy's car...with each other...together...as a couple I'm sure!" She squealed again. "They were so cute Ty!"

"I can't believe Gabby hasn't told us this." Tyler sat on his bed. "I mean, surely this is something she should tell us first...right?"

"Well, maybe it's just happened." Ruby shrugged. "And Gabriella can't keep reporting to us Ty. I know you want her to because well...you're the man of the house and you want to keep us safe. Tyler, I'll always love you for that, the fact you want to protect us sisters all the time. It's really sweet even if I do get pissed off at you." They laughed quietly together as Ruby sat next to him on the bed. "But, well...I've realised that Gabriella's a big girl now. She needs her own life, one that we all knew would involve Troy. Look Ty, just...just give her time, she'll tell us. I know she will, after all this is Gabriella we're talking about. One that never lies to us."

"I guess you're right but...but I...I kind of don't want to grow up." Tyler confided quietly. "I mean look at you! You've pretty much got a boyfriend, another guy to help you in life. One that I'm afraid will get too close and I don't want to see you upset if something happens..." He trailed off. "I was the exact same with Gabriella when she first started dating. I know I'm younger but I'm her brother and I wanted to protect her."

"Oh Ty, is that why you disapproved of Troy when we first met him?" Ruby asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, pretty much. I hated Troy before I met him because of the way Gabriella was. Just by the thought of him, or something related to him always brought a smile to he face and I was scared that she would no longer need me." He admitted. "Why do you think I don't want you to date Ruby? I don't want to lose you!"

"Tyler!" Ruby exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Tyler, I could never ditch you. You are my big brother and I need you more than any other guy in this universe! You're the only one who knows me inside and out and although I'm hoping to find my own true love, you'll always be my brother and you'll always be protecting me no matter what!" She exclaimed loudly. "I'm sorry that you felt that way."

"It's okay, I do overreact sometimes." Tyler chuckled. "Look, I approve."

"Huh?"

"I approve of Liam. You can date him...whatever!" Ruby smiled widely. "I know he's a good guy. He's not bad at basketball either!" He exclaimed and they laughed again together. "Sorry Ruby."

"It's okay big bro!" She beamed. "Just don't go whacko like this again...yeah?" He nodded. "Good, now I need to finish my packing so I'll see you later."

"Bye Ruby!" He called after her and sat contently on his bed, pondering over her words, his own thoughts and, of course, Gabriella.

---

"Troy!" Gabriella whined quietly. "I don't want to do this!" She exclaimed. "Can't we just...let it all blow over?"

"Ella, babe, when has anything ever blown over when it involves us?" Troy asked, a smirk spreading across his tanned features as he already knew that he was correct.

"But...I..." She stammered. "Well...there's always a first for everything!" She said quickly. "Ha! Knew I could prove you wrong." She muttered but he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his own chest.

"Ella, you can't keep doing this." He whispered whilst kissing her neck tentatively letting her release a small moan of delight. "Stop....stop running away." He told her gently.

"I...I don't run away Troy." Gabriella muttered back, her legs slowly giving way at his mere presence and touch.

"Oh, Ella, trust me, you do." He quietly corrected her. "You run when things get...too much for you. You did back in high school, and you're doing it now."

"I-"

"No! Ella, the only way to sort out your problems is to face them, head on. By running, you're letting these problems engulf you into something much worse!" He exclaimed softly. "Please, trust me when I say that this will all work out...but you need to do your part as well."

A soft sigh escaped Gabriella's parted lips. Her eyes darted from Troy to their entwined hands. "You're...you're right Troy."

"Of course I am." He grinned cockily. "I'm always right."

"You wish." Gabriella giggled. "But this time, you are right. I...I do run. All the time because I'm scared, scared of reality I guess. I...I better apologize."

"Hey, hey, we both do." Troy whispered. "Can I have a good luck kiss first though?" He asked her cheekily.

"I think that can be arranged." She smirked and tilted her head upwards to catch his in a breathtaking kiss that made both hearts beat faster and their minds to spin wildly out of control. Once they pulled apart, Troy rested his forehead on hers, his hands gently pushing away the loose curls.

"You ready?" He asked.

"It's now or never." Troy smiled and took her hand, entwining it with his own. Together, they knocked on the door of Taylor and Chad's apartment. Both stood with baited breath, wondering if they could ever be forgiven. With these thoughts, the door swung open to reveal Chad, slightly tired looking, and in his pyjamas.

"Hoops!" He exclaimed. "Gabby! What are you guys doing here? Together?" He asked suddenly, his eyes not noticing their clasped hands.

"We need to talk...to all of you." Troy started.

"We presume everyone's here?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah they all stayed over last night...you want to come in?" He asked quickly. When they nodded, he stepped aside, letting them walk in. Troy and Gabriella had let go of their hands and just proceeded into the living room where the gang were having a cup of tea and some breakfast. "Sorry, we didn't manage to get up very early." Chad explained.

"It's alright Chad." Gabriella smiled at him warmly.

"Gabby!" Sharpay squeaked, crumbs falling from her gaping mouth. "Troy!"

"What...what brings you guys here?" Zeke stammered.

"Together?" Taylor added.

"To apologize." Troy and Gabriella said simultaneously. They grinned at each other before turning back to the gang.

"We shouldn't of...of blown up on you. I'm sorry." Gabriella explained, mainly looking in Sharpay's direction. "I'm so sorry Shar, I was cruel."

"And I'm sorry Chad," Troy began. "You were trying to help, I just didn't see that at the time. We both didn't. Can you forgive us?" He asked.

There was a slight silence, a pause where everyone pondered and contemplated over their words. Gabriella and Troy stood awkwardly waiting for a response, their hands becoming slightly more sweaty from the anticipation. Sharpay was looking down at the floor, her eyes transfixed on it. Ryan was the first to move. He stepped forward, his stride long and hard.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to us." He stated. "We are in the wrong...not you." He bowed his head, the guilt washing over him.

"Yeah, Ryan's right. If it wasn't for us, this wouldn't be happening." Taylor continued. "It isn't fair that you should feel in the wrong when really, we all know that we are the culprits."

"And you shouldn't feel obliged to say sorry when it's our fault." Kelsi added. "It really isn't your fault."

"It's mine." A small voice called out and they all looked at the blonde haired girl, sitting on the floor. Her hazel eyes still staring at the floor. "I came up with the idea, I told everyone what to do, it is my fault."

"Shar-" Gabriella tried but Sharpay quickly cut her off.

"No! You were right Gabs, you did trust me and I broke that trust the moment I even contemplated about telling anyone. I'm sorry, I don't deserve you Gabby, you're one of the best friends I could ever have and yet I abused it and mistreated your friendship that you gave me." Tears filled her eyes and she sniffed, trying not to let them fall.

"Shar," Gabriella began softly. "It isn't your fault. I think...I think you might of been right when you said I was giving you a silent plea." She sighed. "In my head, I think I wanted to just....release some anger but in my heart, I wanted and needed you to help. If anything, it is my fault."

"No-"

"Sharpay, it's mine, and I miss you already. Dear god, I can't even go a few says now without needing my best friends. Come here." Gabriella opened her eyes and the girls jumped to into them, Sharpay being first and clutching onto Gabriella tightly.

"Gabby, you are totally the best." She muttered and Gabriella giggled at her friend's choice of words.

"Come here Hoops!" Chad chuckled and gave Troy a man hug. Something they had done since middle school. The guys then immediately reunited with the two, all laughing and chatting until Troy cleared his throat.

"Um, there's something we need to tell you." He stated loudly and the gang fell silent. "You guys, you um...you tried to get us together again and-" Sharpay quickly cut him off.

"And we are so sorry about that!" She exclaimed loudly. "We shouldn't meddle in your relationship, even though you kind of don't have a relationship but anyway, we just shouldn't of-"

"We're back together." Gabriella cut her friend off, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I know that, and we are so sorry about it!" Sharpay stomped her foot. "Can't we just forget about it now?"

"Did you actually listen to what Gabriella said?" Ryan asked her slowly, a smile creeping upon his face.

"Yes...she said...she said..." Sharpay pondered over Gabriella's words. "Oh my gosh! You're...you're back together!" She squealed before jumping on Gabriella. "I can't believe this! When? How? Why?"

"When, yesterday but more officially today." Troy told them. "How, well that would be down to those letters and why...well that would be because we love each other very much." He smiled down at Gabriella who was beaming back at him.

"So the letters worked?" Zeke asked loudly, shocked at Troy's answer.

"Yeah, pretty much. They made us so angry that we...well we confessed our feelings." Gabriella explained. "So your plan didn't exactly fail."

"I don't believe it." Taylor gaped.

"Either do I!" Kelsi added. "Our plan actually worked!" She squeaked and they all practically jumped around.

"For once! It worked, it all worked so very well!" Sharpay exclaimed. "This is one for the memory book."

"Guys!" Gabriella said loudly. "You still shouldn't be happy about it!"

"Why?" Taylor asked. "You guys are a couple again! This is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah! How about we go...go for lunch tomorrow?" Chad suggested.

"Or if you don't fancy that we can...ooh! I can cook you something." Zeke wondered out loud. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other, slightly upset and nervous seeing that their friends had clearly forgotten that she was leaving that day. "What?" Zeke asked worriedly, seeing the looks on their faces.

"I...um...I leave this evening...remember?" Gabriella asked although the silence that followed confirmed her thoughts that they obviously hadn't.

"Oh...god." Sharpay replied slowly. "You can't leave! Everything is getting back to how it was before! You can't leave Gabby!"

"I don't want to leave, trust me...I don't." Gabriella answered. "But, New York, it's my home, I have a job, I have...friends back there."

"You have friends in New York?" Chad asked abruptly.

"Of course I have friends back in New York!" Gabriella exclaimed. "There's Melanie, she's an absolute nut case. Then there is Fred, he's a bag of laughs, Tina is slightly hypocritical but mean well, John, he's my boss, he is the best!" Troy furrowed his brow.

"How old is he?" Troy asked.

"Huh?"

"John, how old is he?" Troy repeated.

"Oh, um...thirty I think. Yes, we celebrated his birthday." Gabriella replied. "Why?"

"Just...just wondering." He shrugged.

"No you weren't, you were getting jealous." Taylor smirked. "Don't deny it Troy, you totally have the green eyed monster lurking about." She laughed out loud causing Troy to turn a deep shade of red.

"I...I wasn't...I wasn't jealous!" Troy stammered quickly as he defended himself, his arms quickly folding.

"Aww, baby were you jealous of John?" Gabriella teased.

"N...no." He lied.

"You do realise he has a wife and three children, another one on the way right?" She told him, a smile playing upon her lips. Troy stood up straight and nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah, yeah I knew that. I...really knew that." Troy replied suddenly.

"Sure although you didn't actually know who John was in the first place." Gabriella reminded him.

"Yeah but...but...I...just...kinda want...want and..." He stuttered uncontrollably.

"Hey, it's okay you know, I sort of like you being a tad jealous." She told him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Whatever...I still wasn't that jealous." Troy mumbled softly.

"Sure you weren't babe." Gabriella giggled and patted his shoulder.

"I wasn't!" Troy exclaimed.

"I know, I know." Gabriella laughed along with the others as they stared at Troy who seemed to still be defending himself.

After a tearful goodbye, Gabriella only needed to say goodbye to one person. The one person that had stolen her heart.

"Troy?" She mumbled feebly, the tears threatening to fall down her tanned cheeks.

"Come here baby." Troy quickly engulfed her into a hug. Gabriella buried her head into the crook of his neck, her arms tightly round his neck, not wanting to let go of him. Troy gently kissed he head, tried soothing her although he was breaking inside. "I'm going to miss you so much Ella."

"I'm going to miss you too!" Gabriella whispered as a few tears rolled down her face. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb as she continued. "We can...we can do this right? A long distance thing?" She asked him quietly. The others had agreed to turn away, letting the two have their own goodbye quietly.

"Of course we can. I love you so much, I'm not letting this end again." He told her firmly. "I'm not letting you go again." He kissed her head again, continued to soothe her pain yet there was no one to soothe his. The only thing would be to have her stay in his arms forever.

"I love you too Troy so much but-"

"You're not having doubts about us are you? You want to be together...right?" He asked uncertainly, and worried in case her answer was not to his liking.

"No! No, it's just...I've never had a long distance relationship and I love you so much that I just don't want to be apart from you." She explained. "I'm worried that you'll find someone better than me Troy."

"Baby, there is no one out there better than you! I swear! I should be the one that's worried. New York have so many rich, good looking guys that are just waiting to snatch you up." He confessed.

"Troy, you're the only one for me...I promise." Gabriella whispered.

"_Flight NY435 are now boarding, flight NY435." _The woman said through the intercom.

"That's your flight Ella." Troy mumbled. "Are you sure you have to go?" He asked.

"I'm sure, remember, I still have a life back in New York and you can come visit and I'll show you everywhere you need to go! I've already told you that you need to see the Big Apple." She giggled slightly through her tears.

"Yeah, I do and it'll be soon! I promise you baby that it'll be so soon." He kissed her cheek gently.

A few moments past where the two were silent and just held each other. Basking in the feeling of their tight embrace. Gabriella hugged him tight, making sure she remembered the feeling of him. The way he gave her such warmth when he held her. His strong arms wrapped around her petite body.

"I love you." Troy whispered in her ear so softly that it tickled her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "So much Troy and I'm going to miss you everyday."

"Call me, email me, I promise, I'll call you everyday baby. And I'll email you if I can't call and I'll write and send photos of everyone and when I visit, I'll do anything you want...just the two of us."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"I'm going to miss you." He told her gently.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"_Final call for NY435. Please would passengers board the plane for NY435, final call." _The woman said again through the intercom.

They pulled back from their loving embrace and Troy lent down to capture her lips in a passionate, sweet kiss that Gabriella knew would be engraved in her memory. Her hands caressed his face as he held her waist tightly and close to his own body. Once they needed air, their foreheads rested against each other.

"I love you." Gabriella mumbled.

"I love you too."

"Gabby, we better go now." Tyler told her, not really wanting to break them apart and interrupt them but knew he had to in case the plane left without them on board. "The plane will be leaving soon."

"Yeah, you're right Ty...bye Troy." She said simply.

"Bye Ella." They shared a quick kiss again before the began to walk away. "Call me when you land!" Troy called after her.

"I will!" She replied and smiled at him.

Troy watched her walk away with her siblings. He then only turned around once she was out of view. Chad placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as they walked away, Troy's head hung low.

"You alright man?" Chad asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be good." Troy nodded quickly, almost so hard that it hurt. "I'm just going to miss her that's all."

"You'll see her soon Troy." Sharpay told him softly. "And she'll call, you'll call!"

"You're going to be alright." Taylor took his hand and squeezed it gently in support. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Thanks." He lifted his head up to the rest of the gang. "Thanks, I'm lucky to have friends like you guys." He told them as they began to walk out the airport.

---

"Gabby, you okay?" Ruby asked as she looked worriedly at her elder sister stare, absent-mindedly out of the plane window. "You're very...distant."

"I'm fine Ruby." Gabriella replied in a slow monotone.

"Are you sure?" Ruby continued.

"I'm fine." Gabriella replied more firmly.

"Gabby-"

"Please Ruby! Stop!" Gabriella exclaimed causing Ruby to jump back in fright. "Oh, god, I'm sorry Ruby. I'm really sorry." Gabriella reached out and pulled her sister in to a hug. "I didn't mean to shout. I just..."

"It's Troy...isn't it?" Ruby asked already knowing the answer.

"Not just Troy, the others too...but yes, mainly Troy." Gabriella replied and kissed her sisters head.

"What's it like?" Ruby asked. "You know, to be in love?"

"It's...it's...indescribable." Gabriella replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because...I just...I want to fall in love like you did." Ruby replied. "With a high school sweetheart."

"Oh Ruby, you know that isn't always the best thing." Gabriella told her. "Why do you want to grow up so fast?"

"Huh? It seems forever that I'm leaving school!" Ruby exclaimed. "How can you say this is going fast!"

"Ruby, it's ridiculous how fast you, Tyler and Grace are growing up. It's making me and mum feel old for one thing and you're still my baby sister! I remember the time when you thought boys were gross and stupid. I remember a statement that you used to write all over your notebooks...'boys are stupid, throw rocks at them.'" They giggled together reminiscing on the past.

"I remember that!" Ruby exclaimed. "But I am growing up and I am interested in boys."

"You like that Liam guy still?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's so sweet Gabby." Ruby sat up straighter, her eyes shining brightly. "He took me out a couple of days ago. We had such a great time and he's really funny. Plus he wouldn't let me pay even though I said I had the money." She beamed. "I really, really like him Gabs!"

"I'm glad. I want to meet this Liam guy." Gabriella replied happily. "Is he cute?"

"Of course! Wait, I have a picture." She quickly got out her phone, making sure it was on flight mode, she searched her photos til she got to one of herself and Liam. "He he is."

"Aww...you look so adorable together!" Gabriella gushed as she stared at the pair.

"Really?" A hopeful Ruby asked.

"Totally! He is cute isn't he. You look so gorgeous in this one, he has to be into you!" Gabriella exclaimed. "It's nice being able to do this...isn't it?"

"Yeah, I kinda wanted it to happen all the time you were back home." Ruby sighed sadly and the guilt began to wash over Gabriella.

"I'm sorry. I should of been home more instead of out and dealing with silly things." Gabriella replied.

"No! You might not of gotten back together with Troy and...and I'm glad you are!" Ruby quickly answered hurriedly.

"Are you really?"

"Of course I am Gabby! You guys were meant to be, it's obvious!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say obvious." Gabriella blushed slightly. Ruby shook her head and turned in her seat.

"Hey, Ty, isn't obvious that Gabriella and Troy were meant to be?" Ruby asked loudly.

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever." Tyler mumbled and continued to listen to his music whilst watching over Grace.

"See!" Ruby poked her tongue out making Gabriella giggle.

"Mature Ruby, real mature." Ruby laughed along with her sister and they continued to chat and giggle all the way they travelled back to New York.

---

"So...this is your home!" Ruby squeaked as she looked at the modern apartment that over looked the city. "Wow, Gabs this place is amazing!"

"Thanks. I like it although it's not as...homey as well home." She admitted and bit into an apple that aid in her fruit bowl. "But it is awesome looking out my window and seeing all the places light up."

"I bet!" Ruby exclaimed. "Where's our room?"

"Well, you are in the room there." Gabriella pointed. "Tyler, you're in that room, next to the bathroom." She pointed in the opposite direction. "And Grace, you're next to my bedroom there."

"If I get scared...can I come in your room?" Grace asked.

"Of course you can sweetie." Gabriella replied and kissed the top of her head. "Go get unpacked and I'll order take out. Pizza good with you guys?" She asked whilst picking up the phone.

"Yeah!" They all called back.

About an hour later, the three were happily munching away at their pizza whilst watching Gabriella's flat screen telly. They didn't talk, all four were too engrossed in their programme. The only sounds coming from the telly itself and their laughter that echoed through her apartment. Gabriella forgot what it was like to just hang out with her siblings and have a good time. She remembered doing the same thing every Friday evening with them unless she had a party or was seeing someone else...most likely Troy. She forgot how much she missed doing this. Missed just laughing with her brother and sisters and generally having a fabulous, carefree time! She looked over at the happy faces of the Montez children. She had to admit, they were a pretty attractive looking family. Ruby was stunning with her big, brown eyes, tanned skin and flowing dark brown hair, she too was rather small like Gabriella and Gabby could tell Grace was going to end up the same way as herself and Ruby. Tyler, now he was tall and had rather broad shoulders. He was tanned and had shaggy dark brown hair with the same matching brown eyes that the whole Montez clan had. She knew that Tyler was popular at East High and she really wasn't surprised. He was apart of the basketball team and he was a very handsome young boy. As Gabriella continued to laugh along with her siblings a wild knock startled them all bringing them out of their thoughts.

"Who's that?" Tyler asked.

"I have no idea." Gabriella smiled. "Probably one of my friends...although I didn't exactly tell them when I was back." She mumbled to herself. "Just stay here and I'll get the door."

"Okay." They all chortled back and when back to their pizza.

Gabriella couldn't help but cautiously open the door. Albuquerque was always peaceful and friendly whereas New York could be rather...spontaneous and anything could happen. Gabriella admitted to herself that she was always precarious whenever it came to opening her door. Her friends called her a wimp but they had lived in the Big Apple all their lives! Gabriella had only been there a few years. Although she did quite enjoy the hustle and bustle of it all. It was like she was involved in everything. Another hurried knock broke her thoughts and she grabbed the handle before swinging the door open.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella breathed out.

"Hey...Ella." The deep voice sighed contently.

"Troy! What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, stunned that her boyfriend had travelled this distance.

"I...I need you." He replied. "I've missed you so much and I don't care how pathetic it sounds since we've only been a few hours apart but it made me realise how much I have to have you near me." He sighed. "This must be a big shock but I can't be this far apart from you."

"But Troy-"

"I know you have a life here Gabby and that's why I'm willing to...willing to move here." Gabriella gasped.

"Troy-"

"No Ella! I need to be with you. I don't care if we live a block away, at least I would be able to see you everyday, but a whole new state is too much for me and I'm certainly not letting you go."

"Troy, that's so sweet of you!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Even if you did move here, I would get you to move in here. A block away from me is too far...let alone a state...I love you so much." She kissed him hard letting her emotions show.

"I love you too Ella." He replied once they pulled away. "There's another thing I need to ask you."

"What?" Gabriella asked, slightly confused.

"Now, I know this is pretty sudden. Believe me, I didn't expect this but I feel it's right and I just...oh god, I don't know how to describe you or my love for in words because I love you so god damn much." He ran a hand through his hair. "You make me feel so complete and I just...I really don't understand how I'm still alive when I lived without you in my life for five years. Everything about you is so...so perfect!"

"I'm not perfect Troy, far from it." Gabriella quickly cut in.

"To me you are the most perfect thing in the world. You're gorgeous, funny, sweet, kind, considerate, Jesus Ella, the list goes on forever and ever! These past few weeks, they have made me realise how much I need you Ella. I know I sound like some...some soppy idiot that came straight from the cheese factory right now but I remember that you once said that you loved cheesy things and...and I'm being extremely cheesy tonight."

"What are you talking about Troy?" Gabriella giggled as she saw the flustered look on his face. "What are you trying to say?" She asked him.

Troy cleared his throat and bent down on one knee erupting a gasp from her lips. "I'm trying to...to ask you if you would do me the honours of becoming my wife." He pulled out a velvet box. "I know that this is a lot sooner than we planned and we don't have to get married straight away but I need you...to be closer to it if you understand where I'm getting." He opened up the box to reveal a stunning ring that shone in the light, it was neither too flashy nor too boring, it was perfect for Gabriella. "Please become my wife Ella, I love you so much."

"Oh Troy..." Gabriella gushed. "I...I...of course...I would love to be your wife Troy." She beamed and kissed his lips passionately. As Troy put the ring on her finger where the promise ring, that he had given her earlier that morning, sat happily. "I didn't expect this to be replaced so soon." She giggled.

"Believe me when I say that I didn't either." Troy chuckled and held her tightly. "Oh...there is one more thing I need to tell you."

"What?" She asked, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"I didn't come alone." He grinned and before Gabriella could question him, a load of cheers and squeals came running up her stairs.

"Gabby!"

"Oh my gosh! We missed you!"

"You're engaged!"

"Gabs!

"Congratulations!" A load of cheers came in her direction and she found herself stumbling backwards with the force of her friends as they practically jumped on her.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I'm guessing I should invite you in?" She asked and giggled when they nodded quickly. "Just one question, how the hell did you know where I lived?"

"Er..."

"That would be my fault." Gabriella turned quickly and saw Ruby shyly waving. "I just thought that if we came here and they missed you too much then they should know your address...plus mum guessed that you would be engaged by the end of tonight. That reminds me...Tyler you owe me and mum ten dollars each!"

**A.N. Hello everyone! This isn't the end just yet and I know some of you might think that they're getting engaged too soon but I've tried showing that they love each other enough for it and they won't be arranging a wedding for a good while yet however, there are only a two chapters left before this story comes to an end. I've actually already started on a new idea which I will come to in a minute. But I just want to say that I am ridiculously sorry that this has come out so late. I just...I'm not happy with this chapter at all and it took me a stupidly long time to take bits out, add some new ones for them to be deleted. I didn't have writers block but I wasn't happy with anything I wrote. Hope you guys understand. But anyway, I want to just dedicate this story to Bubblegum 236 for leaving such awesome comments. You are totally amazing! You review on every one and they're always extremely lovely to read. Also to smartgirl231814 because I love your reviews too! More dedications will be made towards the end. Anyway, here is the summary for my new idea...**

**Troy Bolton Must Die **

**Summary: The Bolton boys have a certain reputation to be players and nothing has changed for the youngest, Troy Bolton. In their senior year, Troy already has three girlfriends and dating a hundred more. When a new girl comes into the picture, everything changes. Not only does she show the girls that he's a cheater, she changes the opinion of Troy and he shows his deeper and more sensitive side that no one knew existed. When Gabriella begins to fall for him, she gets in trouble and almost loses her new friends. **

**Slight Cross-over with John Tucker Must Die**

**What do you think? Should I do it or should I come up with a brand new idea? Review and tell me what you think! Hopefully I'll reach 30 reviews before the end of this story. Thanks everyone, you have been great! Review for the next one!**


	19. Home

**You're Mine Forever**

**Chapter 19 – Home**

_Six months later_

**From:** Troy Bolton

**To: **Gabriella Montez

**Subject:** A Reminder For You

Ella,

This is just a reminder for you that I miss you like utter crazy! I've realised that Albuquerque really isn't the same without you. When can I see you again? My parents send their love by the way, you're lucky I'm still alive. I literally couldn't breathe when my mum found out the news, for someone so small she can totally crush my bones! Oh yeah, did you get my present? I sent it first class but you're so far away, I wasn't sure when it would get to you. If you have got it, did you like it? Cause' I saw it and thought about you. It's stupid I know but I just wanted to get it for you. If you haven't got it...well you know something is on its way.

Sharpay also asks if you have her pink tank top? Something about she put it in your bag but forgot to take it out again? I don't know. Why she can't just email you herself, I'll never know. Probably because she's making out with Zeke every waking moment. They are inseparable now...it's gross. Actually I swear our friends are gloating with the fact I'm all alone here in Albuquerque. They just talk about each other and kiss and hug and I'm left alone whilst I think about you living the high life in the Big Apple.

I would totally come out and see you Ella but the new principal is making sure that I'm here. She really scares me! I don't think she knows about you. Chad is teasing me, saying she is in love with me. It's a load of bullshit but she is rather...stalkerish. Is that even a word? I don't know, I don't care. Anyway, I have to go, I have an English class to teach to a bunch of students who don't know what 'content' means.

I miss you baby and hope to see you real soon.

Love you loads

Troy

xxxxxx

---

**From:** Gabriella Montez

**To:** Troy Bolton

**Subject:** RE: A Reminder For You

I miss you so much too Troy. I'm didn't realise how lonely I am in my apartment without you! Especially when I don't have to clean up your attempts to make pancakes! I'll see you real soon, I'm sure. I want to see everyone back home anyway...especially you. Plus, I'm going to send an email to your mum. I haven't spoken to her a lot recently and I want to thank her for the letter she sent me, so tell her to check her emails! Talking about Albuquerque, how is everyone back home? They all good? I did get the present you got me, he is so adorable Troy! I love him to pieces. I've called him Troy because he's your replacement when you go away. He's definitely NOT stupid! It's really sweet because you didn't have to get him for me at all. You know I'm happy with nothing, just as long as I have you. God, I'm going all soppy! What have you done to me? I love you too much, that's what it is.

I'll also email Sharpay because I do have her tank top. I didn't even notice it was there, she folded it up so small and put in the pocket that I never use! Oh and I was stupid enough to put her top in with my white one, now it has a hint of pink in places. Well, actually, now it's in the bin. I'm such a dick sometimes. And they're just trying to make you jealous because we're engaged and they aren't. Next time they do it, just chuck something at them...that'll do the trick. Or say...

'Zeke, your cake is burning!' or...

'Sharpay, your make-up has been trashed and is all over the floor.'

If it's Chad and Taylor just say something about food and Chad will be off like a shot!

Should I be worried about this principal? I mean, who isn't in love with you Troy? I think you should tell her about me...subtly cause' then she knows to back off. I'm not losing you to East High's principal and if I do, I'm not giving up without a fight so be warned Bolton! I will use force if necessary. Oh and baby, stalkerish is a word. It is used quite a lot nowadays. You call yourself an English teacher as well, I am shocked! And as for those English students, you didn't know what 'content' meant in high school you little hypocrite! I'm sure they aren't that bad anyway. You love it, I know you. I better go now, I've got to sort out some new photos, they should of dried by now.

I'll see you soon baby. Miss you shit loads and I love you like a fat kid loves cake!

Love you always.

Yours Forever

Ella

xxxxxx

---

**To:** Lucille Bolton

**From: **Gabriella Montez

**Subject: **Thank You!

Hey Lucille!

How are you? How is Jack and everyone in Albuquerque? Just wanted to say thank you so much for the letter. It was so sweet of you. I can't wait to be apart of the Bolton family! You know, if you want to come up to New York, I would be very happy if you stayed here. New York is great! It's got so much to do and I know you would absolutely adore the shops here. Plus, I would love the company. So when you're free, you should come over! That is if you want to of course. Hope you are well and can't wait to see you again.

Lots of love

Gabby

xxx

---

**To:** Sharpay Evans

**From:** Gabriella Montez

**Subject:** Tank top

What's up Shar? How are you and Zeke? I hear you two are inseparable, do I hear the sound of wedding bells? I better be a bridesmaid!

I have your tank top, it's all fresh and clean since I washed it for you as well. Sorry, I completely forgot I had it in my bag. I'll send it off first class to you though so don't worry. Did you need it for something? So sorry if you did babe, I should of remembered to give it back to you before I left and when you came to New York. I feel so stupid!

How's everything back home? Work? Zeke's shop? Tell me everything, I want to know all the gossip and you are the perfect person to get information off.

Hurry and reply, I miss you all so much. Hope to see you soon.

Love you loads and loads.

Gabby

xxxxxx

---

**To:** Gabriella Montez

**From:** Sharpay Evans

**Subject: **RE: Tank top

GABBY! Oh gosh, I have missed you so much that I am practically dying here. Don't get me wrong, I love Taylor and Kelsi too but who can I share my passion for 'The Simpson's' with when I don't have people that properly appreciate it with me? It's utterly despicable Gabby. Anyway, everyone seems to be alright. Kelsi is a bit stressed for the wedding, still trying to decide on some dates and places. Zeke and I are separable. We don't go to the bathroom together! Well, most of the time anyway. Don't count on the wedding bells any time soon. He is really scared of Kelsi right now and I think he knows I would be a hell of a lot worse than her.

His shop is doing so well at the moment. He's been doing a few new recipes and everyone just loves them! We've been getting loads of regulars that come in everyday! We're actually thinking of expanding the business as in getting a bigger place to fit more tables in and a better cooker. We can afford this thanks to Zeke's cooking!

There isn't much happening in Albuquerque at the moment but as soon as there is, don't worry, I'll be the first one to tell you. How is New York? How's the job going?

I must go, Zeke baked me some cupcakes and I'm just dying to try them.

Love you lots and you better come back soon! That is an order.

Laters

Shar.

xxxxxx

---

**To: **Sharpay Evans

**From: **Gabriella Montez

**Subject:** RE: Tank top

Expanding the business! That's fucking awesome Shar! You can redecorate the whole place, how fantastic is that? You know, I would be happy to take some pictures of the place for you, yet another excuse to see everyone. My boss is totally getting on my nerves at the moment. She thinks she knows everything I swear. Oh and you'll never guess what.

SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE I'M ENGAGED!

How weird is that? I mean, I'll admit, I didn't really tell anyone at work. I didn't want the attention but when someone noticed it, they were all like...'wow, you're engaged.' anyway, we were just having a coffee break when Angela (my boss) was all like 'you can't be engaged, you didn't have a boyfriend when you left!'. I was shocked, she was so rude Shar! I felt like hitting her square in the face. That would of knocked some sense into her stupid blonde brain. (no offence) Anyway, I can't wait for Troy to show up at my work, Angela will be blown away. I think she's just jealous cause' she hasn't had a boyfriend for...five years now and she's thirty three. I feel slightly sorry for her but after what she said, I was so angry but other than that...everything is fine and dandy! New York is, well, New York. Still busy, still full of yellow cabs.

And I'll come visit soon. I really will but I got an assignment at work at the moment. I'm having a bit of trouble with the models, they don't understand which is their left and which is their right.

So I'll call you later, I want to talk to everyone so make sure they are there! Hopefully you get this email in time.

Love you

Gabby

xxxxxx

---

**To: **Gabriella Montez

**From:** Troy Bolton

**Subject:** RE: A Reminder For You

Hey beautiful,

Sorry I haven't replied for a while, these new kids are driving me up the wall! I swear they have it in for me Ella, would you come save me please? Least that way I can see you again. I miss you. Next time, you won't have to worry, my mum is teaching me how to make the perfect pancake so I can bring you breakfast in bed without trashing the kitchen I promise. Everyone is great back home although we're all missing you! I actually had dinner with your mum, Adam and all your "adorable" siblings. You know Tyler tried putting a real frog in my food! A REAL FROG! Actually, I'll admit it was pretty funny and we ended up playing video games for the rest of the evening. You know, your brother is really good. Then we played a bit of basketball, now that was fun! Tyler and I totally thrashed Jasmine and Adam, it was awesome! He helped me run away from Ruby's friends. They scare me too. Am I wimp? I seem to be scared a lot recently!

Thanks for those wonderful tips Ella, they actually did work...most of the time. Sometimes they don't hear me!

You shouldn't be worried about the principal, she hasn't got anything on you. You're the only one I look at in that way and seriously the first time we met the principal, I thought she was a man! Least it's good to know that you won't give me up without a fight. It was very...touching. Plus, you're right, those kids aren't as bad as I first said they were. They're freshman so they were still getting used to the school I guess. Those kids are so lucky you made me see them in a different light because I would of put all of them in detention by now...about five times each!

And "I love you like a fat kid loves cake"? Seriously Ella, what if that kid is on a diet and can't have cake so he starts to resent the cake? Does that mean you'll start to resent me? I sure hope not. Word got round that I'm engaged at school by the way. Apparently I have broken a few hearts says Chad and Taylor. My gym class really want to meet you Elle, does this mean yet another excuse for you to come over again?

I love you so much baby and can't wait to see you again.

All the love in my heart

Troy

xxxxxx

**--- **

**To:** Gabriella Montez

**From: **Sharpay Evans

**Subject:** R.E: Tank top

How dare she not believe you! Let me come over and punch her fucking lights out. She probably hasn't been shagged for five years either. Probably longer than that. Oh please take photos for us! We actually want to put posters around Albuquerque, advertising our business. I was thinking about taking pictures of the decorated cakes and such, this way they know what they can get and we can put them really colourful to grab their attention. What do you think? Just tell me ideas if you have them! I can even model for you and I'll do everything you say without a problem...*wink, wink*

Miss you Gabby! Love you loads!

Shar

xxxxxx

---

**From:** Gabriella Montez

**To:** Troy Bolton

**Subject:** R.E: A Reminder Just For You

Aww baby, you aren't a wimp. You're my knight and shining armour, don't you forget that! Glad to know you are getting along with everyone. Let me guess...Keira, Eve and such...were they following you? Oh and was Liam there? Ruby doesn't say much at the moment so I'm guessing she's dating him and too caught up. Either that or...well she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Hopefully not the latter. I'm sure you did kick Jasmine and Adam's asses in basketball, they can't play to save their life! Adam's ex-wife wouldn't let them play for some reason.

And I love you way more than a fat kid loves cake. Love you! Love you! Love you! Times a billion more. Is that better? Hope so because in fact I love you even more than that.

Sorry that this is so short baby but I'm so busy at work and everything. I'll try and call soon, love you loads!

Your Ella

xxxxxx

---

**To: **Troy Bolton

**From: **Sharpay Evans

**Subject: **Marriage

When are you getting married?

Sharpay

xxx

---

**To: **Sharpay Evans

**From:** Troy Bolton

**Subject:** R.E: Marriage

Hey Shar,

So I don't even get a hello now? Great, glad to know you love me so much.

I don't know yet but we're taking it slowly. Ella and I want to wait for a bit, not to rush and wait til she comes back here or I go over there to plan it all out. I promise that you will be the first person to find out we're married...how does that sound?

Laters

Troy

xxx

---

**To:** Troy Bolton

**From: **Sharpay Evans

**Subject:** R.E: Marriage

Sounds good. And until you're married, you don't get a hello.

I do love you though.

Shar

xxx

---

**To:** Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Kelsi Nielson, Ryan Evans.

**From:** Gabriella Montez

**Subject:** Call Home

Hey everyone!

Just wanted to let you know that I'll be calling you later. I was thinking on Taylor and Chad's phone? So if you're free, get your asses over there so I can speak to all of you guys! I miss you all so much! Can't wait to see you all again. Sorry I've been a little busy lately so I couldn't send many emails or text you, or call you so sorry peeps! I still love you guys though.

Oh I have a surprise for you by the way and don't start asking me what about because you'll find out later I promise you. See you!

Love you all,

Gabby

xxxxxx

**To: **Gabriella Montez

**From: **Taylor McKessie

**Subject:** R.E: Call Home

Can't wait for that call Gabby! I miss you so much and everyone can come round. We're free all day, going to wait for your call. It's a Saturday so we're all going to pretty much lounge around all day. I have an idea! Why don't you tell me what this surprise is now and then I'll pretend later when everyone else finds out? Yeah, I love that idea. Haha! I'll speak to you later and maybe we can arrange you coming down? We all miss you loads and want to see you again Gabs!

Speak later honey, love you

Tay Tay

xxxxxx

---

"You sure she's calling?" Troy asked the others which seemed to be the millionth time.

"Yes Troy! I spoke to her this morning, she is calling and we have to wait for her okay?" Taylor replied, she found herself tapping the armchair with her finger in irritation. Troy was pacing around her living room, biting his nails and anxiously waiting for Gabriella's call. "She'll call Troy, stop panicking."

"I'm not panicking Taylor!" Troy exclaimed. "I'm just...anxious. What if she doesn't call? What if she forgets about us? Forgets about me!"

"Sit down and shut up!" Sharpay bellowed and pushed Troy onto the sofa next to Zeke who was laughing as Troy suddenly turned pale. "Troy, why are you so worried?" She quickly sat on his other side and spoke to him softly. "What's wrong Troy? Why are you so anxious?"

"Nothing." Troy shook his head too quickly. Sharpay furrowed her brow and took Troy's hands.

"Troy, I've known you for years. I can see right through you when you lie." Sharpay told him. "Now tell us what's really up? And I know it's about Gabriella."

Troy sighed loudly as he found himself giving in. "It's just...I am worried." He confessed.

"What about?" Zeke asked curiously and kindly.

"I'm worried that Gabriella's going to come back and be all...all changed and forget about little old home town me." Troy admitted. "New York have a lot of good-looking guys there, she's bound to find someone better than me." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh Troy," Taylor smiled weakly. "Everyone knows that Gabriella only has eyes for you."

"Yeah, and I've read those emails you two have sent to each other. She couldn't be more in love with you Troy." Sharpay stressed. "We're her best friends, we know these things and whenever she speaks to us, the conversation always ends up to you somehow."

"Gabriella can't stop talking about you." Taylor told him softly. "She loves you more than anything!"

"I sure hope so." Troy sighed deeply again.

"How can you not be sure? Troy, why now? Why are you bringing this up now?" Kelsi asked. "It's been six months, anyone can see that you're both crazy about each other!"

"Unless...you don't love her anymore." Sharpay said slowly. "Maybe you're having...doubts?"

"What! No! I love her with every fucking bone in my body!" Troy exclaimed abruptly sitting up. "I can't live without her!"

"Then why all the doubts about her love for you now?" Ryan asked quietly. The men had stayed reasonably quiet not knowing what to say.

"Because, this is the first time I'm speaking to her in six months. What if she suddenly changed?"

"Troy, she's been in New York for about five and half years now! She didn't change then and she's not going to change now." Taylor told him sternly.

"Exactly! Sure, she grew up but she loves you like there is no tomorrow Troy and she isn't going to change. She's going to be the same Gabriella we all love and knew." Kelsi continued quickly.

"But what if she has? What if that's her surprise?" Troy asked. "Her new look?"

"Gabriella isn't going to come bursting through the door suddenly pronouncing she has a pet chihuahua and is blonde!" Taylor exclaimed loudly. "No offence Shar."

"Absolutely none taken."

"She's only calling to see how we all are, to catch up with you." Taylor continued.

"Oh god, I know, I know." Troy sat back down slowly. "I think I'm just nervous about speaking to her on the phone for a while and I'm just...just thinking of the worst."

"Yes, you bloody well are Troy Bolton!" Sharpay exclaimed very loudly. "Now, you better clear that stupid mind of yours and be the Troy Bolton we know and love." She ordered sternly.

"Okay, okay." Troy put a hand through his hair. "Okay, I'm good. I'm just...being melodramatic."

"Finally, you're seeing sense!" Taylor exclaimed. "Now, anyone wants some snacks, drinks whilst we wait?"

"Crisps and a beer babe!" Chad quickly shouted above everyone's demands.

"Of course Chad." Taylor rolled her eyes and turned to everyone else. "Anyone else want something?"

"Do you have those mini doughnuts like you had before?" Zeke asked. "They were _so_ good."

"You're in luck Mr. Baylor, I stocked up on those yesterday." She grinned.

"I'll just take your stuff Zeke...oh and can I have a coffee?" Sharpay asked whilst she flicked through a magazine that laid on the table.

"Kels and I'll have a coffee too, thanks Tay!" Ryan smiled.

"Right, three coffee's, doughnuts, one beer..." She looked at a nervous Troy who was biting his nails and staring at the phone. "Actually, make that two beers and some crisps."

Taylor briskly collected the orders that had been made and as if she were a waitress, she handed their demands out happily. When she handed Troy the beer, at first he looked at with a confused expression on his worried face. It was as if he didn't know what to do with it. He then looked up to Taylor who had sat back down next him.

"I didn't ask for one." He stately obviously, Taylor was well aware he hadn't asked for anything, mainly because he was too busy biting his nails.

"I know," Taylor replied lightly. "But you needed one."

"Oh...well thank you." Troy answered quietly and took a small swig from the bottle letting its contents try and soothe him.

"So, how's work guys?" Kelsi asked everyone.

"It's great! We're actually getting somewhere with the new shop, aren't we Zeke?" Sharpay excitedly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't wait! We're going to get more space and we can finally have a cafe instead of a few chairs here and there." Zeke replied happily. "You said Gabby was going to help us...didn't you babe?"

"Help you with what?" Ryan asked them curiously.

"Photos." Sharpay answered. "We're going to send out a few of them and we having a menu with all of the pictures. It's going to be so cute and professional!" She clapped her hands together.

"Cute and professional aren't really meant to go with each other Shar." Taylor giggled.

"Well, that's what makes us different." Sharpay replied smartly. "We're going to be the most adorable yet professional cafe you have ever been to! People will flood the land just to have a cup of coffee or a small cake. Homeless people will come off the streets, save up their small change just for us!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, can't wait Sharpay." Taylor rolled her eyes but giggled at her slightly strange and very melodramatic friend.

"Sounds great Shar!" Kelsi exclaimed. "What about you Tay? Chad? How's the kids?" She asked.

"They are-" Taylor began with a beaming smile but Chad cut her off.

"Monsters! They are total monsters with claws and everything!" He replied with a snarl just thinking about them.

"I was actually going to say angels." Taylor shot a warning look to her boyfriend warning him not to interrupt her. "Considering their juniors and seniors."

"No freshman?" Ryan asked.

"No, I had all the freshman last year so I guess they gave me a break." Taylor replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Lucky bitch." Chad muttered.

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked with raised eyebrows knowing exactly what he said.

"I said...er...lucky angel...yeah angel." Chad replied quickly and smiling apologetically at Taylor.

"Nice save man." Zeke clapped his hand on Chad's back. "So, you got all the freshman this year?"

"God yes. I hate them all! They just...so annoying." Chad groaned. "They-"

_Lock eyes from across the room  
Down my drink while the rhythms boom  
Take your hand and skip the names  
No need here for the silly games  
Make our way through the smoke and crowd  
The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud?  
Move in close as the lasers fly  
Our bodies touch and the angels cry  
Leave this place go back to yours  
Our lips first touch outside your doors  
A whole night what we've got in store  
Whisper in my ear that you want some more  
And I_

_Jizz in my pants_

_This really never happens you can take my word-_

"I told you to change that ring tone Chad!" Taylor shouted as she ran for the phone. "Hello?" She asked sweetly although she already guessed who was calling.

"_Tay! It's me, Gabby." _

"Gabs!" Taylor walked back whilst putting her on speaker. "Your on speaker, everyone is here."

"_Hey guys!" _

"Hey Gabby."

"_Ha! I feel like you are my Charlie's Angels." _

"Nice one Gabs." Sharpay giggled.

"_I know. So how are you all? I've missed you so much!" _

"We're good." Ryan replied with a few replies mumbled.

"_Awesome, done anything exciting?" _

"No!" They all chanted back.

"_You guys lead such an exciting life don't you?"_

"Don't get sarcastic with us Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay grinned at the phone.

"_We're not married yet Shar...is Troy there?" _She giggled.

"Yeah." Troy replied feebly.

"_You okay? You sound down." _

"I'm...I'm fine...great in fact just been waiting for you to call!"

"_Aww, I've been waiting all day too. I've just been so busy with work and then...at my house...and, of course, the surprise that I have." _

"What is it!"

"Is it big?"

"Tell us what it is Gabby!" They all whined except Troy who fiddle with his hands.

"_You'll have to wait just a little bit longer guys...sorry."_ They could hear the grin on the phone.

Taylor looked over at Troy and nudged him in the ribs. He jumped rubbing his side from the pain looking at Taylor with a furrowed brow. Once she grabbed his attention she mouthed '_Stop being a dick!' _

"I'm not." Troy whispered making sure Gabriella couldn't hear.

"Then start cheering up, this is _your fiancée_ on the phone. You should be more exited to see her...unless you're not." Taylor crossed her arms.

"Of course I am!" He exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "She might-"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and be a man, just be happy that she's calling and she'll be back in to visit in a few weeks time I'm sure."

"Whatever."

"_And then the model just completely collapsed because she wasn't eating enough." _Gabby sighed on the phone after sharing the story from the previous week. _"But once we got some food in her she did pretty good. Not amazing but alright. How's my mum and Adam? Anyone know?" _

"Yeah, they're good. Great actually, seem very happy." Troy replied, Taylor smiling at her.

"_Great. I've been meaning to call them but work and everything."_ The gang knew Gabriella was most likely rolling her eyes at her comment. _"Any gossip from Albuquerque then?" _

"Not really." Zeke answered.

"Nah, pretty boring actually." Chad continued.

"Actually, that Jenna girl from high school, yeah she eloped to this wrestler in Scotland and now is pregnant with their first child." Sharpay explained quickly.

"_Wow! Didn't expect that from her, she was always...the good girl." _

"I know!"

"_I expected her to marry some wealthy lawyer or something and have the perfect children. She wasn't that bad looking come to think of it." _

"Are you kidding me?" Chad exclaimed loudly. "That girl had moles everywhere!"

"_No she did-...oh wait, she did, she did I stand corrected." _The gang chuckled softly.

"When are we going to find out this surprise them?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah Gabs! When are we going to know what it is?" Sharpay continued loudly.

"_God, you guys are so impatient."_ Gabriella laughed. "_You'll find out soon. Look I have to go, I'm visiting some old friends." _

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

"Oh, someone's at the door anyway Gabs." Taylor told her. "See you and love you very much."

"_Bye guys and love you all too, especially you Troy!"_ She exclaimed.

"Bye Ella." He said softly as she hung up.

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

"Oh yeah, the door." Taylor ran over and flung open the door only to almost faint from the shock. "Oh my gosh!" She squealed and the others looked behind them to see what Taylor was squealing about only to find...

"Surprise!"

"GABBY!"

**A.N. Hey everyone! Just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm aiming for over 300 reviews before this story ends. I think I'll get there since I'm already 292 so thank you so much! It's been a real pleasure writing this story. Right, so last chapter I put Troy Bolton must die, that's just an idea so I'm not even sure if I'll do it. I actually have another one that you can choose from. It's called 'The Colour Of Love'...**

**The Colour Of Love **

**Summary: Gabriella Montez has always quoted her life as "boring" but when some new students attend East High School, everything turns upside down. Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie and Jamie King are sexy, smart and very mysterious. As Gabriella gets closer to them, she gets closer to their secret.**

**or **

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**Sick Inside**

**Summary: Taylor and Gabriella...practically sisters. Everyone knows it. Everyone believes that in another life, they actually were! Gabriella, sweet and caring. Always gives everyone a chance. Taylor, kind but very feisty. When Gabriella came in to her life, everything changed. They were truly inseparable. They even went on double dates with their boyfriends. Although now, Taylor has a secret. She cheated and slept with Troy Bolton; now Taylor McKessie feels sick inside. **

**So tell me what you think? the next chapter is the last! I'm going to miss this story, it's been fun. Basically, I'll include an epilogue in the next one as well so hopefully you'll enjoy it. But the only way you'll see it is if you review so please review and save a chicken from being eaten by a fox! Haha, thanks guys!**


	20. You're Mine Forever

**You're Mine Forever **

**Chapter 20 – You're Mine Forever **

"Y...you're here?" Sharpay stammered. "Here, in...in Albuquerque!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe it, you were on the phone...now you're here!"

"Well done Sharpay, I think we've established that Gabby is here." Taylor told her with a giggle. "Oh Gabby." She quickly gathered her best friend into a tight hug not wanting to let her go again in case she disappeared back to New York. "I'm guessing that this was the surprise?"

"Of course!" Gabriella replied happily. "I hope it's a good one."

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay asked loudly. "This is the best surprise Gabs! I just...I can't believe you're here...with us! It's so...oh Gabby!" Sharpay hurriedly pulled Gabriella into a bone crushing hug, like Taylor, she didn't want Gabriella to leave once more. "I have missed you so much!"

"I've missed you guys too!" Gabriella exclaimed and once Sharpay had released her, she moved around the group. "Have you done something different with your hair Chad?" She asked stepping back from his tight, brotherly hug.

"No...at least I don't think so." He touched his hair cautiously. "Why?"

"Oh, it just looks...different." Gabriella replied. "More...more bouncier and fluffy."

"Ah, that would be his new shampoo." Taylor told her. "I can't believe you forgot Chad, you seemed to be going on about it for weeks after we bought it."

"Oh yeah! It's amazing Gabby, really brings new life to my hair. It's really is a work of art at the best of times." Chad nodded proudly.

"Yeah, it really is working Chad!" Gabriella giggled. "I love it!"

"Thank you Gabster."

"Can I hug my fiancée now?" A husky voice asked. A wide smile spread across Gabriella's bright face and she suddenly ran over to Troy who had his arms outstretched. A new warmth spread around Gabriella's body as Troy's arms wrapped around her petite figure. His sweet, secure smell welcoming her back home not just to him but in Albuquerque. "I've missed you Ella...so much."

"I've missed you too. I can't believe I'm back with you again." She sighed contently. "I think we've missed something out here though." A smirk spreading across her lips.

"What?" Troy asked, his brow furrowing.

"Just a little thing." Gabriella looked up, bringing her face closer to his until he understood what she meant. His own lips coming half way until his collided with her lips. The passionate, sweet kiss soon became heated in their own way, the sensation of each other making everything around them become nothing. Just at that point, it was those two, just Troy and Gabriella...no one else. Their tongues danced together as they proved their love for one another which made up for the past six months of being a part. However, a very unsubtle cough broke them apart much to the dismay of Troy and Gabriella.

"Dude, not cool!" Troy exclaimed. "Can you not see we are having...a moment here?"

"Sorry but I don't exactly want to see you two playing...tonsil tennis." Chad replied, putting his hands up in defence.

"Excuse me? But I have had to endure watching you lot play tonsil tennis for the past six months!" Troy answered in disbelief. "I think I can have a moment with Ella since I haven't seen her in months...don't you agree?"

"Yeah of course man! You definitely deserve that." Chad replied, his hair bouncing as he nodded his head. "Just not in front of us." He shrugged although Troy stood there gaping unable to reply.

"Ah, so you can dish it out but can't take it yourself, huh Chad?" Gabriella playfully stated.

"What?" Chad asked. "I don't understand."

"Don't think Troy hasn't told me about your little...make-out sessions." Gabriella replied, a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Yeah...okay fine, I get it. Troy was jealous that I was getting some action and he wasn't." Troy glared at his friend. "But that still doesn't mean you can make-out in front of _me_!" Chad exclaimed, his hands pointing at his chest.

"Dude, if you don't want to see us then look away." Troy pointed out. "It's not like I'm making you watch us, in fact I would find that slightly creepy."

"But it's in my house!" Chad stomped his foot childishly.

"Stop being such a baby Chad!" Taylor exclaimed. "One: this is an apartment and two: it is our apartment...remember?" Her arms were folded across her chest and her eyebrows were raised.

"Got it sweetie...totally...totally got it." Chad gulped loudly which was then followed by soft laughs. "But still...I don't want to watch my best friend and practically little sister start getting..._freakay_."

"Did you just say...freakay?" Sharpay asked slowly.

"Yes, yes I did." Chad replied. "Why?"

"Dude, that was a little...weird." Zeke told him, his face scrunched up in disgust. "I don't think they've used that term since...like ever!"

"Oh shut up Baylor! You always used to say thang! As if _anyone_ ever used that!" Chad shot back in defence.

"Actually _Danforth_, that was you again." Zeke replied and they began to laugh at Chad who looked slightly confused.

"No it wasn't!" Chad exclaimed. "Oh wait...yeah it was."

"That's right dude...don't try and pin that crap on me." Zeke chuckled.

"Oh well...it still doesn't give them the right to make-out in our apartment." Chad said loudly turning to Troy and Gabriella who broke apart from a deep kiss. "Can you just keep your hands to yourselves...for just a bit?"

"No." Troy and Gabriella said simultaneously.

"It's not my fault that Ella is looking extremely beautiful." Troy said whilst nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "I mean, come on dude, I haven't seen my amazing fiancée for six long, had months and now all I want to do is kiss her like there is no tomorrow. Is that too complicated for you to understand?"

"Yeah, I get it! You haven't seen each other...so sad." Chad sighed sarcastically. "But this is my apartment and I know that if I let you guys make-out, you'll just end up having sex on my couch or...in my bed. I don't want that because I know that you wouldn't change the sheets and I would find...stains." Chad shivered. "No, you aren't kissing at all."

"What if we just had sex then?" Gabriella asked innocently. "I mean, it doesn't _always_ have to involve kissing."

"No!" Chad shouted. "What part of_ no sex_ don't you guys understand? Dear God, and you call me stupid!"

"Honey, they are messing you around." Taylor giggled. "That is why we call you stupid."

"Fuck." Chad muttered, one hand on his hip, the other on his head. "Just...no kissing!" He quickly exclaimed.

"Okay, we won't get too...sexual." Troy replied. "But I can still kiss her."

"Fine." Chad mumbled and walked into the living room.

"Oh, I just love being back home." Gabriella replied sarcastically. "Isn't it just the greatest?"

---

"Gabby?" Taylor asked when she came back from the kitchen. "Why do you have so many bags? I love you here, of course I do but...but how long are you staying?"

"Oh...just...forever." Gabriella replied casually.

"Oh cool." Taylor replied but stopped in her tracks. "Wait, did you just say...forever?"

"Yup!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I wasn't just busy with my job, I was busy finding someone to rent out my New York apartment, my job here. That was other part of my surprise! I'm here to stay."

"Oh my God!" Sharpay squealed. "This is fantastic!"

"Wait, your staying? Forever?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I hated being away from you guys for so long. It was killing me." Gabriella stressed. "I realised that my friends over there were nothing like you guys and however much I love them, I love you guys way more. Being back in Albuquerque, getting back with everyone, I just noticed how lonely I was in New York without you all. Especially after you left, it was like I woke up to nothing, no noise, no laughter, no crying when Tyler accidentally squashed Graces' toys. It just didn't feel like home anymore."

"So you decided to move back." Kelsi squealed as she repeated Sharpay's actions.

"Yeah, I would of been here a lot sooner. I knew I could of let a letting agency get a renter but my job, I had a contract and had to wait til it finished. You don't know how many times I have almost told you but this was the other half of the surprise."

"This is the best news Gabs, it really is." Zeke kissed her head. "Where are you going to work now then in Albuquerque?"

"Well, I didn't know at first. There isn't anything really for my sort of business." Gabriella explained. "At first I did think about East High, you know working for the photos in the newspapers and stuff like that but then I scraped that idea and thought, since there's not any photography shops here, why not be the first one!" She exclaimed. "I've just bought the little shop near your cafe Zeke...do you know it?"

"Yeah! It used to be a smaller version of the public library didn't it?" He asked.

"Exactly! Now I'm working on the interior for it though for my shop."

"Babe, that's brilliant." Troy kissed her temple. "I'm so glad you're home again...to stay."

"Where are you staying though?" Sharpay asked quickly. "You are always welcome with us you know."

"Thanks but I think I'll stay with my mum where I don't need to give out any rent. I should just focus at one thing at a time, when the shop, hopefully, starts to get up and running and if it's going well then maybe I'll start looking for my own apartment."

"We wouldn't make you pay rent Gabs." Zeke told her. "We couldn't do that."

"I know but I would give you money anyway." Gabriella replied. "And I don't really want to hear you...you know getting, _freakay_, as Chad put it."

"It's not like we do that every night Gabby!" Sharpay blushed.

"Not from what I heard." Gabriella mumbled but judging by Sharpay's even more reddened face and Zeke's pink cheeks, they had both heard it themselves.

"Hey, come to the kitchen with me." Troy whispered gently in Gabriella's ear.

"Why?" She whispered back, curious as to the secrecy.

"Just...just come with okay?" They both stood up, Troy offering his hand out to Gabriella who gladly took it.

"Where are you two off to?" Ryan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Just need to speak to Ella." Troy replied casually.

"No kissing!" Chad shouted after them and they chuckled at his tone.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Gabriella asked bubbly once they had left the prying ears of the gang.

"Well, you said you would be living with your mum right?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded curiously. "I was...well we're getting married now and we'll be living with each other then anyway..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Gabriella asked, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"That all depends on what you think I am saying." Troy grinned, his arms wrapping round her waist as her arms went around his neck.

"Are you asking me to move in with you wildcat?" She asked shyly.

Troy bent down and kissed below her ear before brushing his lips over her ear and whispering, "Yes." A blush crept upon her cheeks as he kissed her cheek. "What do you say Ella? You want to move in with me. This way we can be together almost all the time. You wouldn't have to pay any rent. We can even have our very own bed." She giggled at his last bit and kissed him sweetly.

"I would love to move in with you Troy." She smiled. "But you're not doing this just because I would be living with my mother?"

"Hey, I want to you to move in because then I don't have to miss you when I say goodbye after every date. This way, I can have you in my arms every time I go to bed and every time I wake up." Troy replied. "I want you to move in because I love you."

"I love you too."

"So you'll really move in with me?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Troy, I really would love to." Gabriella beamed and kissed him passionately. "I can't believe we'll be living with each other."

"I know...I can't wait." He grinned sheepishly and kissed her sweetly once more before re-entering the living room where the gang seemed to be engrossed in a television programme.

---

_Three Years Later _

"Do you Troy Alexander Bolton, take you Gabriella Anne Montez to be you lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Troy smiled broadly at Gabriella.

"And do you Gabriella Anne Montez, take you Troy Alexander Bolton to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Yes!" Gabriella squealed. "I mean, I do." She blushed deeply as the crowd laughed gently.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Troy beamed at Gabriella before turning and kissing her sweetly, both cherishing their first kiss as a married couple. As Troy pulled back, he took Gabriella's hand and they walked down the sandy aisle where their family and friends clapped loudly and whistled for the pair.

"I love you Mr. Bolton." Gabriella kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too Mrs. Bolton." He replied once they had pulled away. "And can I just say that you look gorgeous today. Absolutely beautiful."

"And you look extremely handsome." Gabriella giggled.

"Troy! Gabby!" Isabella ran over to the pair. "Oh, it was the most beautiful ceremony sweetie."

"Thanks mum." Gabriella kissed her cheek.

"And the beach...it was perfect." She continued to gush. "And you both look wonderful."

"Thanks Izzy." Troy kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you for helping us, today has been so amazing."

"And it's not even over yet!" Gabriella beamed as she looked out to the sunset over the waves. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. Almost as beautiful as you." Troy gave her a cheeky grin before leaning in and pecking her lips quickly.

Isabella had helped sort out their wedding and gladly sorted out flights for everyone to move over to California. There they had their wedding on the beach at sunset. It was the perfect fairy tale wedding for Gabriella, who had said she was happy at a register office. It had been reasonably small wedding, neither one of the couple wanted many. Just close friends and family. Troy had black trousers with a white shirt that was unbuttoned half way. Gabriella had a white flowing dress that was made with thin material. It came to her knees and a small bit of white material wrapped around her waist like a belt. It was reasonably low cut and held some orange Calla lilies with slight green foliage surrounding it. A matching Calla lily had been put in her hair that was let down in natural curls and her hair cascaded past her shoulders.

The bridesmaids were Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Ruby who were pale orange dresses that went to their knees. It was bunched up around the bust and was strapless, like everyone else they didn't wear any shoes. Grace was one of the flower girls, she wore a sweet thin strapped dress that was a darker shade of white than what Gabriella wore. The other flower girl was...

"Mummy!" A small girl called from Sharpay's arms.

"Molly!" Gabriella exclaimed and took her daughter in her arms with a big kiss. "You look so cute sweetie."

"Thank you." Molly giggled.

"Hey princess." Troy beamed and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I'm so proud of you today, you've been so good." Troy smiled a toothy grin which his daughter returned.

"You look...pwetty today mummy." Molly turned back as her small arms wrapped around Gabriella's neck and she lent on her chest.

"Thank you sweetie, and doesn't daddy look extremely handsome?"

"Like a prince." She replied and held out her arms for Troy to take her.

"Just like those princes in your books?" Troy asked as he held Molly.

"Yeah!"

"Wow, I must be handsome then." He chuckled.

Molly had been conceived the night Gabriella had returned to Albuquerque for good. Eight months later and Molly was born prematurely but still in perfect health. Now she was two years and four months old. She had already begun to walk and talk and was the spitting image of Gabriella with dark curly locks and chocolate brown eyes. However, she had her father's nose and personality. She had been the flower girl along side Grace in a matching dress.

"You look wonderful Gabs, you really do." Sharpay hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Congratulations guys, it was amazing!" Taylor smiled sweetly before turning to Chad. "Why can't we have a wedding like that. Jesus Christ Chad, way to make me feel special."

"What? You wanted it in a church, you wanted lots of people. I gave you that!" Chad argued but this only received him a hard slap to the chest.

The two had tied the knot a few months before Gabriella and Troy and now were expecting their first child which they already knew was a boy.

"I hate you Chad Danforth." Taylor cried and stormed off back to Zeke who was starting the car ready for the others to come to the reception.

"Don't worry Chad, she's just got pregnancy hormones." Gabriella rubbed his arms soothingly. "Once that little boy is born, she'll be back to normal again."

"I sure hope so. I don't think I can take much more beatings." Chad whined. "I bruise like a peach!"

"I'm sure you do Chad." Gabriella giggled.

"Just give her what she wants Chad." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Seriously, it'll work. It worked for Zeke when I was pregnant with Ava."

Sharpay had recently given birth to a baby girl that they had named Ava Kelsi Michelle Baylor. She was just four months old but already incredibly gorgeous. Zeke had proposed the day after Ava was born, and the two were planning a big wedding that, of course, Sharpay was determined to have.

"But, I...I don't think I can. I mean she asks me to make her the strangest of things." He scrunched his nose up in disgust. "It really is gross."

"Gabriella was exactly the same. She asked me to get her celery with mustard on it." Troy groaned. "It was gross watching her eat that. I mean, you don't even like mustard...or celery!"

"Hey! It's not my fault, it was what I was craving at the time...you know, you guys moan so much when really the girls have the had time." Gabriella put her hands on her hips.

"What? You mean after you push us around, make us get you things all the time, beat us like there is no tomorrow...yeah you have all the hard bits." Chad folded his arms.

"Yeah and we get the searing contraction pains, have to eat the stuff we usually wouldn't, be fat for over five months, go through so many emotions that you wouldn't believe...oh and we have push a bowling ball out of our-" Sharpay began loudly.

"Child Shar, child is presence." Troy quickly warned.

"Oh, sorry but yeah, I doubt you guys have it hard." Sharpay finished and poked her tongue out at Chad making Molly giggle.

"Okay, I'm sorry, you guys have it worse." Chad mumbled.

"Look, we better get to the reception, everyone's leaving now anyway." Gabriella told them and they walked up the beach where stunning cars waited to take them away.

---

"Congratulations, it was wonderful." A cousin of Troy's smiled. "You both look stunning."

"Thank you so much." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, thanks for coming."

"My pleasure, congratulations again." The cousin said before walking to her table.

"I swear to God, if someone says congratulations, it was wonderful again, I'll kill them with my bare hands." Troy said with a smile but his tone said otherwise.

"I know, but don't worry, we can sit down soon. We just need my uncle and aunt now...where the hell are they?" Gabriella asked annoyed. "I just want to eat something." She moaned as Troy chuckled.

"Gabby!" Her uncle greeted. "Congratulations guys, it was wonderful." Gabriella stifled the giggle she had as she saw Troy's hands twitch.

"Dave." Gabriella kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world sweetheart." He nodded. "Do we just go to our seats?"

"Yeah, you're sitting with Troy's aunt Julie over there." Gabriella pointed.

"Thanks Gabs, see you later." He waved and pulled his wife after him happily.

"Finally!" Gabriella slumped once they knew no one else was entering. "Let's get some food."

Troy chuckled at his wife and followed her as they sat down with the rest of their family. The food was brought out and an hour later, it was all demolished. (Gabriella eating most of it). Through all the champagne and laughter, it was time for the first dance. Something which Troy was extremely nervous about.

"Can the bride and groom please come to the dance floor and share their first dance together."

"Why are you so nervous?" Gabriella whispered as Troy's shaking hand clasped onto hers.

"What if I muck up? What if I completely make a fool of myself or trip over?" He frantically replied in a rushed whisper.

"Babe, you're the best dancer I know! You couldn't muck up even if you tried." Gabriella giggled.

"That's what you think, I know perfectly well that I would and can fall over...flat on my perfectly sculpted face." Troy rubbed his cheeks.

"And yet it is your amazing modesty that I love you." Gabriella sarcastically replied causing Troy to give a low chuckle.

"You always can make me laugh." He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as they walked onto the dance floor. "Just remember, you're taking the lead."

"I think we both know that you will always lead." He grinned whilst wrapping his arms around her and swaying softly to the music. "I can't believe we've actually got here." He mumbled softly.

"I know. It seems a million light years away that I was angry at you." Gabriella replied. "We've come a long way since then."

"I'm glad, you know I never hated you Ella. I was mad, sure but I could never hate you." Troy confided. "If anything, I think I just knew you had this power over me and I guess that just...scared me."

"Oh Troy, how did I live five years without you?" Gabriella asked and lent up to capture his lips in a passionate yet soft kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Troy beamed. Without realising, other couples had joined them on the dance floor, all smiling and laughing.

"You know, I have something to tell you." Gabriella cleared her throat.

"Fire away." Troy smiled sweetly. "What's up?"

"You know when I told you about Molly and I...well I bought you that shirt?" Gabriella asked as she bit hard on her lip.

"The one that says, 'who's the daddy'?" Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well...I...you see, if...if I..." Gabriella stuttered until she sighed deeply. "Come with me, I want to give you your wedding presents."

"Ella!" Troy whined. "I told you not to get me anything!" He exclaimed.

"I know, I know but I also know perfectly well that you bought me something." Gabriella replied quickly. "So...there."

"Fine but I'm not happy about this." Troy told her. "I said I didn't want anything."

"And in guy terms that means I want everything." Gabriella told him with a grin on her face.

"Well, that's exactly what it means in girl terms too." Troy retorted, a pout appearing on his face.

"Hey, stop pouting Mr. Bolton." Gabriella ordered. "Here," She handed him two bags, one extremely small one and one that was slightly bigger.

"Ella, you got me two presents?" He asked. "You're just...stubborn you know that right?" She nodded with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Open the smaller one first." She rushed.

"Okay." Troy took a small box out of the bag to then reveal a stunning silver watch. "Whoa, Elle this is...amazing, thank you!" He beamed.

"Look on the inside." Gabriella told him.

Troy turned it round and saw a small engravement carved in. "Troy, I love you, Ella." He read aloud. "Babe, it's wonderful. This is yet another reason why I love you." He grinned and kissed her lips softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now open the other one but...but try not to be...alarmed." She told him, her hands clasped together.

"Why would I be alarmed?" Troy asked, his brow furrowing as confusion was evident in his voice.

"Just, just open it." She told him softly.

Troy lifted out a black T-shirt and turned it round to see the writing. "Respect Your Dad." He read aloud and a gasp escaped his lips and he travelled back over two years ago when he was put in the same situation.

---

"_Ella, babe, why have you put this T-shirt on my pillow?" Troy called out from his bedroom as he held up a white shirt that read 'Who's the daddy?' in large red writing. "Ella?" Troy asked. "Ella!" He called once more before leaving the bedroom to the living room where Gabriella was pacing slowly whilst biting her nails, something which immediately told Troy that she was nervous. "Ella? What's wrong?" _

"_Troy!" Gabriella squeaked, his presence becoming known to her. _

"_What's wrong with you today? You've been jumpy all day!" Troy exclaimed. "And why did you leave this T-shirt on my bed? Is it Chad's or something? Do you want me to give it to him?" _

"_No...it...it's for you." Gabriella stuttered. "The T-shirt, I bought it for you." _

"_Really? Why?" Troy asked. "Do my T-shirts suck that bad that you need to shop for me now?" Troy chuckled. _

"_No it's um...can you really not get it?" Gabriella asked impatiently. "Read exactly what it says." She ordered. _

_A confused Troy lifted it up, making sure he read the correct thing. "Who's the daddy?" He spoke out loud. _

"_You." Gabriella whispered. _

"_Huh?" Troy snapped his head over. "Brie, what did you say?" _

"_You, you're the daddy...or...will be the daddy." Gabriella spoke slowly and quietly, the nerves getting to her even more. "Do you get it now?" _

"_Well...that all depends, I mean, are you...are you...pregnant?" He asked slowly. "Ella, are you pregnant?" He asked, shaking her shoulder slightly as he attempted to get a response from her. "Elle, answer me babe, are you pregnant?" _

"_Yes." She whispered. "I'm sorry Troy, I know you said you wanted children after we married and I never expected this but...but I'm not getting rid of it!" She exclaimed quickly. "I can't get rid of it, it's my baby...our baby." A few tears appeared in her eyes, they glistened in the light. _

"_You're sorry? Getting rid of it?" Troy repeated. "Why on earth should you be sorry and of course you won't get rid of it!" _

"_Huh?" _

"_Ella, I know that I said that before, I know that when we were younger I said to you that I wanted t marry you first before having kids, but that was because I thought we would of been married in a couple of years! I didn't expect us to break up the way we did. Gabby, I don't want you to be sorry for this...I mean, I'm going to be a daddy!" He shouted joyfully. "This is the best news!"_

"_Wh...what?" Gabriella asked shocked. "You...you really mean that?" _

"_Of course! Ella, I want...no I know that I will be spending my whole entire life with you! That means I want you to be the mother of my children, the one that I can have a family with." Troy beamed. "We're going to be parents." _

"_And you really don't care that we aren't married?" Gabriella asked quietly. _

"_No! Trust me, I thought we were going to get married at twenty so I knew that we wouldn't be ready for kids just then. This...this is the best time. Ella, this is amazing, I'm going to be a daddy!" _

"_So you're happy!" Gabriella giggled. "I was so worried." _

"_You shouldn't of been. And I love the way you told me." He kissed her gently before pulling away and placing a hand on Gabriella's stomach. "I can't believe my little baby is in there." He beamed. _

"_You don't know how happy I am that you're like this." Gabriella sighed. "I totally love you." _

"_I love you too." Troy kissed her hard on the lips. "So much."_

_--- _

"Are you..." Troy trailed off as Gabriella nodded slowly. The shocked expression that covered Troy's face soon turned to a large smile. Before she knew it, Troy had lifted her up and spun her around. "I'm going to be a dad again!" He shouted loudly causing people to cheer as he kissed Gabriella passionately. "This is so one of the best days of my life." He chuckled.

"What are your others?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Molly being born, today because of us and now this little one..." He rubbed Gabriella's stomach gently. "And of course, the first time I met you and when you were brought back into my life." He grinned.

"Funny, they seem to be the exact same as mine." Gabriella giggled. "If someone had told me that we were going to be married with kids the first time I came back from New York, I would of laughed in their face...I guess you can't get rid of me Troy Bolton."

"Well, Mrs Bolton," Troy lent in close to her face, closing the gap that came between them. "_You're Mine Forever._"

**A.N. Sorry it has taken me so long to post this, I know it has certainly been a while. Due to the fact I have had a lot of coursework which needed to be done, GCSE's, killer total killer. Also I would say because I don't want this story to end. I know it isn't the best of written stories but I have totally enjoyed writing and considering this was my first story, your reviews have been amazing and I can't thank you guys enough because you're the ones that have made this story continue. So I decided, dedications will be made...as in now...**

**Smartgirl231814**

**HsmandChelseaFCFan**

**ZannessaWhorex3 – Great name. **

**Marebear11**

**xoxoMARYxoxo**

**vanessalillymontez**

**midnight113**

**BabiiVFanForeva**

**Clembo29**

**..Seraphina.x.**

**VikkiHSM**

**zexyzefron**

**Domstar14**

**cj10824**

**rachrep**

**And finally, I have decided that my best reviewer was...**

**BubbleGum236 – Your reviews were certainly the most entertaining and thank you so much for reviewing every chapter no matter what, they were always lovely to read and you have been extremely supportive! THANK YOU!**

**And look out for my new story which is...*drum roll please* "The Colour Of Love" It's not completed perfectly yet, as you all know I am a perfectionist although never get them perfect, because this chapter could have been so much better although a lot of private messages led me to writing a wedding so to all those pm's hope you enjoyed it, in fact hoped you all enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone and if I missed anyone out on the reviews, I am so sorry! Love you all and review! It's the last chapter! I'll miss it and you guys but hope to see you on my other stories, bye...**

**Gabriella xx**


End file.
